Heir to the Kingdom of Pandora Remake
by TheKeybladeForger
Summary: An alternate Yuri suddenly arrives in the Great Demon Kingdom and that's only the beginning of their troubles! He's Conrad's son in the alternate reality and he's got the hidden power of 'Tsubasa', spiritual wings with the power to surpass time and space.
1. Escape

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Kyo Kara Maoh or XXXHolic!

Here's the re-post of 'Heir to the Kingdom of Pandora' with a refreshed plot. Hopefully it will do better this time. I'm currently brainstorming things for the alternate Yuri to do. Most of it dealing with people he doesn't know personally in this world. Or ones that he has forgotten since he knew them only in his childhood. This time though, the original Yuri won't be able to come back to the Great Demon Kingdom until the other Yuri leaves. Because of a law of nature that says that the same being cannot exist in the same place. As in the exact self. Clones don't count. Enjoy!

**Note: **I meant to re-post this story anyway but I've been busy. I've got several stories in the works and training our new puppy. She's a little biter but she's getting better. Still, it's hard to type when she's nipping at your hands. Don't have a desk at the moment unfortunately. Oh! And before I forget, I want to thank 'Blackhaven18' for her review of 'The Eclipsed Warrior' and for her fan art of this story I'm re-posting right now.

Prologue

"**Destiny… refers to an event that would definitely happen. Without it, nothing is possible. From one thing, you see, many other things can be imagined." XXXHolic-Yuko**

* * *

><p><em>He desperately ran in the heavy rain with bare feet that were covered in his own blood; which left a trail of blood in his wake. His cloths were in tatters and he was badly hurt. The relentless rain made his brilliant blue-black hair cling to his pale face. But that did not dull it's moon-like shimmer. <em>

_The boy's glowing eyes darted around the road ahead for any routes to buy him more time. There was no way he would escape them. He knew that. Not in his condition and without a sword. Still, despite that he ran ever onwards into the night. _

_With no hope of being able to escape, fleeing from his pursuers, he cried out with all his heart for some miracle to deliver him from their hands. Knowing that no one would answer his desperate and hopeless plea. No one had in his eighteen years of hoping. But for the first time in his life, someone heard his cry. _

_As he stepped through a puddle he fell into it, almost as if he had walked right into a pool of water. It was like he was being tugged and pulled in all directions. Water pressed on his body with intense pressure from everywhere. Was this the end? Was he going to drown? How had all this happened anyway? _

_It happened because there was some sort of prophecy about his birth. Although he himself didn't know what the prophecy was even about. But since before he could remember he had been on the run with his father, Conrad._

_When he was but a small child his mother had passed away from an illness. And a few short years ago, his father had been brutally murdered. So he became an orphan. What's worse, is that just recently, he discovered that the men he was fleeing were the same men who had done the foul deed; for they wanted his power._

_Still. Even after he discovered the truth about what those men wanted from him he couldn't help but wonder...What was this prophecy? Why did he even have this power? What was it worth if he couldn't use it? If it was meant to help his people? _

_Honestly, after his father died, he didn't even want it, this power. Not when it meant that everyone he cared about would be in danger because of him. He had already lost so much. What more could he possibly lose?_

_He remembered the day his father was killed, at that time, he was only eight. That's when he lost his hope. It wasn't too soon after leaving the captial that they met some travelers who, after one of their hoods fell off, at last they showed their true colors and attacked them. Although he was far too valuable to kill they went to great lengths to stop him. Killing his father in the process. And then he had been captured._

_His captors had treated him kindly as long as he behaved over the long years. But that was only to trick him into using his powers for them when they awakened. They had even tried to brainwash him too. But he managed to hold onto his memories of his father and held firmly onto his self hood._

_Now however, he was utterly alone in the world. With no family to support him. And he couldn't go back to his hometown, since he couldn't risk searching for his long lost friends from his childhood and endangering them as well. _

_So he accepted his fate. He had been alone for the last ten years and could continue to do so if it was for the sake of protecting the people in his life that he had left. In hopes of one day being reunited with them once this was all over. Someday. When he was strong enough._

_If he was going to live on the run, he might as well fight his way through and defeat any enemy who dared to give chase. At this point, he knew now that he was better off alone. He could grow stronger then and protect what mattered most to him. Instead of being the one that was protected all the time. _

_Even when he had been such a small child, even then, he fought those men with a sword he could hardly lift. Trying to defend his beloved father. Now that his father was dead too he would have to face those people again in the end. Alone this time. For they would never stop chasing him. And so, he would continue running alone into the darkness. Seeking a small ray of hope. _

_Surviving. That was all that mattered now. He was sure that he could take care of himself thanks to his fathers training. Still, he wondered what would happen to him from here on if he didn't die now. Since he'd never been on his own before or even outside since the day he was taken. And he had been so young back then._

_The world was a vast place and he knew so little about it. But when he thought about it it wouldn't be so bad if he died now though. He'd be joining his parents. That way, he wouldn't be so alone. _

_So death didn't frighten him. It would be the greatest adventure he ever embarked on. Freeing him from all these worldly cares._

_He started getting really weak and blackness began creeping in on him as water began to close in on him. His lungs were screaming for air. If he didn't surface soon he would surely drown. Therefore the answer he sought about whether or not he would live or die would be answered soon; if he ever woke up again to see the light of day..._


	2. Unfamiliar Faces

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

I've changed the setting from the original to end up in the Great Demon Kingdom instead of Small Shimaron. Mind you, Sara WILL be in this story, but not as deeply involved this time. After all, I have two stories already that sort of revolve around him a lot. So anyway, to sum up, the alternate Yuri appears inside Covenant Castle, hurt worse then he thought as he limps through the halls after hearing some guards talking. But when Yuri looks for a place to hide, he ends up in the original Yuri's bedroom. Where he feels nostalgic inside it for some reason. To make things worse, when the soldiers follow the noise he made, Gunter sees him and calls him 'Your Majesty', which confuses Yuri. Next up, Wolfram appears as well investigating the commotion and sees his 'fiance'' in such a terrible state and calls him directly by name. Before he can ask much about why they know his name, Yuri passes out and is treated by Geisila. Later that same day, Gwendal sends word to Conrad and Yosak to return to the castle at once. Telling them that Yuri was hurt and was suffering what they thought was amnesia. They didn't know yet that they were dead wrong. This wasn't even their own Yuri, but a reflected one from another dimension. And now, they were about do a cruel thing by bringing Conrad back to the castle. A Conrad, in his own world, who was already dead. (nice plot twist huh?)

**Note: **I haven't decided on this being Yurrum or Conyuu yet because I have so many issues with worried about how the alternate Yuri will act towards them both. To Conrad, it hurts to see him because he's this Yuri's dead father. So it seems a little wrong to pair them with that in mind. Then as for Wolfram, this Yuri has a new perspective of him and so is more open to his feeling while keeping a proper distance once he learns that Wolfram feels this way only towards HIS Yuri, not him. So if you readers have a preference, please review and let me know. Thank you. And enjoy Chapter 1!

Chapter 1

"**Whether it is a meeting by chance or a major event, every occurrence will affect the future… because a man's path of life is not only unstoppable but also never-ending. The smallest thing, the shortest amount of time, the littlest piece of record or memory… the fate that accompanies you will never disappear." XXXHolic-Yuko**

* * *

><p>Yuri coughed and sputtered when he finally emerged from the water, sending small droplets spraying everywhere off his lithe body. And once the ripples stilled, his blood mixed with the water from the cuts on his feet. Which had been caused by a large pane of glass that caught his feet while jumping from the window frame through which he escaped.<p>

Now the soles of his feet were throbbing painfully and bleeding. They stung like mad. However, the cool temperature of the water slightly soothed the aches from that and his other smaller wounds.

So. For a brief moment Yuri didn't want to think about anything at all. Yuri just sat there in the large bathtub and didn't worry about how this happened to him or where he even was. Not wondering how he was alive. Nor of what to do next. Satisfied in knowing he was finally free.

Although, as Yuri expected, his respite was short lived when he heard a pair of voices from just the other side of the large room near the doors.

"Did you hear that splash?" one asked.

"I think so, let's take a look just in case." said the other. "It might be His Majesty."

As soon as Yuri heard that they were heading this way, in painfully slow movements, he got out of the bath tub and tried to find somewhere to hide. It would be bad if anyone saw him, because he already stood out with his tattered clothes and bloody feet. Also Yuri didn't want to alert anyone with his sudden appearance. Accidental or not he was still an intruder.

Yuri peered through the other door on the far end of the bathing room and dashed for the nearest open room. But Yuri tripped and crashed to the floor with a sharp groan through his teeth at the pain. His cuts had become inflamed.

Cursing under his breath, Yuri saw that the cuts on his feet were worse then he feared. He noticed that there was still some glass shards in his skin. Embedded deeper from running on them. There wasn't enough time to pull them out though, someone had heard him and Yuri needed to hide quickly.

After straining himself in such a way Yuri began to feel chilled, feverish, and lightheaded as he tried to get up. Pain shooting through his legs. Then, to make matters worse, suddenly Yuri began coughing very hard; so hard in fact that he gasped desperately for air. When Yuri finally recovered he attempted to get up again, but he found that he too weak.

Therefore, being unable to even stand properly, Yuri resorted to using the wall to support him and slowly limped towards the nearest room. Driving the glass further into his feet with every step despite his light footing. There had to be somewhere to hide. Although, Yuri realized, a trail of blood would be hard to miss.

Yuri hissed with frustration. _How am I supposed to get out of this place when I can't even walk? I'm unarmed and I can't think straight..._He shook his head as a wave of sleepiness washed over him and covered his moist face. _No, I have to stay awake. Everything I did to finally escape from that place will be meaningless if I get imprisoned here. _

Therefore Yuri began to scan the room for a defensible position. Knowing full well that he would be unable to in his pitiful condition. Still, Yuri felt better going through the motions. Knowing that he had still taken action instead of giving up.

As Yuri examined the room he noted that it was a bedroom. A fancy one at that. Likely the royal chambers of whoever ruled here. With a large king size bed with satin drapes and a arched window to the left where you could see into the courtyard. Everything was well kept, with a few nicknacks here and there.

What was strange though was how familiar it all seemed. The longer he looked, the more Yuri couldn't help but notice the nostalgic feeling in this room. In fact Yuri felt it in this whole place the moment he came here.

Had he been there before? Yuri wondered. There was something about this place that made him feel as though he'd returned home. However, Yuri knew that wasn't possible. And now wasn't the time to think about such things.

There had to be some way out of here without being spotted and or caught. Yuri had to hope. Despite the hopelessness of the whole situation. That's all that had kept him going all these years. Hoping against all odds.

But it was too late. Yuri's crash from before sent the soldiers running down the halls, wondering if it was their King who had crashed or worse, invaders. They followed the sound to the hallway only to look down and see the trail of blood mixed water leading strait to their King's room. Before they could investigate further though a silver haired man in a white uniform appeared and asked them what was going on.

"We heard something and came to investigate Sir." the soldiers reported.

The silver haired man nodded, then he too noticed the blood. And an overwhelming feeling of alarm about how much blood there was sent him running inside the room. When they followed the trail to their Kings room they found the owner.

It was Gunter who spotted him and exclaimed, leaning against the bed beam looking utterly spent, "King Yuri?" while it was shocking to see him back so soon it was more so to King Yuri's cloths were torn to shreds.

He looked terribly ill, and Yuri was completely drenched. Not only in water, but in his own blood. And Yuri looked at Gunter as though he were a stranger. Which troubled him as well.

Yuri flinched back away from the strange man as he came closed and tried to edge away when his side began to throb so he clutched it. Feeling only now that he had bruised his ribs in the fall. Confused by the strange feeling he had that he knew this person. Somehow...

"Who...are you? How do you know my name?" Yuri asked steadily, trying to stay calm and focused so he wouldn't black out. Although he knew already that there was no chance of escaping now. Soldiers flooded the room. There were to many of them since he was so weak, unarmed and feverish. It was over. Yuri was certain that he was going to be thrown in jail for breaking and entering.

Yuri's question unnerved them and the soldiers exchanged looks with Gunter. "Your Highness, it's me, your loyal servant Gunter. What happened to you? Who did this?" Gunter stopped his questions when he noticed Yuri's large bruise stretched broadly across his side. It needed immediate attention. Surely some ribs were broken given the place the bruise was.

So the experienced man knelt down to examine Yuri with a practiced eye rather then panicking himself, but then Yuri flinched away from him and asked Gunter honestly, "I didn't mean to intrude, really, but, what are you going to do with me now? Are you going to throw me in jail just after I've won my freedom back?"

Gunter was even more confused and tried to calm his obviously delirious King. Slowly, he continued to ease closer to Yuri as not to startle him. Carefully he reassured Yuri, "No Your Highness, I'm not going to do anything of the sort. I just want to help. Now please, let me take a look at your wounds. And stop moving. You'll make it worse." But before he did anything else Gunter turned sharply to the soldiers, "Go fetch Geisila at once. Tell her that His Majesty has returned and he's badly injured."

"Y-Yes my Lord!" they bowed and left the room.

Yuri's eyes fluttered dangerously low as his exhaustion began to set in from the blood loss and his high fever. But Yuri refused, he refused to give in even now. Even when it hurt to even breath, when each breath slicing at his lungs. And his feet flashed from hot to cold and shoot pain up his legs every time Yuri shifted.

Gunter looked Yuri over more fully and he noticed that the wounds were mostly on his feet, except for the ugly bruise his side. What could have caused all this? Had he been captured? Tortured? What did this to his beautiful young King?

It was just then when Gunter made these observations that none other then Wolfram entered the room and demanded, "What happened Gunter? The guards weren't at their usual-" However, the instant Wolfram noticed Yuri his entire attitude changed. "Yuri? When did you get back?" he asked excitedly. However, then his green eyes widened with horror when he saw Yuri's tattered cloths and the blood all over him. "What happened to you Yuri?" he dashed forward to his fallen fiance' with deep concern and rage, "Tell me who did this to you! I'll make them pay dearly!" he snarled.

Upon realizing that both men had called him by name Yuri shoved Wolfram away and scowled deeper, clutching the beam harder. "How the heck do you both know my name? Just who are you...pe...ople..." he began to cough slightly.

Before Yuri could finish his entire question though, Yuri swooned to the side that wasn't as injured and fell over onto the floor in a violent fit of coughing. Urgently, Gunter bent down and rubbed his back gently to avoid any wounds that Yuri still might have under what remained of his cloths. Trying to help open Yuri's lungs a bit more so he could breathe.

Meanwhile, Wolfram protested indignantly to Yuri, "Of course I know your name! We're engaged, right? How could you have forgotten me? Wimp!" he asked with a hint of hurt in his voice.

Wolfram was really starting to wonder how Yuri could have forgotten. Sure, he was a wimp but he'd never forget the people he cared about. Was it from the trauma that caused all these wounds? Did it give his beloved amnesia?

Yuri really did try to reply to that question but before he could he began coughing again. Though not as badly this time thanks to Gunter lending a bit of his own healing magic.

When it finally stopped long enough Yuri said between gasps, "I'm sorry but...I...don't know...who you...are. You see, I've been...imprisoned for a long time. This is...my first time outside...in years..." then he closed his eyes and sadly pictured that day...

The distant memory of that night was far to vivid in his mind. The men, with his fathers hot blood on their blades reached for Yuri with hunger in their cold eyes. His father had been murdered before his eyes from trying so hard to protect him. Then he lay cold in the streets of that city, felled at the hands of unknown villains.

But Yuri had fought back.

Yuri remembered when he took his father's sword and fought them off. Even when he was too small to use it properly. Knowing all to well that it was futile. Now wasn't any different. He wouldn't lose his freedom again so easily.

Gunter came closer again and felt Yuri's forehead, it was scorching hot. "Wolfram, he has a high fever, we have to treat him now before he gets worse."

Wolfram nodded and left to tell Geisila to hurry while Gunter started to look for signs of any head trauma that may have caused the memory loss. Not seeing much except for a few cuts on his face Gunter assured their confused young King, "Now listen, you have to trust me Yuri. We want to help. But you aren't yourself right now. Therefore I have no other choice. This is for your own good Yuri."

Gunter raised his hand to knock him out with his magic, but before he could even finish raising it, Yuri's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp in his arms. To his alarm, Yuri's breathing became more heavy and labored. He seemed to be in a lot of pain. Finding it a chore to simply a breath. Like there was a vice constricting his chest.

Alarmed now, Gunter shook Yuri's shoulders lightly, "Your Highness? Your Highness! Get a hold of yourself!" He shook his head and then lifted the young double black up in his strong arms and rushed him to the bed so that Geisila to begin healing his wounds.

Meanwhile, Wolfram arrived and after staring after them he asked out loud, "Yuri...who did this to you?" then clenching his fists Wolfram vowed again, "I'll make them suffer for this..."

* * *

><p>Once Yuri awoke again, despite his fever, he tried a few times to escape. Only to be led back to his room and put under guard for his own safety. And it wasn't only that which made the entire castle wonder what was going on in the young Demon King's head.<p>

Seeing as this was an emergency after hearing the news from Gunter, Gwendal sent for Conrad and Yosak to return from their patrol at once. He also did his best to keep Yuri's condition under wraps until they could get to the bottom of this. As far as the Kingdom knew, the young Demon King was only severely ill, therefore, that was why Yuri was confined to the castle. They knew nothing about his memory loss.

Thankfully, Gretta was off with Yosak and Anissina visiting Rinji in the Wincott family lands. She wouldn't be back for at least another day or so.

Still, the other residences of the castle itself noticed that Yuri was acting out of character. Not only that, but Wolfram especially couldn't help but notice that something was off about Yuri. The usual bashfulness and naivete' wasn't there at all. Yuri seemed to be more restless, mature, and attentive. However, Yuri was not convinced that they knew each other.

Yuri was still bed ridden most of the day though after he finally gave in to his exhaustion and fell into a fitful sleep. Well, he still had been forcefully bed ridden at this point. After how many times he tried to escape, they thought it was best. It worried them that Yuri didn't even remember the layout of the castle and kept getting lost.

As for his memory loss itself, Geisila herself warned the people within the castle that she would rather have Yuri remember the rest of it himself. Rather then them telling him about it because it might make things harder. Even if Yuri couldn't remember right now, it wasn't like his memories were completely gone. She believed they were still there, somewhere.

* * *

><p>The moment that Yosak and Conrad received the distressing news the two of them made preparations to leave at once. Yuri had only left a few days ago so with the time lag, they expected him to be gone for awhile. So to hear that he had returned already was troubling. Even more so hearing that Yuri was hurt when he did.<p>

The two men pushed their horses into a run as soon as they packed up their camp. Wanting to see for themselves that Yuri was alright. From the message Gwendal had sent, Yuri had been badly injured and what's more, his memories were gone. Other then that, he didn't anything more to report. Since Yuri was still sleeping off his fever right now.

Back at the castle, Wolfram had taken leave of his normal duties so that he could remain with Yuri. Arguing that someone needed to watch him anyway. Watching his sleeping face Wolfram held Yuri's hand while he rested.

Even in sleep Yuri seemed very restless. When Yuri had finally fallen asleep, he tossed and turned which only made his ribs ache more. It got so bad that Geisila was forced to give Yuri a drug so that it was harder to move. To make sure Yuri couldn't hurt himself unconsciously while twisting in his sleep.

"Yuri..." Wolfram whispered, holding Yuri's hand to his own forehead. "Please hurry and get well..." soon after Wolfram eased his eyes open again and gasped when he saw tears in Yuri's eyes. Narrowing his own eyes, Wolfram leaned forward and kissed Yuri's trembling eyes to ease his pain. And when he pulled away he promised, "Everything it going to be fine. I promise."


	3. Mirroring Worlds

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

In this chapter, like in the previous version of this story, Yuri's eyes sometimes glow blue. Foreshadowing a power hidden deep inside his soul. A glow which is seen in the glow of his eyes, a blue as clear and strong as the sky. While Yuri wakes up briefly during the night, he vows to clear this whole mess up. Worried about how foolish they would feel when their real Demon King shows up. So  
>Yuri demands to see the man in charge, aka, Gwendel, and tells him a bit about himself. He also asks for a chance to prove that he was telling the truth. Thus, after hearing that Murata had just arrived at the Tomb of the Great One they bring Yuri there. Hoping that he and the Great One himself might have the answers. Which they do. But it's of an unexpected kind. It's then that they realize that what this Yuri said was the truth, he wasn't THEIR Yuri, just a reflecting face with the same soul. Unfortunately, its the same way the other way around when none other then Conrad arrives at the Tomb. The chaotic emotions churning in Yuri's heart at the sight of his dead father cause him to pull the reality of the ruins from his own world, that are a symbol of his latent powers, which overlap the reality of the Tomb. As had been expected by the person who sent this Yuri here, this was the missing key to awakening this power. A power that would change everything they thought they knew about the existence of the being 'Yuri'...<p>

Chapter 2

"**There is a meaning behind everything that happens. However, there are very few people who understand everything. To search for the meaning behind every event that happens… it's a daunting task even to imagine it. However, noticing that there is meaning behind everything that happens… that in itself is meaningful. There is a meaning in wondering why." XXXHolic**

* * *

><p>It was late in the night the next time Yuri woke up. His fever hadn't quite broken and he still felt sluggish due to the lingering of the drugs they used to help stop his thrashing. So Yuri couldn't think very clearly yet but still. Where was he?<p>

"This place is..." Yuri looked around the room slowly and when he recognized it he said, "Yeah, it's the same room as before..." Unfortunately, Yuri was too weak to move so he resigned himself to be stuck in bed for the time being. He was sure the guards were still posted around this room anyway from his last few escape attempts anyway.

With a huge sigh Yuri rested his hand over his head and stared at the canopy above him. Yuri paused though when he noticed a blue shimmering light on his arm. He narrowed his eyes and so did the light. So he chuckled, _Again? _Yuri asked himself.

Every once in awhile, his eyes would glow blue like this. And whenever they did, strange things happened. He could see things others couldn't. Hear voices in his head, calling his name. It was like his spiritual eyes were opened when they took this misty blue sheen, as though nothing could deceive his sight. That there was something he needed to see.

"What a mess..." Yuri sighed before getting sleepy again, "...when I get better I...need to straighten this out quickly. So that I can start...looking for..." but then Yuri's eyes eased closed and he fell back into his drugged sleep before finishing his thoughts. Unaware, that someone was watching him from the shadows...

* * *

><p>Despite their protests to keep him in bed due to his injuries, Yuri demanded to see the man in charge and marched to his office. Finally, he was ready to talk. For no other reason then to clear up this misunderstanding. Obviously with his fever broken he had a lot more energy.<p>

So when they sat Yuri down he told them quite clearly, "I'm telling you, you've made a mistake," Yuri protested to Gwendal while Geisila looked over his ribs as Yuri sat there, "I'm really not your King. I'm-Ouch," he winced slightly as she touched his bruises.

"Sorry about that." Geisila apologized with a weak smile but then said sternly,"I know you're a little confused but we want to help you. If you'll just give us enough time to-" but Yuri cut her off, looking very frustrated.

Yuri forced a laugh, "I don't have amnesia! How many times do I have to tell you people that? If you'd just listen to me instead of treating me like a child then-" Yuri frowned but then became kinder and said, "Look," taking her shoulders Yuri met her gaze and said, "I'm grateful for all your help, really, I am, but, I'm-"

"What do you mean I can't stay with him? Yuri is MY fiance'! Amnesia or not he's-!" Wolfram shouted from the other side of the door.

"Hold on Wolfram, I only meant..." Gunter trailed off for a moment before asserting his authority, "Until we know what's wrong with His Majesty, you need to keep a healthy distance from him until his memories return on their own. Memory loss caused by mental strain can be very dangerous Wolfram."

"I know that, but we'll never find out who did this until Yuri tells us!" Wolfram retorted and the doors boomed open.

Yuri blinked a few times at the sight of them and said simply, "Oh, you're those guys from yesterday."

"'Those guys'?" Wolfram quoted with disbelief, "This can't be real." his rage was suddenly defused, replaced by concern, and he ran up to Yuri, clutching his shoulders and asked, "Yuri, have you really forgotten about me?" he pleaded.

Yuri's eyes softened and he sad sadly, "I can't remember you if I never knew you in the first place. I'm sorry." then Yuri frowned and removed Wolfram's hands, "I'm not him. This person you care about so much. We my have the same first name but you've got us confused." he then faced Gwendal and explained to them, "My name is Yuri Leonheart. I'm from the city of Swordfell in the Country of Syris where I was born. I lived there until my mother passed away when I was still young. After that, I traveled with my father seeking answers to a prophecy concerning my birth." Yuri narrowed his gaze, "Now that I'm free from the captors who killed him and have held me as hostage all these years, I plan on doing the same. Seeking out the reason why they wanted me so badly, enough to wet their hands in my father's blood..." Yuri sighed with disappointment though, "...unfortunately, I don't know where to start. I don't even know how I ended up here. But even I can tell it's another world. I doubt the answer I seek is here. Unless..."

"Unless what, Your Highness?" Gunter asked.

Yuri frowned at Gunter and shook his head, "Don't call me that. It's a disservice to your real King to call me by his title. You can't assume that I am him when I only happen to have the same first name." then he smiled with a hint of envy, "I can tell that you all care about him very much, and to be honest, I'm a little jealous..." his expression became sad, "...I've been by myself for nearly ten years now. I thought, maybe, I could return to my childhood home and seek out the people I knew but, then they might meet the same fate as my father. And I don't want that."

Before anyone could reply to that, a soldier came in and reported, "My Lords." the soldier entered the room and saluted, "His Eminence has arrived at the Tomb of the Great One."

Gwendel nodded, "Very well, I'll go meet with him. He might be able to explain what's going on. Meanwhile, take His Highness-"

But Yuri stood up sharply, ignoring how his side ached in protest at the sudden movement and argued, "What must I do to prove to you that I'm telling the truth? I'm not your 'Demon King'. Please, I ask that you give me a chance to show you that I'm not the person whom you've mistaken me for. At least let me show you the truth that you've been refusing to see!"

There was a moment of tense silence before Gunter turned and stated, "Gwendel? What should we do? He's serious." Gunter said.

Gwendel shook his head, "I believe there's only one person who can show us if what he says is true." he stood up, faced Yuri, who stared back with his usual determined look and said, "Let's go to the Tomb of the Great One and see what they know about this. Maybe His Eminence and the Great One can explain what's going on. They'll know and be the proof you're looking for."

Yuri nodded and simply, "Fine." _This may be harder then I thought..._

* * *

><p>While riding in the carriage with Yuri they couldn't help but notice how regal he looked. They'd given him a robe to wear so he wouldn't get chilled, but he left it untied. Showing his bandages like a battle wound that he was proud of. Yuri just sat there in silence, staring out the window with his hand resting on his chin lazily. Watching the hills roll by and feeling the cool breeze on his face.<p>

_I guess, after being confined so long, you begin to appreciate the simple things. Like the touch of the breeze and the smell of wet grass. It reminds me of my travels with father._ Yuri smiled to himself. _I miss those days..._

Yuri felt their worried eyes upon him but ignored them. It wasn't fair for them to force themselves upon him just because he looked like their King. And that kind of pissed him off. They weren't really listening to him when he spoke. Dismissing it as him being delusional or something. While it felt kind of nice to feel so loved, he knew it wasn't for him, but for their own King Yuri.

It was a good half an hour before they arrived. And as Yuri looked upon it, something resounded with him. Of course, Yuri didn't say anything because they might think he was 'remembering' something. The four of them walked down the halls and were greeted by the priestesses and other female guards. They saluted Yuri out of habit but he didn't respond to it. Yuri didn't want to involve himself too much with them until he proved he wasn't their ruler.

As they came upon the main hall, a young lady with long silver hair greeted them, "So you've come Your Excellencies, and Your Majesty." her eyes narrowed, "As I thought, your light is different." she turned around and told them, "Follow me, the Great One and His Eminence are waiting for us."

"Great One?" Yuri asked, "Is that your God?"

"He's the founder of our country Your Highness." Gunter explained, "So I suppose in a way he is..."

Yuri simply nodded and kept walking. His feet were still a bit sore but that Geisila woman had healed the cuts themselves so at least Yuri could walk normally.

When they came upon the doors Yuri suddenly stopped and stared at the doors, shocked by what he was feeling, "I know this place..."

"You remember?" Wolfram asked cautiously.

Yuri shook his head, "No. This isn't remembering, this is just knowing. I know this place, and yet, I've never been here before..." Suddenly, images began to flash across his eyes and he covered them with one hand.

_A circular room with water running along the walls. With a strange crest adorning the heart of it. Shaped like a moon with detached bat like wings curved around it that had three smaller wings underneath outstretched._

_Then another similar chamber, without water, in a temple shaped like a pair of wings trying to take flight. This chamber with a crest of strange detached butterfly like wings at it's heart as well. Each wing section detached from the others to form a single shape of wings._

Yuri felt concerned arms grab his shoulders and asked, "Are you alright?" it was Gwendel.

"I'm fine, its just..." then he shrugged out of his hold, "Let's just get this over with."

And so Yuri pressed his hands against the doors and opened them, a part of him already knowing what was on the other side. Minus the seal he had seen in his vision just now. For that chamber, the first one, was a place in his own world. A world that reflected this one, as it was only an alternate reality of this one.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the same time, Conrad and Yosak had just returned to the castle when they heard that everyone had gone to the Tomb of the Great One. Hoping Murata or the Great One might know what was going on with Yuri. Conrad berated himself for not getting here sooner. For Yuri to have forgotten them must have be caused by something awful, and ha hadn't been there to stop it.<p>

It never even occurred to him that something could have happened on Earth. It was so peaceful there and no one know Yuri was more then just a high school student. So what could have gone wrong? Was there an accident? Did Yuri get kidnapped? What had caused him to forget about them?

Conrad turned to Yosak and said, "I'm glad Gretta isn't here right now, but, it will be difficult to explain that His Highness doesn't remember any of us. We can't keep this from her forever and I don't think he'll be able to remember before she gets back tonight. So Yosak, would you mind keeping an eye on her until we can explain-or rather-find out why Yuri can't remember?"

Yosak saluted him boyishly, "You can count on me Commander. Just let me know if you need me to give the young man a good swat on the head so he'll remember. Good luck to ya." and he departed to wait for Gretta and Anissina to return by carriage.

Anissina would be a problem too when she got back. Conrad knew without a doubt that she'd create a number of new devices to try and help Yuri remember. Which would most likely end with something far worse. Every once in a while her inventions worked, mostly weapons due to their..uh...explosive nature, but most of them ended up failing or taking up too much power. If there ever was enough of a reason to not have magic abilities, it was her inventions without a doubt.

After talking to Geisila a little bit about how Yuri was doing, he was surprised to hear that Yuri had not only forgotten, but a different set of memories replacing them. "His Highness said his name was Yuri Leonheart and that he grew up in some country called Syris. Until his mother passed away. Then he said that he traveled a lot with his father before he was killed by the men who have kept him confined. He says he's been their prisoner for years...but I don't sense any magic that has effected King Yuri's memory. In fact, his magic in general is different then before."

"Different? How so?" Conrad asked.

Geisila shook her head, "It's difficult to explain..." she bowed her head, "It's as though his powers are asleep. And those powers are very strong, as always, but much more then before. I can't say for sure how they're different, however, that power is not of this world. It's not our kind of magic."

"Not our kind of magic..." Conrad mused, "Have you told the others about this?"

Geisila nodded,"I have, but they're far more concerned about King Yuri's memories. He doesn't seem traumatized or under stress. Unless you count his trying to convince us he's another person and is frustrated that we don't believe him."

"So they're all at the Tomb correct?" Conrad turned to go, "Then I'll head over there and see for myself. Take care of Gretta if she returns early alright?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>When they entered the chamber, the three of them watched as Yuri walked towards Murata, looking puzzled. But the Great One, for the time being, remained hidden and watched the two double blacks. Yuri walked right up to Murata and asked, "Are you 'His Eminence'?"<p>

Murata nodded, "Yeah, that's what they say." he smiled, "How about you? Who do you think I am?"

Yuri was confused by the question at first but then realized it was a test, so he replied, "I think you can help me show them that you have the wrong person. Unlike them, you're much more likely to listen to me." he paused and stared at the boxes behind Murata and said with a frown, "I know you're there, come out."

Gunter, Gwendel, and Wolfram watched as the Great One appeared directly in front of Yuri and he didn't even flinch. Then Yuri asked uncertainly, "You know who I am, don't you?"

"I do..." the Great One said simply. "But. There was nothing I could do to stop this from happening. It was out of my hands. All I could do was make sure to close the path for the time being after I realized what had happened. I've already told him the same..."

"What are you talking about? This is Yuri!" Wolfram protested, "I know Yuri when I see him even if he has forgotten us!" he stomped forward and grabbed Murata's collar, "Explain this. What's going on here? How could you let this happen to Yuri?"

Murata clutched at Wolfram's hands and said, "Shibuya is just fine. But he's not here right now."

Wolfram blinked, "What do you mean 'he's not here'? He's standing right there!" Wolfram growled. Pointing over at Yuri who stood next to the boxes now.

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld, release him." the Great One ordered coolly. "He's not to blame for this. Someone else was involved with bringing this 'Yuri' here."

"'This Yuri'? What in the world..." Gunter blinked.

"Well, it's something that's a bit difficult to explain, mostly because there are so many different laws surrounding this sort of thing. Even I don't have any experience with it." Wolfram finally put him down and Murata glanced back at Yuri sadly.

The Great One had explained it to him when Murata arrived alone in the Tomb of the Great One. It appeared that another 'Yuri' had been brought to this world. One who shared the same existence. Therefore, they couldn't both be here so the Great One was forced to shut the path between Earth and the Great Demon Kingdom so that Yuri wouldn't get hurt.

He explained to Murata that this Yuri who had come here was an alternate reality of Yuri that never existed as Julia. Or in fact, had even been reincarnated. A 'Yuri' from a mirroring world, with a whole new personality, and a different set of memories. And more importantly, different powers.

"So, care to explain exactly what's going on?" came a voice from the doorway that Yuri knew all too well. Making him turn sharply and gasp.

It was Conrad, his father...


	4. A Bearable Pain

****Disclaimer:****I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

Yuri panics when he sees Conrad standing in the same room as him and retreats against a wall. He thinks it's a trick so when Conrad tries to comfort him, Yuri tries to hit him, screaming that this was a sick joke and a lie. Conrad obvious doesn't know the whole story yet. And even now, Murata isn't sure what to make of things either. Still, after sobbing and becoming overwhelmed with joy just being held by his father again, not caring anymore that it's a lie, Yuri breaks free of his grip and clings to Conrad like a frightened child. Just happy being with him. After putting the troubled young man into a sleep with his magic, Gunter and the rest of them return to the castle, where Murata and the Great One explain the best they can what happened. Basically saying that they need to help this Yuri get home before they could allow theirs to return to this world. Risking the very existences of any and all 'Yuri's' to be lost to oblivion. And lastly after waking up and realizing the truth, Yuri says that even though he doesn't want to go back to his lonely world, that he would go, knowing it was the right thing to do. He tells this to Conrad as well, who came to explain the situation to him since the others thought out of all of them, this Yuri would listen to him. Which he does, and Yuri thanks him for helping him recall more clearly his fathers face. That over his long years of captivity, had begun to fade in the shadows of his heart, becoming less clear and blurred with tears at the thought of his father. So Yuri promises, to help find a way to get back to his world, so that this other Yuri, the true Yuri of this world, would not share his fate of being away from the people he loved. Some of them, he had yet to meet in his own world. And maybe by knowing them here, it will be easier to meet them back in his own world, thus ending his loneliness.

**Note:** Thank you 'Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari' for your review. You made some really good points about Conrad's relationship to Yuri as opposed to Yuri's and Wolfram's. Of course, you're right about Wolfram being devoted to Yuri so he'll prefer HIS real Yuri rather then this new one who doesn't stand for his rude accusations. (No offense to you Wolfram! I still love ya for your passionate and childlike nature!) So anyway, Conyuu it is then. Which is probably good since two of my stories already star Sara with an original character of my own. Besides, I'm a total Conyuu fan too. Therefore, I'll see what I can do in paring these two. Oh, and one more thing, I was thinking about setting this during the time, if you've read/seen the anime and or manga of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, when the Clone Syaoran is still seeking the feathers and Fei Wong is still at large. Or have it be after, so that they can meet Kurogane, Fai, the original Syaoran and Mokona, who can explain the power of 'Tsubasa'. If any of you readers have a preference, please let me know. Oh and by the way, I may have a brief chapter with Sara, Adelbert, and Shori trying to gather the rest of the Mirror fragments before Edur, you know, as a gap filler later on in 'The Ice King'. Which I AM working on by the way, editing the chapters in hopes of figuring out what to do next with their journey. Well, with all that in mind, please enjoy Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

**"Motivation and sincerity are needed to achieve one's goal. To pursue a thing even if the present world is lost. Even when comfort is abandoned, knowing the importance of the thing to be lost and the pain it brings though. Still yearning for it, existing for it. That is true determination." XXXHolic**

* * *

><p>His eyes widened as Yuri turned slowly around to see the man standing in the doorway. Yuri's heart seemed to flash between hot and cold. He wasn't sure what to think or to feel at the moment. But seeing him, his father, alive, was enough to cause tears to run freely down his face. Or rage or delight, he didn't know.<p>

Yuri backed away in fear until his back hit the wall, soaking his clothes as the water which ran down them bathed his shoulders. He was so confused. His father was dead, Yuri knew that without a doubt. So who was this who stood before him now at the end of the hall?

Conrad obviously didn't know what was going on, in fact, even the other three still weren't sure, and he did what he always did. He rushed over to Yuri's side and knelt next to him, comforting the confused boy, "It's alright. I know you're confused, but we're your friends." Conrad reached forward and put his hand on Yuri's head, shuffling his hair, smiling.

"No..." Yuri whimpered quietly, his body convulsing with sobs, "This isn't real. It's another one of their tricks..." he hugged himself to try and contain the shaking, "You can't be here. You can't be here after all this time, no matter how much I miss you..."

"Wait...You know him?" Gunter asked. Still not processing what Murata had just told them. As he hadn't really fully explained it anyway. That this wasn't their 'Yuri'.

Yuri's body felt it would shatter from all these confusing emotions rushing through it. He couldn't breathe properly as he stared at the ghost of his father before him. The words seemed to choke Yuri as he whimpered between sobs, "...he's my...my..." Yuri began to say before he hugged himself all the tighter and curled in on himself as much as he could, hiding his face in his knees. Yuri let out a muffled curse, "The dead never come back. Never. There is no power, even with those beings we call our Gods, to bring back that which was lost. You yourself told me that after mom passed away..."

"Your mother? She's fine Yuri. Don't you remember? Her name is Miko Shibuya, and she's very much alive." Conrad told him, still unaware that Yuri's mother, this one's at least, had been another person. Which was to be expected since he had only just arrived and Murata hadn't been able to explain things in time. Which to be honest, even HE was having a hard time believing.

"Uh, Lord Weller, he's..." Murata began when Yuri suddenly shouted-

"Get away from me! You're not real! You're not him!" he screamed, and Yuri tried to hit Conrad, but instinctively, the trained soldier caught his arms mid-strike. Keeping a firm grip on his confused King's arms, making sure to be as gentle as he could without letting Yuri hit him. Confused or not, Conrad was sure that once Yuri remembered, he'd regret hitting him.

"Yuri..." Conrad blinked with deep concern.

Yuri struggled a lot, but it hurt his ribs and so he quickly gave up, sobbing like a little child and whispering in a small voice, "You said I'd never be alone as long as you were with me. I wanted to give up so many times and just go where you go when you die. But I didn't give up, because you also said, 'one must live, to truly protect what matters'. So I...I..." he swallowed hard, his breathing shallow and ragged.

Then Yuri couldn't breath at all past the hard lump in his throat and lost his voice completely. His wrists felt hot under the familiar touch of his father's large hands. He knew this person wasn't dead. Conrad was flesh and blood. His hands were so warm and kind, just like Yuri remembered them from his childhood. And he was right here, really here and not just a dream taunting Yuri's tortured soul. So why couldn't Yuri be happy about that? Why did the thing Yuri always wished for hurt so much? Seeing his father just once more?

Breaking down at last, Yuri wrenched his hands free and clutched the back of Conrad's uniform with a vice like desperation. His soul overflowing with bottled up emotions from the last few years. Yuri had been so alone. So he let his feeling pour out over the brim of his soul in the form of tears which Yuri could not find the strength to contain any longer.

These arms...this warmth...Yuri felt he could just melt into this embrace. Feeling safer and more secure then he had since the day he died. Yuri no longer cared if this was a sick joke or a vivid dream, he held fast to Conrad. Never wanting to leave his side ever again...

* * *

><p>Conrad was both delighted and confused himself about Yuri's strong reaction to him.<p>

When they left the tomb, Yuri refused to release Conrad, holding onto him as though the instant he let go, his father would disappear again from his life. He held onto Conrad in a child like manner, shivering violently from getting soaked in the waters from the Tomb.

Therefore, unable to get Yuri to release him, Conrad picked him up awkwardly, bridal style, and carried him out to the carriage. Telling Murata he'd like to hear the rest of his explanation back at the castle.

So the troubled band of men headed outside and followed after Conrad. However, not wanting Yuri to make himself sick again, Gunter came forward and used his magic to put the poor boy to sleep. Tears and water glistening on his dark eyelashes, making Gunter blush despite himself as he carefully laid a blanket on the young man's lithe form.

Once inside the carriage, with Gwendal riding outside since there was no more room, they watched Yuri as his eyes moved blindly under his eyelids. Searching aimlessly for a father who would never come back as the same man again.

Those inside the carriage watched Yuri in a tense silence. While Murata tried to think of way to explain this. Because having this Yuri meant that their own couldn't return here. Not only that, but there was something far worse then just being unable to return to the Great Demon Kingdom. But, he would have to explain once they returned to the castle. With the Great One's help of course.

When they returned, unfortunately, as they feared, little Gretta and Anissina had returned as well. The little girl ran up, worried about her fathers, and tugged Wolfram's uniform, "Wolfram, what's wrong with Yuri? Why is he all wet? Did he come back early? Is he sick?" she asked so many questions, looking up at Wolfram and expecting an answer.

But this time, Wolfram didn't have one and shook his head, "I don't know yet Gretta. But don't worry. I'll find out what's going on and help him get better. Ok?" he asked warmly.

Gretta nodded slowly before running over to Conrad, who was holding Yuri, and grabbed Yuri's limp hand from under the blanket, "Yuri. When you wake up, I wanna tell you all about my adventures with Rinji and Anissina. You'll listen right?" Unconsciously, Yuri's hand twitched in response. Encouraging Gretta that he'd be alright just like her Yuri would have.

* * *

><p>"So, now will you explain what in the world is going on around here? What's all this about Yuri not being Yuri?" Wolfram asked, keeping his voice level.<p>

Murata put his hands under his chin and sighed, "Even I don't know the whole story, but, this what happened according to Ulrike and the Great One. Ulrike was meditating when she suddenly saw Shibuya's light blink out for just a split second. Just as a second light crossed into the same space. The two lights were exactly the same presence. But they couldn't stay in the same time-space, so one of them was repelled. And that was our Shibuya." he looked up and continued, "I was on my way here, with Shibuya next to me when he was suddenly yanked back to Earth and I arrived here alone._"_

"What does it mean though?" Gunter asked, clasping his hands against his troubled heart, "What happened to his Majesty then? Is he alright?"

Murata unfolded his hands from his chin and asked seriously, "Depends on which one you're asking about. Cause they're both the same."

"'Which one', 'both', you mean, this Yuri here is a replica? Like Janis was?" Gwendal concluded.

Murata shook his head, "No, he's something much more profound. From what the Great One explained to me, this Shibuya here with us right now, is an alternate reality of the Shibuya we know. He has the same face, same presence, but a different heart. The only thing that is exactly the same is the soul."

They gasped in shock, but, that made more sense. "So you're saying," Wolfram blinked, "That this Yuri in the castle right now, is nothing but a parallel of ours?"

The Great One, in his mini form, explained, "That's correct. You see, there are countless realities and countless world that are parallel to one another. With limitless possibilities beyond even my understanding. Where there are mirror images of ourselves leading completely different lives on those worlds. Doing different things and being different people entirely. I only know this because of the things I did while searching for suitable souls to become the next Demon Kings or Queens throughout the years while possessed by the Originators. A number of times, I stumbled upon the same person but within another universe. Namely people I knew from my own past. All those people had the same faces and similar personalities, but only their souls remain unchanged. It's the same with this Yuri. Who it seems to me," he glanced at Conrad, "Was raised by an alternate version of you, Conrad. From what this Yuri was shouting though, its seems as though in his world, you've already died. I can imagine that's very traumatic for him. Seeing his father alive..."

Conrad's eyes widened in shock, "I'm his...father?"

"It appears so. Although we may never know the whole story because, I'm afraid, we need to find out why he was brought here in the first place and send this 'Yuri' back before Shibuya figures out how to get past the Great One's blockade." Murata explained.

"What will happen if he does?" Gwendal asked.

Murata and the Great One exchanged a worried look before stating clearly, "You know what Albert Einstein meant when he said: "Two solid objects cannot occupy the same space at the same time."? Well, lets put it this way..." he gestured with his two index fingers and crossed them, "...the same existence can't occupy the same space at the same time. There are exceptions though. Such as the same being meeting in dreams or actually being another person or a copy. As the case was with Shibuya meeting Julia in the past with the power of the Demon Mirror. And with Janis being a replica of a person that I once was. That being said, according to how this works, Shibuya can't come here while this other 'Yuri' is. If they met, then the fabric of their souls, since they're the same, could cause a paradox. This is deadly serious. There are countless possibilities for what could go wrong. The worst of them being this..." he nodded to the Great One for him to finish his thoughts.

The Great One jumped off Murata's shoulder and onto the desk, gesturing for them all to come closer, and he told them, "In the worst case scenario, every single 'Yuri' there ever was or will ever be in any world, could be erased from existence entirely. As if there never had been one. Our history would be rewritten as well, and it's possible, that all the things that happened thanks to Yuri, could end up having never happened at all. Bringing everything back to when Julia became a blank soul without it's own heart yet. That's how serious this is. And why we must return this Yuri to his own reality. While the Laws of Nature on top of my closing the passage should prevent this from happening, nothing is certain. Because the fact is, he shouldn't have been able to get into our world from the beginning. He was brought here by an incredible power..."

"And if you are thinking we can just use our power to traverse using water, think again." Murata said before they could suggest it, "While we're taking extra care to make sure Shibuya is safe, even if it's to help this one get home, we can't risk them crossing paths at all. Not even in passing in opposite directions. We need to help resolve whatever it is that this alternate one was brought here for. I believe that another path will open if we do that. Since this 'Yuri', like our own, happens to have the same power to cross dimensions. We are in luck in that respect at least. Even if the magic works under another system, he might be able to make his way back once he's done what he needs to do."

"Are you sure he even knows?" Conrad asked, crossing his arms and looking out the window with a troubled expression, "This Yuri seems to have been through a lot. I doubt he knows much of anything. From what the others told me, after his 'Conrad' died, he was held captive for at least nine years. Whoever did that was waiting for something. And for all we know, it was this. Before we do anything, we need to see where he stands in all this..." he closed his eyes and chuckled at the irony, "...I can't imagine it, as close as we are, being His Majesties father in another world. I have to wonder, out of curiosity, just what kind of a man I was to this Yuri. And what happened to his father that left him alone..."

"Conrad..." Gunter sighed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulders. "I'm sure that in whatever world you are born or exist in, you are no less of a man then you are here in ours. You saw how he acted didn't you? This other Yuri." Conrad opened his eyes and listened quietly, "You were someone special to him and he respected you, or rather, the other you...I suppose." Gunter laughed quietly and glanced at Murata, "You're right Your Eminence, this is rather confusing." then he turned back to the troubled swordsman, "I think, though it may be hard for you both, that you should go see him Conrad. He seems far more likely to listen to you then to any of us. I'm not sure if he even knew the rest of us in the other world."

"Hmph, I'm sure he did even it wasn't yet." Wolfram proclaimed, his hands on his hips, "No matter what world he's in or what life he's led, love surpasses all worlds no matter what! I'm sure that when we get this Yuri back to his world, he'll meet us someday if he hasn't already. Because we are connected. So that's why we'll always meet."

Gwendal and the rest of them smiled at the thought. Always meeting, always together even while living other lives. He had said something like that before, but only this time, did Wolfram's words seem more profound. His oldest brother couldn't help but smile, "When did you get so sentimental Wolfram?"

Wolfram blushed and scratched the tip of his nose, "I-I've always thought that way."

"No you didn't Wolfram. As I recall, you never acted so romantically until you..." Gunter trailed off, smiling nervously, "...met King Yuri. Oh dear, what are we going to tell the Kingdom Gwendal? We can't tell them this isn't their King..."

Gwendal nodded, "Even if we did, no one would believe us and would cause unneeded chaos. Therefore, for the time being, Gunter and I will handle the affairs of state as we always do when His Majesty is away. We have no other choice but to tell the Kingdom that he's ill and cannot see anyone until we can get our Yuri back safely. Before we do anything else though, Conrad is right, we need to talk with Yuri and explain what's going on. I think he may understand a little already but still, he deserves an explanation and an apology for how we've treated him. I'm sure that he'll understand since anyone can make an honest mistake."

Conrad smiled, "I think so too. Because no matter what, Yuri is Yuri at heart. Some things about him will never change. I only hope that our Yuri is doing alright..."

* * *

><p>All during their meeting, Yuri sat on the edge of his bed, running through what happened. Trying to see the logic in it. Yuri knew for a fact that his father was dead. Yet he was here. How was that possible?<p>

Yuri covered his face in both hands, failing to contain his tears again.

_I want to get away from this place..._Yuri wished to himself, _It hurts too much to see him. When I realize he's not the man I knew but a mirroring image of him. That's all he could be! And I can't take the place of the King here, even if it means I get to be with him again. That's selfish of me..._

He looked at the floor through the gaps in his fingers, still blurry with tears, and said out loud, "I wonder how their Yuri is doing? Is he lonely?" Yuri sighed, closing his eyes again, "If this really is just a mirroring world, then I have no right to be here. Nor to see the face of the man I once called father..." more tears spilled across his hands, "...I don't want to go back to my world, still, I can't stay here."

Suddenly, Yuri's entire body began to glow from within, and a magic circle formed underneath his feet, _Please, I ask whatever powers sleeping within me, take me to someone who can bring me home, so that their Yuri can do the same..._ he smiled with contentment, _It was enough, just to see him alive again._

However, before anything could happen, a knock came on the door and the circle vanished. Yuri opened his eyes and uncovered his face, replying "Come in..."

When Yuri saw that it was Conrad entering the room, he shot upright and clutched his hands in his lap, avoiding his gaze. Conrad noticed and smiled at him kindly, "There's no reason to be so guarded. We're not going to hurt you."

"I know that," Yuri glanced up at him then away, "But, I shouldn't be here. I realize that. Although I know about as much as any of you about the real reason that I am here." his eyes were still glossy with tears threatening to flow again. "I'm sorry for trying to hit you. I thought you were another of their tricks..."

"Of the men who killed your father." Conrad concluded.

Yuri sighed, "So you heard about that huh?" he stared at his tear sodden hands, "I heard what that other boy said. As long as I'm here, your Yuri can't return. Therefore, even if I don't want to, I have to go back to Syris. I'm a reflection of your Yuri. Just like you are reflective of my father. We can't both be with the person we miss, so I can at least be satisfied that I got to see you again." Yuri stood up and placed his hands on Conrad's face, something the Yuri he knew would have been too bashful to do, and said, "Over the years, I had almost forgotten what his face looked like. So in return for helping remember that face, I'll do what I can to bring your Yuri back." he smiled. "I promise."


	5. Distressing Choices

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

This chapter starts off by showing off some of this alternate Yuri's charm, personality, and child-like qualities. When Yuri himself tells Gretta the truth that he's not her father but an alternate version, she immediately believes him, saying that her Yuri never lies to her so she trusts him too. After that, Yuri starts playing around with her in the garden while the others watch them thoughtfully. Seeing for the first time just how alike this Yuri and Conrad are. Conrad seems kind of pleased at the idea when Gretta suddenly cries out after Yuri suddenly blacked out. And upon waking, says it was caused by a sound. Which later will turn out to be one of Sakura's feathers, reacting to his similarities in power and the nature of his soul. The next day, things get worse. The Ten Nobles have heard rumors of Yuri's so called 'condition' and pay a visit to the castle to check up on him. Hearing also that he had been wounded upon returning to the Kingdom, they express their concerns about Earths safety level. And Stoffel of course, has his own plans. Sending Raven to give Yuri a message. When he does find the young King, Raven notices that he seems rather guarded and full of uncertainty. Even so he still plans to follow Stoffel's plan of seducing Yuri with promises of relaxation from the stress he seems to be getting from his retainers. Yuri gets cornered by the two men, only managing to name one of them, and then as soon as they leave, he escapes to the library. That's when Yuri decides that he's tired of lying and that he's going to fake getting kidnapped by enlisting the aid of an unwitting Stoffel. Unaware himself that his captors from his world have also followed him into this one. And they are aiming to take him back...

**Note:** I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't as good as the other ones. I was having a hard time redoing the plot and ended up with this randomness-filled chapter instead. I am leading up to some action though, where we get a glimpse of the skills Yuri learn from his father before he died. Perfected in secret over his years of captivity. I am glad that my 'In Search of Valor' is turning out well though. Unfortunately I'm still a little stuck on 'The Eclipsed Warrior' but I may be able to finish a chapter soon if I can just finish a few issues. Oh, and to 'Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari', I decided to have it take place while the clone Syaoran is on the hunt for feathers. Since I forgot that I planned to have him and the alternate Yuri have a huge battle later on in the original version. Good news is, I plan on having my same dream scene from the previous version of this story too ay some point. Where Yuri meets Sakura while she's trapped in that dream world and explains why Julia was born blind to both 'Yuri's'. Who end up meeting each other in this dream. And will in fact meet in more dreams later on, swapping stories about their pasts and bonding as thought they were actually brothers. Which in a way, they almost could be. Enjoy this new chapter! I wrote the Yuko narration myself.

**P.S.** If any of you know a good place to find quotes from TRC, I'd be grateful to hear about it. I've only been able to use XXXHolic quotes up until now...

Chapter 4

**"Even though it is scary to know yourself, to stay ignorant of yourself is much, much more scary." XXXHolic**

* * *

><p><em>Yuko narrating:<em>

_There are many people in the world. Countless more beyond it. Sometimes even the same one. Those people in simple terms you could call spin offs of the same person. Same soul; Different hearts. _

_Though each has lived his or her own life one thing remains constant. Their soul. _

_But out of all those countless realities, only one is the original. But finding the soul that was born first is nearly impossible._

_Reincarnated or otherwise it's all the same in regards to their soul. To each is a unique heart, a flavor that they add. Although even if the soul is shared the life of each differs, for no one life is exactly the same as another. Some have unfinished business in the world. Or a world that needs their unique spirit. A journey that the spirit must take. A fate that the heart of the one in the world at the time must face._

* * *

><p>This Yuri, unlike their own, was much more mature. But in a way that only happens after having suffered alone. He still seemed unsure about them and thus kept a distance from them from them most of the time. All except for Conrad of course.<p>

Even after realizing this wasn't the same man he knew, Yuri stayed close to him. Watchful and calm around the only familiar face he knew in this world. Feeling more secure, as though just by being near him, he was safe from anything that might try to do him harm.

Yet even Yuri knew that wasn't the case.

One can't be sheltered from all the misfortunes of the world. For with the good comes the bad. Just like with anything else. And to learn, a person must experience both. In order to find the true value in the other.

At times, Conrad kept forgetting that this wasn't the same Yuri. Since the two acted so alike. Not that that surprised him. Murata had explained that although this was indeed an alternate Yuri, the nature of his soul was the same. Which also meant, according to the Great One, that this Yuri could use all the same artifacts as their Yuri. Such as the Demon Sword and the Demon Flute as two examples.

Admittedly, was also much easier for Yuri to relate to the others once he had spoken to Conrad. He felt more relaxed being around a presence he knew. Despite knowing full well that he wasn't his Conrad. Wondering if at some point, if he'd ever known the others as well or would eventually meet them back in his own world.

Yuri would have to help keep up appearances according to Murata's plan while he was here but he still planned on being true to himself too. He was wearing a black half sleeve turtle neck and a pair of pale gray pants and brown boots. When they asked about the new outfit, Yuri just smiled and said he felt like a change to freshen things up. Disarming them with his sweet smile.

Out of all the things they had to do though to keep this whole thing under wraps from the rest of the world, the hardest part was going to be telling Gretta the truth about him. Or at least they thought it would be, but, Yuri actually handled it very well. By being gentle and completely honest. He felt it wasn't right to lie about being her father, adoptive or not, according to what the others had explained. So Yuri took her aside and told her the truth.

They watched with amazement as Yuri took the little girls shoulders in his slightly bandaged hands and explained, "Hey, I heard you were really worried about me and you wanted to make me some cookies to feel better. Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you." he smiled charmingly.

Gretta smiled back, "I'm so glad you feel better Yuri. I was scared when you came back all wet. They said someone hurt you before you came back..."

"No one hurt me. It happened when I escaped the men who took me. But it's not what you think." Yuri locked eyes with the young girl and asked, "Tell me Gretta. Do you believe that there are other realities? Can you imagine yourself living another life in another world?" Yuri asked.

Gretta tilted her head and thought about it for a moment, unsure of what he was getting at, then she nodded with excitement and replied, "Yeah. I can imagine lots of things. Actually, that would be really cool! Maybe they'd have fairies there like those stories you always tell me Yuri." she beamed.

That's when Yuri shook his head, further explaining, "To tell you the truth, I'm one of those kinds of people. I came from another world, but I look just like your father and have the same soul. Now, that may seem unbelievable, but it's the truth. And while I'm here, your father, Yuri Shibuya, can't come back. But I promise you, I'm going to do everything I can to help get him back. So can you be a good girl and keep this a secret between us?" he smiled warmly.

At first they thought that Gretta would never buy it, but something about his honesty about it made her believe every word. Only, she did back away and look Yuri over. You know, just to be sure. Gretta walked around Yuri, wondering if she could really tell the difference. But she couldn't.

"What's it like?" Gretta asked after returning to her position in front of him.

Yuri blinked, "What?"

"That place you came from. What's it like?"

"So you believe me?" Yuri smiled slyly, "I could be lying." he challenged.

However Gretta just smiled like she just knew and poked his chest, "My Yuri never lies to me. So you won't either. It is a little weird though. And will my father really be alright?" she asked.

Yuri's eyes became tender and he hugged the little girl, laughing, "You know, you're dad's a lucky guy. He did a good job raising you. And I'm going to enjoy being friends with you." he then held her at arms length, smiling mischievously, "Hey, you know what?"

Gretta blinked, "What?"

"Can I tell you another secret?" Yuri winked, gesturing for her to come closer. Gretta did, and leaned forward to hear the secret. Smiling impishly, Yuri whispered in her ear, "Your it." then Yuri jumped up, grinning like a little kid, dashing away a few steps, "Catch me if you can!" he called and ran off.

Gretta laughed, "Hey, no fair! Wait up!" and she started following after the other Yuri into the gardens.

* * *

><p>All the while as the two played, the occupants of the castle watched them. Particularly a certain group of noble men, curious about what this other Yuri was like compared to their own. And the differences were obvious. As were the similarities...to a certain swordsman.<p>

Murata elbowed Conrad and smirked, "He's totally your child. I can see small hints at things he must have learned from you in the alternate world. I mean look at that," he nodded as they watched Yuri and Gretta come to a halt in their game to admire a bed of flowers. Then Yuri sat her down and started telling stories about things in his world. Gesturing with his hands and feeling much more at ease now, knowing he was safe here. Smiling a familiar warm and gentle smile that wasn't quite Yuri's but more like Conrad's. Watching Gretta with a sort of watchful tenderness as she asked so many questions about his world.

"It is indeed strange to see those similarities." Gunter said simply. Then he smiled, "While he's not His Majesty, I can tell now without a doubt that he does have that same noble soul. Oh, to think, that regardless of his trials, this Yuri remained so strong and held fast to his values! I do hope he's met me too in the other reality. I wonder what I would be there? I can scarcely imagine..."

Conrad nodded, "To be honest, I never gave much thought to what it meant when I was called to be Yuri's Godfather..." he smiled at the other Yuri, "...it's hard for me to imagine actually raising His Highness in an alternate reality. It must be hard for him."

"What is?" Wolfram asked halfheartedly before lifting his tea cup to his lips, locked on Yuri the whole time.

Conrad glanced at his younger brother thoughtfully, "Don't you know?"

Wolfram snorted, "How would I know?"

Conrad narrowed his eyes. "Wolfram, I'm dead in his world..." he told him, "...at first, when I entered the Tomb, Yuri thought it was a trick by the people who've held him captive over the last nine years in his world. He see's his father in me as much as we see our own Yuri in him. Yet, this Yuri knows he doesn't belong here. But he can't help but cling to it because his soul knows this place too, even when this Yuri himself doesn't." Conrad smiled though, "Despite how safe he feels here and how much he'd like to stay with us, Yuri promised me he'd help us get our Yuri back. Returning to his own world where he's alone. Both his parents are dead. And Yuri doesn't want to endanger his childhood friends by looking for them while those men who captured him are still out there. This Yuri says that he was happy just seeing his father's face again," Conrad reached up and brushed his fingers across the scar on his right eyebrow, "But IS that enough for him? Or is Yuri hiding the true extent of his loneliness?"

"Conrad..." Gunter sighed when-

"Yuri!" Gretta cried out.

They all jumped to their feet to find Yuri collapsed on the ground over by the flowerbed. When they came down to where they were, they asked Gretta, "What happened?"

Gretta shook her head, "I don't know, Yuri said he heard a sound, like a bell. Then Yuri suddenly fell over. Is he alright?" she asked with concern, not knowing what to do.

Before they could reply Yuri groaned and opened his eyes. Which flashed blue for a split second. Then he noticed his audience and Yuri said, "What the-this is an odd place for a nap." he joked to make Gretta feel better, "Sorry about that Gretta. I don't know what happened." Yuri drew a sharp breath as he pushed himself up, slightly irritating his bruised ribs. "Did I scare you?" Yuri put his hand on her head and stroked her hair, "I'm really sorry."

"No, it's ok." Gretta smiled weakly.

Wolfram knelt down and held out his hand to Yuri, "Here, let me help you up." he offered.

"Thanks." Yuri smiled but then, just as he got to his feet, he got dizzy and fell forward into Wolfram's arms.

Slowly Yuri looked up and their eyes met, making them both blush deeply. And so Yuri quickly pulled away, holding his hands behind his back, avoiding Wolfram's surprised expression.

Wolfram was baffled. That wasn't a disgusted blush, nor an angry blush, Yuri had bushed with a flustered sort of blush. Yuri had never acted like that way before. Especially towards him. He knew better though so Wolfram, ignored that expression of Yuri's and said simply, "You aren't fully healed you know. I think you should go back inside and rest for awhile. Don't you guys agree?"

Gunter nodded and offered, "I'll escort you to your room."

Yuri shook his head and resumed his calm and collected self. Then he nodded and took his arm that Gunter offered, "Alright. I guess I'll see you guys later." Yuri smiled before being led off to his room.

Meanwhile, Conrad noticed Wolfram still had a hint of red on his cheeks. Wolfram seemed distressed. And Conrad was sure he knew why. Like himself, Wolfram too kept comparing the two 'Yuri's'. Seeing things he liked in the one and the things he didn't in the other. For example, as far as either of them could tell, this Yuri didn't have an issue liking other guys. And he was much more mature and cautious.

Through it all though, Wolfram knew that despite all that, he much preferred his own Yuri. THAT Yuri was the one he was engaged to, not this one from a parallel universe. So Wolfram had to make sure he kept his distance, or else the temptation of falling for this new Yuri may become too great...

* * *

><p>As they feared, the next day news of Yuri's so called 'condition' had already leaked out to Stoffel Von Spitzbeg and the other Ten Nobles. So now, with them all paying a 'surprise' visit to the castle, Gwendal and the others had to keep make sure to keep Stoffel in particular away from Yuri as much as humanly possible. Which they doubted would work for long. Since Yuri himself kept wondering around the castle by himself. Skillfully avoiding them, but not in order to escape like he had tried before. Yuri just had some feelings to sort out and preferred not to get confused by being around Conrad too much.<p>

And it wasn't long before Stoffel indeed made his first move...

Yuri had finished a book he was reading and left his self induced seclusion inside the treasury then he happened to run into Lord Raven on his way to return the book. Who was looking for him on Stoffel's behalf. Of course, Yuri had no idea who this person was or what he was capable of.

Raven bowed as he met with the young King and said, "Your Highness, I heard that you haven't been feeling well lately. So my Lord Stoffel wanted me to tell you if there's anything he can do for you, you need only ask."

Shifting the book under his arm Yuri nodded in reply, "That's very kind of him. But there's no need, I feel much better now. Thanks for worrying though." he added a with a charming smile.

But Raven was a tricky one and said, "Are you sure you are well? I heard rumors that you were seriously injured before you returned and your memory had suffered from that. So just to make sure, do you know who I am?" he challenged with a calm voice.

Yuri laughed and smiled, "Oh that? I'm sorry but you've heard wrong. My memories are just fine. It's true that I was hurt but that was just an accident. I fell through a window and-"

"You didn't answer my question." Raven reminded him with a knowing smile.

Yuri shrugged, and then, completely guessing, he said, "You're Raven of course." _He does look like a 'raven' guy._ Yuri thought with hint of amusement.

"That's correct." Raven replied with slight disappointment, but, he wasn't convinced quite yet. "Might I ask what you are doing here by yourself?"

At that, Yuri's face fell and he bowed his head, his black hair covering his eyes, replying with, "There's something I have to do. It's going to be the hardest thing I've eve done but I will do it anyway because I made a promise. Still, I don't know how to do it without ending up losing something I care about all over again..." and his feelings of uncertainty showed clearly on his face. "I don't know if I can bear losing it a second time."

"Oh?" Raven asked, suddenly feeling guilty for asking.

He had never seen King Yuri look so child like. Not in his usual silly way anyway, but in the way Raven was seeing now. Yuri looking as though he felt he didn't belong and that they didn't want him there.

So Raven thought something must have happened between His Highness and his retainers. While Raven was sure this could work to Stoffel's advantage, he himself didn't feel like now was the best time to try anything. As Yuri truly seemed to look vulnerable and as though he would shatter any second.

Raven bowed, "Forgive me Your Highness. I'm sure that you only wanted a break from all the work. I understand. Things have been busy, what with Big Shimaron's King acting up again."

"Big Shimaron?" Yuri inquired.

"What's this? Haven't your retainers told you?" Raven asked honestly, "Well I'm sure they had their reasons." he shrugged.

Yuri stepped back, remembering that he needed to avoid them finding out he wasn't really the Yuri they thought he was. So Yuri replied carefully, "They have their reasons for many things. Keeping things from me as one example. But they're doing it for the good of this Kingdom. I trust them to do what they have to do, and I'll do the same." he took another step back beginning to feel nervous, "I'm sorry, I really have to go. Tell Lord Stoffel thank you for his offer though. Bye." then, however, when Yuri turned to leave he ran into man himself. Stoffel Von Spitzbeg.

"What's your rush?" Stoffel asked, catching him mid-fall.

Yuri winced, "I really need to return Gunter's book to him." he clutched his ribs, "Please excuse me." However, Stoffel grabbed his shoulder. Preventing him from going anywhere. Jeez, where were his 'retainers' when Yuri really needed them?

Stoffel's expression became deeply concerned, getting into his act, "Your Highness, you really do seem overworked. Why not come visit my castle? We have a natural spring in the mountains that could really calm your nerves and help ease the aches from your wounds. My sister goes there often and it always makes her feel better. How about it?" Stoffel asked eagerly. "I'm sure it will do you a world of good for your mental and physical health." he beamed.

Yuri felt trapped, and he couldn't think of an excuse to get away. "I'll ask the others if it's ok..." Yuri replied nervously. _I can't do this. I can't keep lying to these people..._

Satisfaction glittered in his eyes and Stoffel nodded, grinning with triumph, "Very good! I hope to see you there then! Come Raven." he called, walking away to meet with the other nine nobles. "We have a meeting to attend.

"Sire." Raven bowed again, "By your leave."

"Y-yeah..." Yuri trailed off, watching them go, before he too, turned back around and continued to the library. Going as fast as he could without running. Glad to get away from that situation.

* * *

><p>Once he finally got to the library, Yuri shut the doors and slid to the floor, panting. Dropping the book as he did so with a dull thunk. "Dang that guy was pushy..." Yuri chuckled weakly, "This is harder then I thought. Still..." he grabbed the book and stood up again, replacing the book to the shelf, "...it's better then being back at that place."<p>

When Yuri closed his eyes, he could remember what it had been like back home after his father died. As long he behaved, the people who kept him confined all those years didn't do anything to him. But in the beginning, Yuri fought them bitterly, sometimes refusing to eat and was force fed. Yuri would never intentionally kill himself, but, he refused to just submit to their will. Knowing that he was in a house full of murderers.

Yuri remembered all the things he'd been through up until now. They cast so many spells on him, trying to eat away at his mind. However, Yuri endured. He knew how to put on a mask when inside, he felt like screaming to the high heavens in rage and sorrow. So what was so different here and now?

Only one thing remained unchanging. From that time, the loving memory of his father had kept Yuri going back then. And it was that same thing keeping Yuri going now. Perhaps it was harder because Yuri was near that valiant man once again, at least in spirit so to speak, since this Conrad had the same soul as his departed father. Maybe that was why he felt so conflicted...

Because at soon as they met, Yuri felt his feelings for Conrad shifting to something more, which he knew was dangerously risky. Because everything Yuri did would effect the other Yuri's status as this countries King.

Yuri traced the spines of each book he past, looking for another one to read when-

"Your Highness, the Ten Nobles are waiting for you." a pair of soldiers reported.

"Wha...?" Yuri blinked, "But I..." he groaned, suspecting that man Stoffel had told the others that his memory problems were only a rumor. And therefor he was fully capable of coming to the meeting. "That sly fox..." Yuri sighed, "Fine. Tell them I'll be right there."

"Sir!" the soldiers saluted and left.

However, Yuri had other plans. "Time for the 'Great Escape' plan!" Yuri grinned, "This has gone on long enough. I'm not going to stand for it anymore. I am Yuri Leonheart, son of Conrad Leonheart! And I won't be someone I'm not anymore!"

And so, the young double black began planning his escape without ruining the status of the real Demon King. He was going to fake his own kidnapping. With the help of a certain former Regent of the throne, named Stoffel.

But...there was someone else already in the castle who was plotting to kidnap him anyway. The shadow in his room from the other day. One from his world who had finally located their missing captive. Now plotting to take him to a certain place in this world, which was where his journey to self discovery would truly start...


	6. Waking 'Tsubasa'

****Disclaimer:****I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

While trying to get away before the meeting with the other nine nobles of the Ten Nobles, Yuri meets with and sets his plans for escape with Stoffel. After telling him a half truth about his feelings and asks to get a few things from his room. Before they set the plan in motion. Stoffel thinking of course, that King Yuri had finally realized how much he needed him. Only, he's seriously mistaken, since this isn't even his real King. So Yuri goes to his room and writes a farewell letter. Telling them he can't lie anymore. Just as he goes to meet up with Raven's men, who have agreed to led Yuri quietly out of the castle at Stoffel's request, the men who had him prisoner all these years had found him. Therefore, Yuri abandons the first plan and focuses on fighting off these men. Meanwhile, everyone else is looking for him so that they can start the meeting when soldiers report intruders in the castle attacking their Demon King. But when they come upon the scene, they find that they can't pass the threshold to the gardens due to some strange magic. Watching helplessly, they note how skilled Yuri seems in duel bladed combat and see that he's already beat three men and is facing them without turning into the Demon King. Unaware of course that this Yuri HAS no such form. The leader of the assassins starts mocking the young man and cornering him by reminding him how helpless he was without his father around. All hope seems lost when, at long last, his power awakens. Much to their delight. So now, the truth was about to be made known. And again, the most unexpected thing was about to unfold...

**Note:** Once more, thank you 'Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari' for your reviews. I'm honored to have such a loyal fan. Just remember to focus on school and don't fall behind. It'd be sad if you got grounded and couldn't read the newest chapters. But I digress. Also, thanks for the suggestions on places to find TRC quotes, but I decided to keep using the 'XXXHolic' ones after all. I hope you'll keep supporting this story. I'm just happy that it's doing so much better this time around. I end up drawing tons of pictures with scenes that never end up in the stories, which is sad, but hey, at least I can crank out crazy awesome idea's like this! All for the pleasure of knowing that others enjoy it as much as I do writing it! So as always, enjoy!

Chapter 5

**"You are never completely on your own. No one on earth is. Everyone is tied, and share's connections with others. That is why humans can never be completely free. It is the reason that humans feel joy and sorrow and also love." XXXHolic**

* * *

><p>If this was going to work, Yuri had to act quickly. While his ribs still ached, Yuri had at least managed to access a small portion of his own healing magic. Using it to heal the ribs themselves, but he ended up leaving the bruises. As it was harder to heal bone and at his level of magic he actually knew, it was better not to risk trying to do too much.<p>

The first thing Yuri knew he had to do was find that Stoffel guy again before the meeting. Although,in all honesty, Yuri didn't feel comfortable around him. Not what he acted so covetous of him. Still, Yuri needed him to act as a distraction while he started making it look as though he'd been kidnapped.

Sure, Yuri knew that Conrad and the others would chase him to keep up appearances of him as their King, but Yuri needed to search for the reason he was brought here by himself. After all, he had promised to do whatever he had to in order to get the original Yuri home. Even if it meant telling the Kingdom the truth about himself despite their wishes. Or running off on his own.

Yuri had only been here a few days, however, he couldn't live a lie anymore. His Conrad was dead. Nothing would bring him back.

And despite how hard they tried, Yuri could see that they too were having a hard time accepting him. Mirroring image or not Yuri did have the same soul and presence as theirs. So he acted similar enough to pass off as the real thing, excluding the memories. Thus if none of them took action now, he'd end up unintentionally taking over their Yuri's life in this world. The one thing Yuri promised not to do.

As much as Yuri would love being in his father's presence longer and mingling with Gretta and the others, it was wrong for Yuri to allow himself to get any closer. He was sure that Wolfram especially felt the same.

They had shared a moment, and in that moment, they both forgot that they didn't really know each other. Like with everything else, Wolfram felt familiar, and confused emotions surfaced. Maybe hinting that in regards of the soul's memory, that Wolfram's Yuri was beginning to feel something more towards this man.

In any case, Yuri had learned the guards patterns and so he managed to avoid most of them. Saluting those ones he couldn't avoid with a charming smile. Just like that Yuri made his way through the castle. Searching for Stoffel and Raven.

Luck was on his side as he saw them heading down an empty hallway. Grinning, Yuri dashed towards them, waving them down, "Hey! Hold on a second!" and he began getting into his act. He still felt bad about lying, but Yuri knew he had no choice.

"Your Highness, what are you doing? The meeting isn't for another thirty minutes." Raven asked, with an eyebrow raised. Yuri was known for waiting until the last second to show up at a meeting. So to see the young Demon King going early didn't seem quite normal.

"Made a decision that quickly?" Stoffel grinned, hoping that His Majesty had finally seen the value of the offer and his services.

When Yuri caught up to them, he shook his head, "No, I haven't asked them because I know they'll say I can't..." _That part actually is true, I doubt they want me out of their sight. _"...But I-" he rubbed his arm nervously, "-I think you're right about one thing. I need a break. But with so much going on the the fact that I was recently kidnapped-"

Their eyes widened and Stoffel exclaimed, "Kidnapped? How could they let this happen? Why didn't you say so in the first place? Did they tell you to say it was an accident? I can't believe those three!" he clenched a fist, "I knew it was only a matter of time before they showed their true colors!"

At that, Yuri waved his arms, saying, "No! It's not like that. They really were just trying to help me." he lowered his arms slowly, drooping his head, "It's just...when I was captured, those people tortured me. I was so scared most of the time that I don't remember most of my time there. When I finally managed to gather my wits and escape, I had to jump through a two story window just to get away. But I was in a state of shock when I returned. So I..." Yuri looked up, glancing at Raven, "...really don't remember much of anything. But I keep getting overwhelmed by this castle. Too many memories and feelings churning in my head and my heart. Conrad and the others are just worried about me so when I finally calmed down enough, they convinced me that there was an accident instead of what really happened. I realized that it wasn't though." Yuri smiled weakly, "They didn't lie to trick me, they did it to lessen the pain of remembering what happened. I'm sure in time I'll remember everything, but for now, I can't keep lying about this. It's unfair to the Kingdom and those who serve at my side. Therefore, I want to take you up on that offer, right now. I need to get away from the castle just for a little while, to help sift through what I remember without getting overloaded. I didn't know where else to turn..." tears began welling up in his eyes, real tears, as Yuri said, "...I can't lie anymore. It's wrong. To lie to myself and to everyone else. I hate that. I hate feeling so useless. Sheltered by people I can't even remember properly."

"Your Majesty..." Raven sighed with sympathy at the young King's plight.

"Fear not Your Highness! For I shall grant your wish. Raven, go call your men and have them quietly escort King Yuri outside the castle while I act as a distraction." And then he left without another word.

Stoffel could hardly contain his joy. King Yuri had come to HIM for help! Of all the people he could have asked for help, he'd asked Lord Stoffel Von Spitzbeg! Now, after all this time, maybe he'd finally win His Majesties favor! Finally the boy had seen the light and knew the value of his services!

Yuri shifted uncomfortably though as he stood alone with Raven again, "Would you mind if I grabbed a few things first? I also want to at least leave them a note too, because I don't want them to think I was kidnapped again." _That's right, just keep going like this. So while I am with his men, I'll escape and begin my search for the true reason I was brought here. And in that way keep my promise by finding a way to return to Syris. Then when their Yuri returns and I am back in my own world, maybe I will seek out my friends after all. I'm sure we have met or will meet if our bonds are this strong in this reality..._

"Alright, I'll send somebody to get you in a few minutes." Raven bowed and he too left to go do as he had been asked.

But this still didn't feel quite right. Even with his supposed memory loss, King Yuri was acting strangely. He didn't like it. It made him feel uneasy, as though something terrible was at work here. And Raven he had no idea how right he was...

* * *

><p>Smiling sadly at his success, Yuri returned to his room and indeed began writing a note to leave Conrad and the others. He sat down at the small desk off in the corner and wrote:<p>

_To my friends,_

_I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much being here and knowing that I don't belong. I can't keep lying to everyone. I hate that. It makes me feel selfish. I thought just seeing my father again was enough but it's not. He'll never travel by my side again, telling me stories of his adventures searching for buried cities and fighting creatures of the dark. He'll never hold me close as we sit under a curtain of stars watching a dying fire. _

_There is one thing that we all wish for one day or another. A wish that can never be granted, but can always be wished. It's to see the dead come back to life. Seeing Conrad was like seeing that become a reality. But. That too is a lie. I refuse to allow myself to wallow in self pity and being compared to a person I can never replace. Even if I did wish it. Because this is where HE belongs. He has a place here, and I'm nothing but a space filler until he can return._

_I know it's only been a few days but I really feel like it would be best if I left. I have no place in this world. Nor in any of your hearts. I'm sure you know that already. _

_All I am, is a reversed one of countless reflections in a mirror of worlds beyond your own. I have his soul, but my heart is not of the same man. I have seen and felt things he cannot replace either with the feelings of his towards you that I feel whenever I'm here. I won't let myself be drawn in by the illusion of safety and belonging here. It's not fair to him or to you. _

_Therefore, I am taking matters into my own hands. I'm leaving to find my own truth. _

_I'm sure you'll follow me, but rest assured, I will not stop running from you. I won't let myself loom any larger in your hearts. It is better to sever our ties now, before I get caught up in feelings that aren't entirely mine. And cling to a thing I can never have again._

_I'm sorry. And thank you for everything. I hope we can meet again, once I return to Syris, because of the links we made here. _

_Goodbye._

_Sincerely, your friend always,_

_Yuri Galileo Leonheart_

Once he finished, Yuri folded it neatly and placed it on the bed in plain sight. Looking at it sadly. "It's for the best." Yuri smiled contently. Then turning to leave this place behind, and Conrad, forever.

That's when it happened...

Yuri sensed that something was wrong and without warning, the window exploded so Yuri took refuge behind the bed. He felt their presence and then Yuri saw the group of men flood through the window. Their cloaks appeared to be nothing more then wavering shadows. Floating across their shoulders like smoke.

Yuri stared with an air of authority at the men, knowing perfectly well who sent them...

* * *

><p>"Looks like we found our target." one man sneered.<p>

"Such a troublemaker this one is, thinking he could escape by coming to an alternate reality. Heh, how naive." said another.

Yuri snarled at them, "Leave this place or I'll call the guards. I won't go back to that place!"

One of the men turned and said, "You shouldn't even be here boy." there was a note of taunting in his voice. "This isn't your world. You are unwelcome here."

"Shut up!" he shouted, then Yuri took a strange stance, with both his hands positioned fingers all pointed together like a spearhead. As if he could stab them with his bear hands.

Then the men all laughed at him. And the man from before said "You are such a child. We know you're bluffing, you're still hurt from falling through the window. You can't possibly think you can-" But then with a smile on his lips, Yuri lunged at the man who spoke. Sweeping him up over his head with a single twirling motion, as if he were a rag doll, and sent the man flying into the opposite wall.

The man scrambled up with a look of utter shock on his face. Rather then the confidence from just moments before. "That's-That's impossible! How can you-?"

"Because-" Yuri grinned, "I have people here that I want to protect. And that gives me strength!" And then with such grace and skill Yuri crouched down in preparation to attack again. "So..." he began with a raw fury and an adventurous wildness in his eyes. Then Yuri smirked at the rest of the men, "Who's next?" Knowing he'd need more space, Yuri suddenly turned on heel and ran out the doors. With them hot at his heels.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Gunter and Gwendal preparing for the meeting, hoping for the best, the rest of them were looking for their wayward 'King'. Wondering if Yuri was hiding in the treasury with a book again that's where they decided to check first.<p>

That's when they ran into Lord Bielefeld, Wolfram's uncle, and the other nine nobles heading for the Round Table. Preparing for their meeting concerning the recent state of His Highness's return. For all they knew, King Yuri had been captured in the other world and forced to take drastic measures to escape. Which resulted in his wounds and memory loss.

Although in truth they weren't so sure how badly that his memory had been effected. That is, except for Stoffel supposedly, since His Highness himself had told him. A little tidbit he kept to himself due to what he and Raven were about to do.

Still, if it came down to it, the Ten Nobles would run the country until King Yuri recovered his health and memories. Worse case being they'd have to choose a new King. And he already knew who to pick. AGAIN. His nephew, Wolfram.

"Ah, there you are." Waltorana said, "We were going to send someone to fetch you Your Eminence. Since we were hoping you could explain what happened to King Yuri on Earth."

Murata nodded nervously, "Of course." he chuckled.

The other nobles, who were unaware of the situation, exchanged glances at his odd behavior. "Is something the matter?" Lord Radford asked.

"Not really, it's just, Shibuya has wandered off again. So we're looking for him. We've already sent the guards to help out. It's likely he's in the treasury again. He's seemed to like it down there just like Gretta does. Since it's cool and quiet. I'm sure that he's annoyed with all of us fussing over-"

"My Lords!" a group of soldiers rushed forward to meet them, "There are intruders in the castle! They are in pursuit of His Majesty!"

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"Where are they now? Take us there. We must protect the King." Gwendal ordered.

"Follow me." the main soldier said, heading towards the gardens. Leading the band towards the place where Yuri was fighting for his freedom. Now they would really see, just how different this Yuri truly was.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, several of the attackers had already fallen. And a barrier had been put up so when they tried to leave the hallway and enter the gardens, they were repelled. "What's this?" one of the lords exclaimed, "Who are those men? This isn't Esoteric powers." he laid his hands on the barrier, "I've never felt this kind of magic before."<p>

"Forget about that. What about His Highness? Look!" Stoffel pointed out the young King.

Yuri had taken the swords of two of the fallen attackers. Each blade skillfully poised at each side. They had never seen him so skilled with a blade, let alone two. Five men had him cornered but Yuri dove at them without hesitation. His twin blades wove a web of blood as he fought his assassins trying to recapture him. Refusing to let himself fall into their hands again.

Thinking it was an easy win there weren't really that many of them this time. Maybe seven or ten at the most. For they only remembered Yuri as a broken down boy who had given up all hope of escape. Not knowing that the entire time, well, most of the time anyway, that had only been an act to throw them off. Waiting for the opportune moment.

"Just give up boy, you can't fight forever. And daddy dearest isn't here to save you!" their leader snarled, a line of blood bathing the hilt of his sword.

At that, Yuri froze. How dare he? How dare they mock his father's sacrifice? "What is it that you even want from me?" he screamed, "Why am I so special to you people? What was the point of keeping me all this time? I have nothing to offer you! So why can't you just leave me the hell alone?"

"Because you've been engraved with the power to surpass time-space. You proved it when you escaped the castle and came to this reflection world. We need that power. The power of the 'Tsubasa'!" he grinned, "You have no idea how long it took us to track you down boy. To you, only three days have passed. While to us, it's been three years since you escaped us. Whats more, it shouldn't even be possible for you to be in this world! This proves that you've transcended the Laws of Nature. By coming here, to where your Origin exists."

Yuri lowered his swords, "'Origin'?" he backed away, "What are you...talking about?"

"Oh? Have we really kept you that in the dark?" the man mused. Smirking as he and his remaining men advancing on the now fearful boy. Cornering him against one of the castle walls.

"What's going on here?" Waltorana asked with alarm, turning to Wolfram, Conrad, and Murata for an explanation.

But before they could form a reply, they were all interrupted when suddenly, that sound Yuri heard the day before rang out. Resounding throughout the entire castle. A sound so clear and soft, like a dew drop striking the ground, a note that could echo forever without losing it's tempo.

_Jiing..._

Over on the hillside, the Tomb of the Great One suddenly began to shake and glow with the same misty blue light like his eyes, like the shimmer of water, shifting to the ruins Yuri saw in his vision the last time he was there. A different seal being carved in place of the Great Ones.

_Jiing...jinng..._

Yuri began to glow too, floating out off the ground, dropping both swords. Seeing images of reflecting people and places from this world and his own. Crashing together and overlapping one another. His eyes burning with a blue flame.

The leader began to laugh as the two worlds began to overlap each others existences. "NOW we're getting somewhere! Show us your true power, Yuri Leonheart, heir to the lost Kingdom of Pandora, show us the power of the legendary 'Tsubasa'!"


	7. Origins

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

This chapter starts off with a brief flash back of the day Yuri Leonheart's father was killed. It's what he's seeing now while his powers warp the world around him. Crashing the 'space' of his world and this one together. Especially around the Tomb of the Great One and the castle. Soon after, Yuri's powers break the barrier that those men created and allowed Conrad and the rest of them to see the situation batter and to fight off those assassins. Only, Yuri uses his powers to banish them from this world for the time being and at last Yuri begins to descend to the ground. When Conrad tries to reach him, Yuri's powers keep him from doing so. Subconsciously following Yuri's wish not to let Conrad get any closer to him, only, in this case, in a literal sense. Yuri tells them his heart can't take it anymore, and points out to them that he's not the Yuri they care about. That it was cruel to pretend to love him when it was only a lie. That it was their own 'Yuri' that they wanted. To their shock, the alternate Yuri points behind them and none other then the original Yuri is standing right behind them. Having been brought by the alternates powers. What confused Murata is that nothing happens while they are in the same world as he thought. The two Yuri's meet and take each others hands, becoming connected like a pair of twins, sharing their memories and feelings. They turn to face them and explain why they can be together and tell them what the alternates purpose is in this world. It is to restore the path between this world and his own because something happened long ago that fractured that world, leaving most of it in ruins. And it was that world, not Earth, that it was meant to be connected to. They tell them that there was a great power that was scattered throughout countless realities and universes that resulted in such paradox's coming to be. Also telling them that same power had now been engraved into the alternates soul since his soul, which is also their King's soul, was close enough in nature to harbor the 'Tsubasa'. Creating a new pair of them using the feathers power hidden within his core. A feather that needed to be removed before Syaoran showed up to take it. After they explain it, the two Yuri's collapse and before anyone can reach them, a magic circle appears and whisks them both away. Leaving them with unanswered questions and now, two missing Yuri's. Lastly, while their both unconscious, the two Yuri's, their minds inside the original's, meet none other then Sakura herself. Pulled into the dreams since they have a feather. Sakura explains everything and shows that Julia too was drawn into the dream as well. Since in dreams all beings, self, alternates, or the dead can meet without restriction. Sakura hints that in a life before she was Julia, that Julia made a wish that cost her her eyesight when she WAS born as Julia. But when they ask, Sakura says that they need to learn that on their own. She warns them that they need to free that feather from within them before Syaoran shows up to take it. Not afraid to kill anyone in his way to get it. While she says the feathers don't matter to her anymore, Sakura at least wants them gone so that Syaoran will stop killing others. And so, before Yuri can ask more, he and his alternate are expelled from the dream. About to wake up in a place long forgotten by both worlds. Where their lives will change forever...

**Note:** To 'Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari', as always, thanks for the review. I hope you feel better soon! Enjoy those pictures I sent you!

Chapter 6

**"There's no such thing as an one-sided connection." XXXHolic**

* * *

><p><em>It was the night of his 8th birthday. The <em>_stars__ glittered brightly and the moon glowed softly. As if the world was unaware of the tragedy about to unfold. Yuri and his father had finally come to the capital after traveling for a long long time. They were enjoying a quiet night of reading in front of the fire after __celebrating another year of Yuri's life. Safe from their pursuers. Or so they first thought. _

_Whenever they had to travel his father always told Yuri that 'home is with the people you love, not the building you live in.' But back then Yuri always knew that they were running from something whenever they went on these long trips. From someone who was after Yuri for a strange unawakened power that he possessed. It was on that night, when they had returned to the capital for one of their rare visits when the men came. And ruined Yuri's life forever._

_For there was an age old __prophecy __Yuri's birth. About a power unlike any other which lay dormant within him. Yuri never knew what the prophecy was. Nor what true form that power takes. But it was reflected by the glow of the moon in his eyes, allowing him to see more to the worlds hidden side. _

_Ever since the day Yuri was born he had somehow known that he wasn't like other people. That he was special. But even his parents never understood how special. __Neither__ did Yuri. However, deep within his being Yuri could always feel that energy. That power he couldn't quite reach. A power Yuri always knew was there. _

_All that Yuri did know for certain back then, or soon discovered,was that whoever they were, they wanted his power bad enough to kill..._

_That night the wards his father placed around their camp by the road, just outside the great city, had been disarmed while they were reading Yuri's favorite book, The Chronicles of Heroes. A book that Yuri had gotten for his birthday and loved very much. _

_Because to Yuri, there was no greater hero to him then his father. But he still admired them. And someday, Yuri would become a world traveler and to those kinds of heroes. Maybe even duel a few! _

_His father had taught Yuri many skills when he was old enough to fight. Ever since Yuri was young, his father taught him how to survive on his own and how to fight with a number of weapons. Including his own body. Just in case something ever happened to him and Yuri was left alone. _

_He taught Yuri about how the world worked and the skills he would need to survive honestly in it. But those skills wouldn't be enough to save his father from his fate this night. Nor prevent Yuri from being taken._

_The men came like silent shadows through the fading trees. And Yuri's father finally sensed the danger and ordered Yuri to hide. But Yuri refused, "I can take 'em father! I'll protect you! Just you watch!" and the little boy drew his dagger from his boot. But his father Conrad could see how terrified his son really was and shook his head. Smiling warily. His adopted son was a __stubborn__ boy as always._

_Conrad smiled and ruffled his black hair. "Then protect yourself for me and get out of here. Knowing that you are out of harms way I can focus on the fight. That's what will protect me from harm, a promise to return to you. Now. You know where to meet! Go! And I swear I'll find you!" _

_That's the exact moment that the men __flooded__ into the small campsite. Like phantoms clad in shadows, looking more like dark specters then physical men. They swarmed in around them like a flock of ravens to the kill. With their swords __gleaming__ in the firelight. Hungry for blood. _

_Yuri __stubbornly__ nodded to his father, grabbed his horses reigns and dashed towards the forest. But his path was blocked by a tall and heartless looking man. His gray eyes glinted with __blood lust__ and he rose his sword to attack. However, Yuri was quicker and he threw his dagger at him. Hitting a killing blow. The small blade hit his attacker at his collarbone. Killing him instantly. But unfortunately, now Yuri's only weapon, his dagger was lodged there in his collarbone. so he was forced to abandon it. Knowing that he needed to escape and help his father keep his mind on the battle at hand. _

_With his attacker now out of the way Yuri thought their path was clear. When from his right another attacker had snuck past his fathers furious blows and moved in for the capture. He sprang from around a tree and snatched Yuri by the hair. Then pulled him into an __arm lock__, "Nobody move or he dies!" the man proclaimed with a sneer. However, Yuri wasn't going down so easily._

_Yuri, being completely reckless, bit the man's arm hard until it bled. Disgusted when Yuri could taste the man's dirty blood in his mouth. However it had the desired effect. The man released Yuri in a howl of pain and the young boy scurried away. Back towards his nervous horse. _

_Once he was a safe distance, Yuri smiled in victory, ran over to his horse Shade again took her reigns. But when Yuri turned back to smile at her reassuringly when-SPLASH. _

_To Yuri's horror a sword was sticking out of her corded chest from the side, penetrating her lungs. And the blood she coughed up hit Yuri's horrified face. That's when Yuri screamed in terror. Causing his father to turn and see what had happened._

_Next, a log from the fire was knocked over into the dry grass and the flames enveloped everything. Casting a eerie blood red glow to the entire scene. Like hell itself had been unleashed. Eliminating the shadow of the trees and forcing the rest of the men to fight out in the open. Their shadowy forms writhed in a hellish red glow. _

_Enraged, Yuri's father killed the man who murdered the poor animal in the same fashion. Without mercy. Then Conrad knelt down and closed the dead man's eyes. Whispering a prayer for his spirit to perhaps be saved. And then Conrad turned to his son._

_"Yuri. Listen to me! You have to escape now, just go. Run! I promise I'll find you again but you have to go..." Then, the last thing Yuri's father ever said to him was this vow.**"'**_**_I told you before_**_**-**" he said as he hugged his adopted child closely in his blood spattered arms, "**-**__**that I would give up my arms, my heart, or my life for you. It's alright Yuri. I swear to you that I will never die. I will never leave you on your own.'**"_

_But he had lied..._

_For then, in that very same moment he made that promise, Yuri's father too, was mercilessly killed._

_A blade tore open the back of his shirt, cutting both flesh and bone. Sending blood into the air that fell like rain from the dripping red blade. Yuri screamed again in horror and was frozen in place. Paralyzed by __trauma__ of losing his last remaining parent in one instant._

_His father never even had the chance to whisper his true final words to his son before he was swallowed by the darkness. Never to wake again._

_Enraged by the loss, Yuri took up his father's sword from his limp hand. In his small impressionable heart, Yuri's mind was lost to such pain and rage and attacked with fury in his eyes. But all Yuri managed to do was slash the man's face before the sword fell out of his weak grip. It was too heavy for him to wield properly. _

_After that Yuri was grabbed by strong hands and immobilized by their __unyielding__ grip. They pulled Yuri away from his dying father. The last he saw of him...was of Conrad bathed in cold blood. Trying to save him. Always...because of him. Now he was truly and utterly alone in the world._

_That night Yuri vowed. When they first brought him to that place, Yuri vowed that he would return to that place. And find the exact place where his father had died again. In order to pay his respects and have a proper burial. Even if he was sure Conrad's body was now only ashes. Then, open that day, Yuri would make his choice for the path he would take from that day forward. After justice was served to the men who did this. When Yuri was truly free to decide his own future._

* * *

><p>Nobody could really say what happened next. The images of their overlapping worlds suddenly just vanished. Like it was brushing off a curtain of dust from itself, the world righted itself, and resumed it's normal form. Meanwhile, Yuri's body pulsed with a raging blue light, as though he were about to become the Demon King. But the only thing that happened was that the barrier barring Conrad and the others path shattered.<p>

So at last, they all spilled into the garden to stop these black robbed figures. However, at the second pulse from Yuri, they were blown away as well, as though they too were dust or smoke. Banishing them from the castle.

_Jiing..._

The sound rang once more, but then slowly faded along with Yuri's ebbing light.

As the light died, Yuri shivered and hugged himself as he floated back down. Hovering just above the ground. The earth rippling under his feet. Yuri whimpered to himself, having been locked in a dream of the past, "I have no right to exist here. This is his place. And I do not belong, I cannot ever be with that man again..."

"Yuri!" Conrad shouted, reaching out towards him. But his legs suddenly locked in place, preventing Conrad from reaching Yuri.

Upon hearing his father's voice again, Yuri opened his eyes and looked at the startled noblemen. His eyes narrowed sadly, then Yuri closed his eyes again and wept, "...I can't stand it anymore. I can't bear your kindness towards me. I beg you, don't pretend to care anymore just because I look like him, Conrad. Be honest with how you feel. For I can never be him or have a place here with you. Just as you can never be the man I once knew and be at my side." he uncrossed his arms and pointed, "Look there...that is the 'Yuri' you wish for. Not I."

They turned around sharply, to find themselves face to face with the Yuri they knew. His eyes blank and glossy. His slender form swaying dazed where he stood. Looking upon them with vacant eyes. Shimmering ever so slightly with the rippling lights of a waters gleam.

Just as Murata feared. The two Yuri's had now met. By why didn't anything happen as he thought it would?

* * *

><p>"Two King Yuri's?" Stoffel stumbled backwards, utterly baffled. "What in the world is going on here?"<p>

The original Yuri stepped forward, past Stoffel, heedless of the rest of them, and faced the other Yuri before them. The two Yuri's said nothing and stood facing each other. Like two long lost brothers meeting for the first time in years they stared at and into each other.

They mirrored each other, circling around each other, like watching a living reflection of yourself. Both Yuri's placed their hands together. Mirroring one another. Making the air ripple between them as well. Like a thin barrier dividing the two of them and keeping them from physically touching. The other Yuri's chest jolted and his image flickered in time with his heartbeat. Reacting to being so precariously close to the origin of his being.

The two Yuri's faced the rest of them, holding each others hands by reaching through the ripple and interlacing their fingers. Both of their expressions was unfocused and empty. Like they were in a trance. Tears rolling down their faces, starting on the opposite side of their faces.

When Yuri spoke, his voice was warped. Like it was two voices overlapping each other. Which actually, the two Yuri's were in fact speaking with one voice, the Demon King's voice, telling them,"_To each the others pain resound. In each the others truth is found. The power engraved in one shall be inherited by both. Two beings destined to meet. One soul shared, but two hearts of their own..._" they touched their foreheads together, never breaking their gaze from the startled men watching them, "_Our souls can touch without harm. Because the one you call your King is in fact the others Origin. The first ever to exist. Fear not. The equilibrium between us has not been broken. But heed these words. One 'Yuri' which stands before you is born from a fractured world and is as of now a severed existence. His powers reveal the true nature of this world and his own. Once linked; now the bonds lay broken where they fell apart. And it is our duty to restore that path. Repairing the damage done when these two worlds were forcefully severed by the power scattered across the dimensions. A shard of which resides within us, and always had from the very beginning. That shard must be freed in order to restore the path. The power now born in us woken from it's long sleep. Born because of two souls with a nature so alike that they blurred together. That of Yuri Shibuya and the Princess Sakura. Events and souls which reflect so closely that they brush one another in passing, without ever truly touching. Not only in these two noble souls, but in those closest to them. The power of 'Tsubasa' has been reforged within this soul of ours. A power that surpasses space and time; even the very laws dividing each dimension in their own universes. And we already hold the power to cross over into other worlds by the power hidden in water. But now, it is no longer needed. Coming to this world is the key to making things right in the world which is the true world meant to be reflected, not Earth. This is the path to changing the future of our worlds to the way it is meant to be. That is his purpose here. To restore the path between that world and this. To do this, free the feather from this soul and return it to she who dwells in sleep. The world that touches all, the world of dreams. There dwells Princess Sakura of the Kingdom of Clow. A world begotten from Earth. Just as Pandora, a lost country now torn asunder by lacking it's King, is begotten from this world. Reforge the ties. And bring us there. Only then can order be restored to our worlds and this noble soul. Be warned though, of he who has lost his heart and seeks these feathers. A boy with one blue eye clad in black. For he will kill all who stand in his way. Hurry, for the dream must end soon. A dream that we all share at one time or another. One which can never be granted, not even by those we call our Gods..."_

Then without warning, the original Yuri's eyes rolled back and he swooned; about to crash to the floor. Then, under them both, the same magic circle that had briefly appeared before, appeared under them both. Causing them both to warp as though they were made of water. Transporting to where this feather might be freed and their wings unfurled.

Without hesitating any more Conrad rushed over to them to stop the two Yuri's from leaving. But the magic circle that had reappeared under Yuri flashed white hot. And Conrad watched helplessly as his King's body was warped and churned. Then as it pulled the two young men into the sky in a bright flash, parting the clouds in the shock wave.

Conrad and the other shouted in dismay as they vanished,"Yuri!"

However, he was already long gone. Leaving them all stunned and confused. And Gunter glanced at his former student, wondering honestly, which Yuri had Conrad been crying out for...

* * *

><p><em>Yuko <em>_narrating__:_

_A twisted history. __Overlapping__ destinies. And those two worlds birthed from the same __existence._

_Two lives have now been set onto the same path. Pulled along by that thing we call fate, towards the end of their journey. _

_Where there is light, a shadow always lurks. Such is the nature of the human heart. But what if the shadows of the heart was removed __forcefully__? Even in purity they remain incomplete beings. Lacking in their hearts something vital. _

_So where then did those shadows go? While the Origin is the first soul to exist in the word for each person there is always a Dark side as well. A reality of a person at their lowest state of being. To some, their darkness is acting out evil deeds. While to others it is an unbreakable sadness. _

_To this child, there are two moons shining in his sky. One his dear father. The other his alternate self._

_But which one of them is the person who is truly to blame for these tragic events? _

_Secrets yet remain about the truth behind both of his very existences. Those memories that were either locked or erased. _

_Now true awakening is at hand._

* * *

><p><em>While dreaming, it was hard to tell what divided the two Yuri's, as right now they had blurred together as one being. And the alternate Yuri watched through the Origin's eyes as his dream unfolded...<em>

_"This place...Where am I?" Yuri thought as he floated in the darkness and then land on a solid surface; the ground littered with loose cherry blossoms. With strange smokey clouds in what appeared to be the sky._

_"Who's there?" came a gentle voice._

_Yuri jolted and turned to see a very pretty girl floating behind him. Her hair was short and a light honey brown and her eyes were a stunning jade green. She was wearing a white dress with coin-like laces jingling around it. The girl smiled at him and floated down, "Who are you? How have you wandered into this dream?" she asked._

_He shook his head, "I don't know. I think I passed out. I can't remember. I was trying to get back where my friends are when there was this flash of light and-" then Yuri blushed, "Sorry, where are my manners. My name is Yuri Shibuya. What's yours?" he smiled._

_The girl smiled warmly back and said, "I'm Sakura, it's nice to meet you Yuri." Sakura landed and she offered her hand to him, "Would you come with me for awhile? There's something you three need to know."_

_Yuri tilted his head in confusion, "Three?"_

_"You and the other you. But especially her..." Sakura nodded behind Yuri and he gasped._

_"Miss Julia!" Yuri smiled with a mixture of shock and joy._

_Julia blinked slowly then followed after the voice, "Yuri? I thought I wouldn't meet you again like this. But I am glad to hear your voice again." she smiled._

_Yuri dashed over and took her hand, "Miss Julia, please come meet Sakura."_

_Julia smiled and allowed herself to be led by Yuri over to where Sakura stood. Sakura took Julia's hand and said warmly, "It's wonderful to see you again."_

_Julia seemed puzzled, "Again? Have we met before Sakura?"_

_Sakura nodded, "We did in a way. But were yet another person back then. One that you'll never remember being. A long time ago you made a wish to Yuko and gave up your sight. But some things happened to your memories and you forgot bout this. Because of the destiny laid out for you and for the person you'd become." she smiled and brushed Julia's eyes with her hands, "There's no need for you to not see anymore though. So Julia, you can open your true eyes again."_

_Julia slowly opened her eyes again and tears filled them. For the first time in her life...she could see. First Julia looked at her hands and then up at Yuri and she touched his face, "I have always wondered what you would look like Yuri. Now that I have, I'm so happy." she turned to Sakura, "Thank you so much for this. Is it...possible for me to see the others too? I would like to see Adelbert too. There's so much I want to say to him and to everyone else. My choice made them sad back then...but I knew Yuri could do it."_

_"Miss Julia..." Yuri placed his hand over hers, "...I never got the chance to tell you this but, now I can finally say it. You know, back then, I almost gave up hope. But everyone believed in me and you inspired me to keep fighting. I'm glad, that we share the same soul."_

_Sakura smiled sadly, "You have no idea how true that statement is. Because as we speak, Yuri, an alternate you is watching through your eyes. Pulled here because of something of mine hidden deep inside of him. I wanted him to meet Julia through you, because her wish in the last life effected him as well. Although, he was never her."_

_"This other Yuri, he never existed as me?" Julia asked Sakura._

_Sakura shook her head, "No he didn't. I have seen that in my visions. I've had so many while I've been waiting here in this dream." Sakura clasped her hands together sadly, "My feathers have caused many terrible things to happen. They are my memories and were scattered so that me and Syaoran would be forced to travel through other dimensions. Along with the friends we made along the way. Kurogane and Fai and Mokona. I made them all so sad. And it's not just them. So many things have happened to the worlds and so many people because of me." _

_Then Sakura told the two of them her whole story. What she had done and who she had met along her journey. As well as why she was inside of dreams. And about her wish to save Syaoran's heart. The one who the two Yuri's warned would come after the feather. The one hidden inside of their soul at this very moment._

_"Wow...I never would have guessed." Yuri blinked, "You've been through so much Sakura. I wish I could help you."_

_Sakura smiled, "You can Yuri. By helping the other you. The feathers don't matter to me anymore. I just want Syaoran back the way he was before. That's why I'm waiting for him her within dreams. But I think he'll come there for the feather before he comes here. And the feathers Syaoran already will end up reacted to each other. Drawing them together and leading him to where you two are. Before Syaoran arrives here where I am, I'm almost sure that he'll come into your world looking for my feathers. Because the other Yuri doesn't have the only one hidden in your world. There's another one that must have reacted to the one inside of him. Listen to me Yuri, when you see him, Syaoran, just give the feathers to him and he'll leave. Don't try to fight him no matter what happens. And when you meet your alternate self again in the flesh, make sure not to become the Demon King. Or else something terrible will happen."_

_"Wait...there was something else you were going tell us wasn't there? About the wish I made?" Julia noted._

_Sakura shook her head, "I realize now that it's not my place to tell you that. It lies with the person who did it in the first place. It doesn't matter so much who that person was. Still, you need to know what the wish is and so when Yuri wakes up, I'm sure, as long as your other and his alternate has the feather, the truth will present itself what it's needed the most. I hope we'll see each other again. Yuri. Julia. I pray that things will go well for you. No. I'm sure that everything will be alright."_

_There was a sudden whirlwind of cherry blossoms and Yuri was pulled away from Julia and Sakura, "Wait...not yet! There's so much I want to ask you! SAKURA! Wait!"_


	8. Phantoms of Pandora

****Disclaimer:****I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

Off in the lands bordering Caloria and Small Shimaron, Saralegui, the King of Small Shimaron is investigating a building that suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the heart of the forest bordering the two lands. So he asked Lady Flynn, Caloria's ruler, if it was alright to do so. She agreed, only because she had neither the time or the man power to say no. As they examine the ruins, they find a number of murals telling a tragic story of a boy and a pair of magical feathers that fell from the sky. One of which was within him. What bothers Sara though is that the image looks almost exactly like his friend Yuri. And that the state of the building was really quite interesting. It was old closer to the doorway but as they ventured further, time itself eroded away instead of the walls. Leaving the stone as smooth and clean as the day it was cut. Meanwhile, deeper inside those very same ruins, both Yuri's have appeared there. Called by the feather hidden in this place. The building had in fact been cut out of Pandora and carved into this world by that power. While there, Fei Wong Reed's soldiers appear and attack them. After the two feathers. Inside this building and inside of Yuri Leonheart. And that Yuri fends them off the best he can without a sword but after a blow to the head, he becomes stunned and is almost killed. But Yuri Shibuya saves them both by unleashing the Demon King. Afterwords, he blacks out, and the other Yuri watches over him while the young King rests. Once he wakes, the other Yuri promises to get him out and return him to his friends. But only after they take care of what they were brought there to do. At the same time, Conrad and the others make ready to use the same idea that Yuri once used to get them to where the two Yuri's were, with the Great One's help. Before they go though, Conrad reveals his inner turmoil and is comforted by not only Murata and Gunter, but Wolfram as well. Who tells Conrad to shut up and do what he can instead of worrying about what he can't do. And also to just be himself, because both Yuri's needed their help. It didn't matter what was or could be. All that mattered was saving them both and making things right for this world again and to help the other Yuri move on with his own life instead of clinging to one he already knows isn't his and never could be. However, that's just what bothered the swordsman so much. How could he leave that Yuri all by himself again? How could he watch that boy struggle with no hope for ever having someone by his side again? To resign himself to remain alone?

**Note:** Once more, thank you 'Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari' for your support. And I'm sorry I keep making you cry, this story does have a very tragic side to it since it's fused with Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. At least their happy tears most of the time right? But don't you worry! They'll have their happy ending once this is all over. However like any good story, it's bought by going through a lot of hardships. Basically, this is about Yuri Leonheart becoming more of a man. And Conrad admitting his love for Yuri in a way he can't with the real one due to Wolfram. (Speaking of which, to any Yurram fans reading this story, yes these two will be paired. Since the original Yuri has realized his own feelings too for Wolfram, especially after he sees the bond that's form between his Godfather and this alternate Yuri. Making him value Wolfram's loyalty more.) Oh, and also, thank you for your kind words. It feels good to know that you think I have really captured their characters and fully expressed the things I wanted to convey. I'm also grateful for your input, it's helped out a lot. I'm sure like all the others, you'll enjoy this chapter. It has Sara in it like I think I promised before in a previous chapter. Although he doesn't have that big of a part, this event will change him too. I think next chapter will be when Syaoran shows up and the battle for the feathers begins. Don't quote me on that though. At the very least, there will be a lot of fights with Fei Wong Reed's thugs. As always, and you guys always seem to anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 7

**"Everything lives by blending, interconnecting and mutually influencing one another. Even a merely trivial meeting brings about changes of both heart and body." XXXHolic**

* * *

><p>"This is indeed a strange place..." Sara mused.<p>

"You're right, it appeared so suddenly." Berias replied.

What had happened was that they were on one of their exception tours when they heard of a strange ruin that appeared out of nowhere. Hidden deep in the forest bordering Small Shimaron and Caloria. Therefore, they decided to investigate. Saralegui, the King of Small Shimaron, his trusted retainer, Berias, and a few soldiers were exploring the ruins.

What was strange that before they entered, although it seemed old, Sara noticed how the foundations had, for lack of a better term, cut itself into the world. There were trees sticking out at odd angles from underneath the foundation. Pressed completely flat under the structure. As though the thick trunks were nothing but clay.

The villagers who had been curious enough to look at the building the night it appeared claimed they had heard a sound coming from it. A 'Jiing' sound. Like a glass harp or a bell. As though it were calling out to someone; almost like the sound itself was alive.

Intrigued, Sara asked permission from Lady Flynn, the ruler of Caloria, if it was alright to take a few soldiers and check it out. She agreed, as long as he told her what he finds. Lady Flynn wanted to look herself, but things were much too busy. Work was piling up and she needed to hire more guards to deal with the outlaws spilling into the country. As he had seen about half a year ago.

Sara, as they walked through the halls, was fascinated by the murals carved into the walls. Telling a rather interesting story. He paused in front of them and pointed, "Hey Berias, don't you think this looks just like King Yuri?"

Berias followed his finger to where his King pointed and yes, it did look similar. Then Berias traced the letters below the first mural, "Some of the lettering is faded, but I think I can read it if we had more light." he turned to a pair of soldiers, "You two, please bring your torches closer."

"Yes Sir!" and the two came right up to the mural, illuminating the entire scene.

"Amazing..." one of them gasped in awe.

The mural was of a young man with black hair, holding a pair of shining feathers above his head, offering them to a maiden in a white dress. Her lovely figure floating in the air in a cloud of cherry blossoms. Some of her body even made of them. Branches of that very tree trying to pull her back but were held back by the feathers light.

This young man in the mural was desperately reaching out to her in order to return these feathers, with broken chains on his wrists and ankles. Behind him, there were curled hands were clawing at him, trying to drag the boy back down and covet his new found powers given by the feather's power. What stood out most about him to Sara was that the boy looked just like Yuri.

"_'It began when a pair of magical feathers descended upon the lands of Pandora. One which fell into the land itself, changing the land and erasing entire portions of the world. The second feather fused within the soul of an unborn child. A boy meant to be her King.'_" Berias paused, "Wait. Feathers...? I've never heard of a bird with magical feathers." Berias raised an eyebrow, "Have you Your Highness?"

Sara shook his head. "Keep reading please..." he ordered quietly, never looking away from the mural.

Berias sighed and continued, "'_...the child's soul was close enough in nature to the owner of these feathers that the one that came to the child fused inside of him. And soon engraved upon his very soul his own form of that same power. The true power which had first created the magical feathers. Feathers, that were in truth, the shards of a princess's soul. Memories which were were engraved upon each individual feather. Broken and scattered across the dimensions. Effecting many worlds and futures in unimaginable ways. All for the sake of a forbidden wish.'_"

They moved to the next mural, and Berias read, "'_That power, which the child was never meant to have, was to be bought at a terrible price...'_"

They looked upon the second mural and it was rather tragic. The same black haired boy stood on a cliff watching his world fall to ruin. Flames engulfed the forest and he stood above the body of his father, weeping, and again, hands from the shadow reached for him and hovered over the boy.

"_'The young King, unaware of his true heritage due to the fact that from birth he had been hunted. And had traveled the world with his adoptive father in search of answers as to why he had this power because of that. His mother had already passed when he was at a young age, and he never knew that the man beside him wasn't his blood father. For many years they searched. Always at the edge of capture. Relentlessly pursued by those wishing to misuse the child's latent powers. It wasn't long before they were cornered, and to save his son, his father lost his life. Now the young man was ensnared by shadows and whisked away, utterly alone in the world. Never to know he was meant to be a King.'_"

Again, they moved to the next mural. And in this one, the boy had a strange pair of detached wings. Each of the wings had a large main section that looked like a thin bat wing. Skinny at where they met the shoulders then slightly fatter at the wings tips. Both sides had three smaller parts detached at the top, but there was nothing in between where the boney fingers should have been, just empty air. Yet they still stayed invisibly attached. Then the lower section was the more butterfly-like part of the wings. At the lower portion of the wings there were two larger sections on top that arched then pointed upward. Each with a teardrop shaped section that also pointed outwards in between the final part of the wing, which was another arched section that was sharply pointed up. Those hauntingly beautiful wings fluttered around his body like large petals in the wind. Unlike anything they had ever seen before.

Berias read, _"'There was a prophecy about his birth from long ago. A prophecy which his captors had mistranslated, and thus, they were unable to wake the power sleeping within the boy. The power known as 'Tsubasa'. A power that should never have been abused. Since the original powers have causing a great number of tragedies throughout all realities and to countless people. Taboo's have been broken. Loved ones betrayed. Souls torn asunder. All for the sake of reversing an Absolute. Laws of Nature that cannot be broken, else the worlds be thrown out of balance. All things returned to nothingness and darkness. And yet even so, in the midst of all this, hope appears. The universe creates a means to protect itself. Whether it is an object, or a pure hearted soul. So therefore, hope will appear when the world is at it's darkest. And it's light will be the salvation of worlds. Coveted by those of evil intent. But like all things, it comes at a price. A price which was paid by none other than-"_ Berias blinked, "It just stops there Your Majesty. There's nothing more."

"What do you mean? Is it too faded to read?" Sara asked, eager to hear the rest.

He shook his head, "No Your Highness, it just ends..." Berias looked up at the walls, nodding, "...looks like the rest was never finished." he pointed at the next mural, which to their surprise was only half finished. It had more of these feathers, but what stood out was a small group of men.

To the right was a blonde haired main wearing a white winter coat with swirling blue spirals; an eye patch over his left eye. And in the center was a young man with brown hair and eyes, clutching a small hourglass in one hand, and a feather in another. He was wearing a tan cloak with goggles around his neck, a black tank top, and a pair of gray brown slacks. Lastly, there was a large swordsman with black hair and bright red eyes, wearing a red headband and black leather armor. A broadsword resting on his shoulder with a grim expression on his face.

When Sara looked closer he saw that Berias was wrong, there were fragments of words there, but they were only partly carved. All there was was the basic outline of each word before it could ever be carved. So Sara read them, mostly to himself, reading off, "_...Reflective events; carved into the history of another world...Hope at the Bottom of the...One soul, two hearts which manifest an unforeseen truth..."_ Sara brushed the words with his slender fingers, smirking, "How interesting..."

But it was strange. Sara could clearly see that the wall wasn't eroded. He could see, as odd as it was, that it wasn't that the mural was never finished, it was more like, parts of it had never been started in the first place. The stone felt smooth and almost like new. In fact, once Sara backed away, he noticed the subtle changes further on.

Sara pointed out to Berias that the further in they went, the newer everything become. As though time could not touch it and hadn't in years. Only aging at the edges from the outside. Either that, or time was moving backwards the further in they went. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen.

"Your Majesty, I think we should-!" A soldier began when they heard the rumored sound and the building shook.

_Jiing...jiing..._

Sara watched with a mixture of fascination and satisfaction as his assumptions proved correct. The murals they had just read off started to melt away and were replaced with smoother and younger stone. Then, a bright light burst from the hallway, followed by the sounds last fading note.

_Jiing..._

Too excited by the promise of seeing something amazing, Sara ran towards the source of the light. Heedless of the fact that his soldiers ran off to get reinforcements and only Berias was following close behind. Led by the inevitable...due to their ties with 'that person'.

But what they were about to see, was the very person from the murals. Who WAS in fact 'Yuri'. Just not the one they knew. And in fact, both of them, original and other, were here at this very moment. Drawn by the power of the feather in the story they'd just seen, that the building itself had shown the young Small Shimaron King. To prepare him for what he was about to see...

* * *

><p>The original Yuri groaned as he woke up, aching all over as though he'd been stretched. His limbs felt heavy and weak. And he found himself slumped against a wall, covered in a black cloak with a strange red and black bat emblem on it...<p>

"You awake now?" he heard someone ask with a note of weak laughter in their voice from the other side of the hall. Yuri saw his silhouette in the near darkness, resting his arm on one knee, and a faint glitter in the dim moonlight showing that he was bleeding from his temple.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked since he couldn't see him in the dim light. With only small portions of the moon light sifting through the holes in the walls.

The other person laughed warily, but it became a cough, "You already know the answer to that..." he coughed again. Then he stood up and walked over to Yuri, his face illuminated by a beam of moonlight. His face was covered with blood. Yuri gasped when he saw him.

Yuri's eyes widened, "You're me! How?"

Smiling warily, the other Yuri ruffled the originals hair, "Well yeah, I am, but I'll explain that later..." slowly the other Yuri eased his way next to his origin self and explained, "Soon after we arrived here, we were attacked by a group of strange looking guys with claws. Except when I fought them I noticed that they weren't the same men who are after me. I must have repelled them all from before so these new attackers had a different motive. They were trying forcefully to take something from inside of me, I don't know what though. And since you were still dazed I had to hold them off while I had no weapons but my body. I did the best I could, but they soon overpowered me. As you can see..." he pointed to his bloody temple with a wolfish grin, "...it's funny, when you finally snapped out of it you said the same thing when you first saw me. Kept asking me is I was a clone or a doppelganger. There wasn't time to explain what I am to you when I tried to get you to hide. That's when I got this blow to the head and was almost killed. When you saw me bleeding you sort of went crazy and delivered 'Justice' on them. I gotta say, I can't believe that my Origin has such a split personality disorder." he laughed.

"I...saved you? Ugh, this is so confusing!" the original Yuri shook his head. "What a mess! I can't even remember what happened after I was yanked out of the water. Everything went dark..."

The other Yuri agreed absentmindedly, "Yeah..." then he coughed again and shuttered slightly.

"So what should we do now? I need to get back to everybody else. They must have been really worried about me." the original Yuri sighed.

Upon hearing that the other Yuri bowed his head low, knowing that this would happen. But, Yuri was ready to accept it. So as Yuri helped his original self to his feet and told him, "They have all been very worried about you, and I promised I'd bring you back to them. So I'll protect you and I'll get you out of here alive. It's my fault after all that we're in this mess."

The original Yuri nodded with a smile, "Thanks. But what about you? What are you going to do? I mean, I don't know what's going on but you're here for a reason right? That girl in my dream said so. Her name is Sakura. She said you saw it too, through my eyes, inside the dream I mean. Do you remember?"

Yuri shook his head, "I do remember fragments of it, but not very much. Most of the time though my own mind blurred with yours. I saw your memories. And I'm sure that I also gave you mine. Yet, the only part of you that saw them was that other you, the Demon King..." the other Yuri told him, "...listen, I don't know whats going to happen to us, however, I never break a promise. So I'll get you out of here even if it costs me my life." he grinned and helped his other stand, "Leave everything to me alright? I still have some fight left in me. But first, we need to find that feather hidden in this place. The one that girl was talking about. Only then will we be able to leave. And I'm sure more of those guys will show up," Yuri nodded at the emblem on the coat he used to warm the other Yuri up, "I can tell that you don't have much energy left, so I doubt you can save us a second time. With that in mind, just leave the fighting to me, alright?"

The original Yuri nodded, "..ok. Just promise not to do anything rash. Then again..." he laughed, "...if you are me, then I doubt that will happen."

At the irony of it, they both laughed harder. The other Yuri pointed out with a silly grin, "If you can't trust yourself who can you trust?" but then his face fell, "Come on, let's hurry. There's no telling how much time we have before that Syaoran guys shows up." He had at least heard about Syaoran in the dream, and heard her life story about what happened.

At last, Yuri Leonheart understood what had happened and why he had this power. After hearing Sakura's story, his own trials seemed like nothing. It made him realize his own heart.

How could Yuri have been so selfish to think that he didn't think about how the people around him were suffering? Like Conrad and Wolfram. All of the original Yuri's friends? They had no idea what had happened to their own Yuri when they found out that HE wasn't. Forced to cut off the only way to find out if he was alright to ensure his safety. Completely in the dark as to if Yuri Shibuya was alright. And then Yuri himself, cut off from his friends, wondering if they too were doing alright.

And now, when they finally saw that he was alright, both of them were spirited away from their loved ones. Even if to one of them, there were mere shadows in his heart of people he missed. Especially Conrad. At first, admittedly, Yuri Leonheart was tempted by how much safer he felt here. Here, there were people who would fight beside him. And where he wasn't alone anymore. Of course, he soon realized how selfish these thoughts were. Yuri knew that to claim all these things as his own, he would have to take them away from their original owner. His father had not raised him to be such a vile person.

So, doomed to lose everything a second time around, some of which were people he hadn't even met yet, Yuri Leonheart led his other to where he felt the magic the strongest. His eyes beginning to turn blue in answer to that power. The two of them would be attacked mercilessly along the way, he was sure, but Yuri Leonheart had made a promise to the man he loved. To bring back the REAL person he cared so deeply for. Knowing now that the love he felt himself for the man was the same thing. A projection of his own desires towards a person he knew. But was that really true? Or had this Conrad, fully and completely, fallen in love with another Yuri who needed him in the way he never could be with his Godson?

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, having explained the situation to the Ten Nobles, they began preparations to find the two Yuri before something awful happened to them. They took upon themselves to watch over the Kingdom while Conrad, Gunter, Wolfram, Gwendal, and Murata used the Great Ones powers to go after the two Yuri's. By doing the same thing that Yuri had done to get on King Saralegui's ship by accident. Which they could do now that the Great One had reopened the path. Since obviously it hadn't done any good.<p>

"I can see two of His Highness's lights now. I'm sure the second one right here is of the alternate one." Ulrike informed them.

The Great One nodded and explained further, "A great power has appeared on the borders to Caloria and Small Shimaron. The two Yuri's were drawn there because one of them has that same sort of power inside of them. Which is of course in the Yuri that's been with us the last few days. Both will be needed in order to get that object out. Since the 'Origin' as it were, has power over the alternate. He can manipulate him. Of course, neither of them know this and so things may get out of hand. So I'll be sending you all to Earth for a short period and then back here. As close as I can get you to where they are. But be warned," the Great One pointed out, "While that other Yuri banished the men from his own world which had found their way here, there's another group that's sending soldiers. I sensed them a few hours ago but it seems that both Yuri's took care of them. These are just foot soldiers. The real threat is someone with incredible powers that is heading strait for them. We need to get you all there before he shows up."

Upon hearing that, Wolfram groaned, "That Yuri...he's nothing but trouble! Both in our world and some other one! What else can go wrong?"

Gwendal turned to him, stating quite seriously, "They could BOTH be killed." That shut Wolfram up really quick.

"There's no telling what will happen so we must all be on our guard. We must be prepared for anything." Murata added, "Now, we need to hurry and save Shibuya. Before it's too late."

They were all startled when Conrad suddenly punched a wall in anger. Making his two brothers, his former instructor, and the Wiseman, all look at him with concern. He snarled, "And what about the other Yuri? Do we just leave him to his fate? I can't just stand back and watch them both suffer. It isn't right! But what can any of us do? We don't even really know what's happening to either of them..." Conrad cursed, "What can I or any of do for them?"

"Conrad. We're doing the best we can. But, only one of them is our King. I'm sorry," Gwendal placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "We can't save them both."

Murata was forced to agree, "I'm afraid he's right. Even if we do manage to save both of them, they can't both stay here. Imagine the chaos that would unleash? Two Demon Kings? You already saw what happened today. If they both remained here things would become much worse for them. It would cause havoc much greater then what we've seen so far. And what's more, who knows how much more just being around each other would cause? You saw what happened today. If those two become any closer then they'll start..." he couldn't bring himself to say it. Because in fact, the two Yuri's in question had said it themselves, "'_To each the others pain resound...'_" Murata quoted, " But the part that concerns me most was the '_The power engraved in one shall be inherited by both.' _I think it means the longer they stay together, the stronger they'll become connected. I'm sure it's already started. First they'll share their memories. Next they'll start feeling each others pain. And worst of all...they'll soon share each others powers. And as of right now we don't even know what powers this other 'Yuri' has. Whatever is is though, it's extremely powerful. More so then we've seen so far." he sympathized with Conrad but reminded him, "Even HE knows that he can't stay. We all saw how guilty he felt about lying to the people Shibuya knows. He's been trying so hard not to get too close. Even though it was driving him mad. To be that alone for so long, then suddenly surrounded by people who loved and cared about him for who he was rather then coveted for a power he never understood. That's where they are the most alike..."

Gunter nodded, "Always so kind to everyone. Never being selfish or trying to cause trouble for others. Trying to do the right thing even when it's hard. Or when things might not work out the way he planned. Hiding his own pain without much success. Conrad..." Gunter smiled, "...don't you see what really happened earlier? Everything that other Yuri did was out of love for us. He believed, that by knowing us here, he could hope to know us better there. His own father included; even though he's gone. But, Yuri Leonheart also loved you for you as a person. Not just as a shadow of his father. That's why he tried so hard to get away. So he wouldn't get between you and His Highness when he did return to us. I saw the way he treated you. Gently and kind. With a deep respect that you were your own man and a different person then he knew. It was hard for him to remain so close to you and yet keep you a distance so there was room for the true Yuri to return, Conrad. Feeling that maybe, by letting you know how he felt here, Yuri Leonheart was also giving his father a proper goodbye. Something he has regretted all these years as well as not being strong enough. In that way..." he squeezed Conrad's shoulder lightly, "You've already saved him. Now he has the courage to face his fears and do what he knows must be done. I think you need to respect that. Else disregard all the suffering this other Yuri went through to make sure you wouldn't feel the same pain as him when the time comes for him to leave and return to his world..."

Conrad could not even from the words. His heart, for the first time in his life, was pulled two ways. They both felt the same. Both of them wanted to keep a distance for the person in their hearts that was the real one they had always known. Yet, they were so drawn to each other and shared these forbidden feelings of love. Which had slowly morphed from father to son to a pair of true lovers. It was difficult to respect those self made boundaries when they so longed to breech them and come together as one heart.

He couldn't do it. Conrad couldn't leave Yuri alone again. No matter which one it was. No matter what he had to sacrifice... "I just, don't want to see either of them in pain. I want to be there for them in the way they need but I..." Conrad seemed conflicted as he said, "..that fact is, I can't just sit back and watch anymore. It's time for me to decide where I stand. First and foremost of course, I am His Highness's subordinate and Godfather. But, Yuri, no matter what world he's born into, is someone very dear to me. We need to let him know he's never been a burden or an outcast. That's what I know I can do for him. And we have a duty to do so, since he was so selfless in promising me to get our King back. Knowing perfectly well, that he was going to end up all alone again. We owe him that much..."

"Then lets go." Wolfram grabbed his arm and dragged Conrad to the water, locking eyes with the shocked brown eyed man, "You know as well as I do that no matter where he is, that Yuri causes nothing but trouble. If we're not there, he's completely hopeless!" then he snarled at the rest of them, "Now all of you, hurry up or I'll go get them myself!" And with that, they jumped into the pool and began their journey to where their two Yuri's were.

Only, there was something Wolfram was wrong about. The other Yuri was quite capable in battle now and could fight with the power and poise of a lion. Just like his father. Yuri Leonheart wanted to prove, that this time, he was strong enough to protect someone close to him. Even when in this case it was protecting 'himself'.

This time, surely, Yuri Leonheart would become a man in Conrad's eyes. Just like Conrad had become a man in his eyes. Not a shadow of his departed father. Just as he hoped to not be seen as a lost child unsure of his own purpose. Yuri knew, that if he could get through this and keep his promise, then everything would be fine. As Yuri had promised, he would make everything right again. By returning to the person HE cared about above all else, the person that THEY cared about above all else.

Now things could go back the way they were supposed to be before he came and ruined it. Only, Yuri wasn't the person to blame for all this. It was a man who had the same wish as himself, as wrong as it was. To see someone come back from the dead. But Yuri's wish had been granted. He HAD seen him, if only not the same person. And Yuri was sure, somewhere, his father and this Conrad were connected somehow. That if he could do this one task...it would make them both proud...


	9. The Gathering

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

Conrad and the others arrive directly inside the same building as both 'Yuri's' and Sara along with his retainer, Berias. And almost immediately they are attacked by minions sent by Fei Wong to collect the two feathers in this world. What's worse is that along the same passage they went through, they had passed the Syaoran Sakura warned the two Yuri's about. Who was the main force Fei Wong sent to capture the feathers should his own foot soldiers not suffice. Meanwhile, after beating the soldiers, Conrad, when Wolfram confronts him about his feelings being projections of hidden motives towards HIS fiance', tells him an interesting secret. But I'll let you guys read for yourselves. (wink wink) And ?Conrad also hands him the letter Yuri Leonheart wrote before he and his Origin were transported away,; proving what the alternate Yuri's motives were and that he meant no harm against THEIR 'Yuri'. Speaking of which, further on, the two Yuri's share a little heart to heart as they make their way to the center of this building. And last but not least, Sara and Berias also make their way towards the center as well. Despite the fact that their guards who had come in with them were outside, gathering reinforcements. But unfortunately for them, more of the clawed soldiers appeared and were locked in battle. So even if they were going to aid their King, they couldn't get past these strange minions. Whats worse is that even more appear once Sara and Berias reach the central complex. Which turns out to be the same chamber that the other Yuri saw before in his brief vision. As Berias engages them in battle, none other then Yuri himself appears and fights as well. In a style they had never seen before. It's only after he collapses from exhaustion and the original Yuri runs over does it make more sense. Obviously, Yuri Shibuya had no such skills. Once he notices Sara at last he begs him to let Berias heal his other self. Promising to explain everything to the best of his knowledge. Soon, they would all gather in this one chamber...and that's when the true chaos would begin...

**Note:** To 'Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari' as always, thanks for the review. I'll keep all that in mind. So in this chapter you'll see that it isn't that they don't care, the others just know it will be less painful for Yuri Leonheart to return to his world when the time comes if he's even able to. Well, except maybe for Wolfram, who really didn't care as much and was more worried for his own Yuri. But he'll realize soon enough just how noble Yuri Leonheart really is. I think you'll be happy with what I plan to do with the alternate Yuri and Sara. It'll be so sweet! As in a cute way. With that in mind, please enjoy!

Chapter 8

**"If you wish hard enough for something, it will definitely come true." XXXHolic**

* * *

><p>As Conrad and the others traveled through the tunnel of water, they thought they saw a black blur shoot past them. Wondering if it had been Yuri, they swam along in the tunnel with haste. Knowing that time was of the essence.<p>

Like the two Yuri's, they arrived inside the building that had appeared in Caloria's forest. And the first thing they saw were the fallen soldiers in the black and red uniforms. Deeply concerned, Gwendal knelt down to examine one of them, and he gasped, "These are machines! I've never seen anything this advanced before. These are not of this world."

"I figured as much." Murata stood next to him, "The emblem isn't from any country in this world. And they're too advanced to be from Earth. But these aren't the same ones that were after that 'Yuri'. Whoever they are, I'm sure they're after something in this place."

Wolfram pointed, "Hey, look over there." he pointed at a cloak from one of the soldiers that had been removed and now lay abandoned next to the wall, "Yuri must have been here. Uh well, both of them. This is so confusing..." he sighed.

"You're right." Gunter closed his eyes, "I can sense that His Highness used magic here. And also you can tell by how they were scattered so violently around this room. So at least we're in the right place."

Conrad nodded, keeping his mind focused on the matter at hand rather then letting his personal feelings get in the way. "Normally I would say we should split up but I don't think that's a good idea. There's no telling where these soldiers might show up. Both these and the ones that the other Yuri banished. It's likely they'll try to come again."

"You're right. But first, there's something I want to ask, something serious..." Wolfram stated with his eyes narrowed at his older brother.

"Wolfram?" Conrad blinked.

He came up to Wolfram, face to face and asked, "Which Yuri are you really trying to save?"

Conrad frowned, "Both of them of course. I already made that quite clear."

Wolfram shook his head, "I noticed how you looked after the alternate Yuri. Even I could tell there was something more affectionate behind your actions. But like any of us, those feelings weren't towards him. They were towards OUR Yuri. I know that our Yuri is a total flirt and everyone loves him right away. I feel that I need to point out that Yuri is MY fiance'. And I can't help but wonder if what you began to feel for the alternate Yuri was nothing more then a secret desire for ours."

At that, Conrad strongly protested, "That's not the case Wolfram. I'm perfectly aware of where I stand. The love I feel for His Highness is nothing more then my love for you. He's family to me as much as he is to the rest of the Kingdom. However, it's you that becoming more to Yuri, the original I mean..."

Wolfram became confused, "What are you talking about?"

Conrad smiled, "I know I said I'd keep it a secret but, I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you His Majesties feelings." he closed his eyes, picturing it in his mind, "It happened the day before our own Yuri returned to Earth. He came to me, blushing a dark red and took me down to the treasury. There he told me with such a bashful expression-" And Conrad chuckled as he made an impersonation of what happened, saying Yuri's exact words, "'_...Help me Conrad, I think I've actually fallen for Wolfram! I was so embarrassed when I realized it that I ran off before he could finish what he was telling me. I don't know how it happened but, I started getting excited about the stupidest things he does! Like I'm some love struck maiden or something! Oh crap, because of him, I'm turning Gay! What'll I do? I can't tell him because I just know he'd rush into things. I'm not ready for that yet! I gotta get out of here and think of a way to really tell him how I feel...' _You really should have seen him, Wolfram, he was adorable. Yuri even said something even I would never have expected hearing him say. Yuri told me that he wanted to redo the proposal to you, so that it felt more real and conveyed that he was serious about his feelings for you. As bashful as Yuri was about it. And you need to remember, Wolfram, that he grew up in a world where this sort of thing is not accepted. So it has taken a lot of effort on his part to accept your feelings and realize his own. With that in mind, he's really come to treasure you Wolfram, and only holds back because you don't express as much faith in those feelings when you accuse him of being a flirt. So when the time comes, take things slow when he DOES tell you this himself. And stop calling him such things. This was supposed to be a secret, however, due to whats happening, I'm sure His Majesty would want you to know how he really feels." Conrad opened his eyes, looking slightly dejected, "Although, I'm afraid you may have a point on one thing you said. In fact, the other Yuri has the exact same fear as you. That my feelings are just a substitute for the other," he then pulled the other Yuri's letter from his pocket and asked Wolfram to read it out loud. "I found this just before we left."

Gingerly, Wolfram took the letter and read:

_To my friends,_

_I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much being here and knowing that I don't belong. I __can't keep lying to everyone. I hate that. It makes me feel selfish. I thought just seeing my father again was enough but it's not. He'll never travel by my side again, telling me stories of his adventures searching for buried cities and fighting creatures of the dark. He'll never hold me close as we sit under a curtain of stars watching a dying fire. _

_There is one thing that we all wish for one day or another. A wish that can never be granted, but can always be wished. It's to see the dead come back to life. Seeing Conrad was like seeing that become a reality. But. That too is a lie. I refuse to allow myself to wallow in self pity and being compared to a person I can never replace. Even if I did wish it. Because this is where HE belongs. He has a place here, and I'm nothing but a space filler until he can return._

_I know it's only been a few days but I really feel like it would be best if I left. I have no place in this world. Nor in any of your hearts. I'm sure you know that already. _

_All I am, is a reversed one of countless reflections in a mirror of worlds beyond your own. I have his soul, but my heart is not of the same man. I have seen and felt things he cannot replace either with the feelings of his towards you that I feel whenever I'm here. I won't let myself be drawn in by the illusion of safety and belonging here. It's not fair to him or to you. _

_Therefore, I am taking matters into my own hands. I'm leaving to find my own truth. _

_I'm sure you'll follow me, but rest assured, I will not stop running from you. I won't let myself loom any larger in your hearts. It is better to sever our ties now, before I get caught up in feelings that aren't entirely mine. And cling to a thing I can never have again._

_I'm sorry. And thank you for everything. I hope we can meet again, once I return to Syris, because of the links we made here. _

_Goodbye._

_Sincerely, your friend always,_

_Yuri Galileo Leonheart_

Wolfram clutched the letter as he finished, "Oh my..." hot tears filled the blonde's eyes, and he covered his mouth in shame, "...they really are the same. I never thought..."

"As you can see, the other Yuri knew what needed to be done. And is sacrificing his own happiness to do the right thing. Just as Shibuya would have had the situation been the same in reverse. He feels this way because of all the things that make them both who they are, it's the bonds they made or may make in their own ways..." Murata sympathized though, "To be honest I hated treating him like that. That 'Yuri' never did anything wrong. But I knew it was dangerous to get closer to him. It still is. Though it wasn't in the way I expected. He's a good guy and I really honestly wish he could stay, but I don't know how to do that without risking something happening to Shibuya..." he too felt guilty upon hearing those tragic words that the other Yuri had written to them.

"I understand Your Eminence. It's perfectly reasonable for us to be wary of things that could happen because they are so near. Just as it had when they first met back at the castle." Gwendal agreed, "We're all to blame for driving him away and being ignorant as to the extent of his suffering. I'm sure that we would feel the same way as he did if Julia herself stood before us, back from the dead. One that didn't know any of us. While His Highness bears her-!" that's when Gwendal suddenly had a revelation and became horrified. "By the Great One..."

"Gwendal, what is it?" Conrad asked.

"That Yuri is-" but Gwendal never his thoughts when his companions drew their swords.

"Look out, here they come!" Wolfram cried as holes in space appeared and more of the clawed soldiers appeared all around them. With the bat-like emblem on their right shoulders and their claws.

Next, filled with renewed fire in his heart, Wolfram shouted and dove straight into battle. Hoping with all his heart that what Conrad told him was true. That his Yuri was finally ready to tie himself with him forever.

Still, Conrad had never properly answered the question. Which 'Yuri' was he fighting to save more? His King? Or his King's alternate self? If he had to choose one to save, would Conrad be able to do the right thing? Save his King and forever lose the person he'd grown to love so deeply? Wolfram wasn't even sure that HE could make such a hard choice. Because after all, those two Yuri's were the same person. And no matter what choice he made, one of them would feel the pain of hurt at having to lose the other all over again. Yuri, his father, and Conrad, his King.

_Conrad's right. Isn't there some way to save them both? I want Conrad to be happy too, just not at the cost of the man I love. I have to think of something before I lose both my brother and Yuri to this madness. _Wolfram thought to himself as he and one of the soldiers fought bitterly. In fact, all of them were wishing the same thing. And just maybe, if their desire was strong enough,the world would give them hope to achieve such a thing...

* * *

><p>Just like Conrad and the others, the two Yuri's also ran in with more of those soldiers. So the two of them progressed slowly through the halls, heading for it's heart. It took much longer then they expected. Since they kept having to stop and avoid more of those black soldiers with the claws...<p>

It was freaky when Yuri noticed how this other version of himself was a lot more strategic and...well...cool. Rather then diving in to unbar their path, the other Yuri searched for another route instead. To avoid unnecessary fighting.

Plus, for one, neither of them had a weapon, and two, he had to worry about his original self. Who was too exhausted right now to use any magic. And as far as the other Yuri could tell, his original hadn't had as much experience in fighting in hand to hand combat unlike himself. His hands were calloused from using a sword but his other self didn't have any scars so he assumed that this 'Yuri' relied on magic rather then actual combat.

Even though he was struggling a bit, the other Yuri tried to keep them both calm by asking about 'himself', curious to actually hear what his original's life was like. He was sure his other self felt the same, "You know..."

"Hmm?"

"I always wondered what it would be like to have a brother. When you stop to think about it, we're more like twins when we are together like this." the other Yuri chuckled.

"You don't have any siblings?" the original Yuri blinked.

His other self shook his head, "No. I'm an only child..." then he took the original Yuri's hand, "Come on. Let's go! I see an opening." and then the two dashed across the hall and hid in the shadow of a half collapsed corridor. Jumping over a pile of rubble and hiding there as the soldiers passed them by.

"This is crazy, who are those guys?" the original Yuri asked as he peeked from around the stones hiding them from view.

"I have no idea. They're not the ones who attacked me at your castle..." the other Yuri told him, "...we're going to have to fight before long. It looks like we're running out of hiding places. But at least we know which way to go. It's the AFTER part I'm worried about." he turned to his other self and told him, "Listen to me, Yuri Shibuya, if something happens, I want you to run. Don't look back. Just run as fast and as hard as you can. Because I promised your friends I'd help you return to them. If I can't do that, I'm afraid you'll be on your own. Until then, just stay close to me alright?"

The original Yuri nodded, "Alright but, just promise that you-" but then he stopped himself, "-well, since you ARE me I guess I don't have to ask you that. Still, it's strange to being talking to you like this. I'll bet it's the same for you. But you are so much cooler then I am. I can't help but feel jealous. Which is even freakier because we're the same!" he grinned, "I'm positive that everything will be fine. Because we have our friends waiting for us!"

_How clueless..._the other Yuri sighed sadly,..._There's no one waiting for me. I'm always just in the way. Even so, I'll do what I must. Because that's what Conrad would want me to do. Both of them. _"That's right. So we have to make it out of here in one piece. Follow me." and once more, the other Yuri took his wrist and they made their way through the corridor. Really making them look like a pair of twins. The older adventurous one, and the younger, more timid one.

The original Yuri actually found the idea to be pretty cool. They could switch places and do all sorts of twin games. Unlike having an older brother like Shori, as much as he loved his brother, the idea of having an identical twin sounded really cool. But, there were lots of down sides too. The biggest of them being that they didn't know a thing about each other really.

Apparently, they had exchanged memories but only his Demon King side knew anything about them. Which didn't seem fair. And his alternate self never said a word about what he had seen. Focused on the matter at hand instead of something so vague. It wasn't as though he had seen every little detail in Yuri Shibuya's life. Just the things that he needed to know for what was to come.

* * *

><p>Sara and Berias were completely unaware of the chaos outside. The reinforcements that had been brought by the other soldiers were locked in battle with the same black soldiers that were also already inside the building. But Sara however, was too excited by the incredible power he was sensing.<p>

And whats more, it turned out that his hypothesis wasn't completely correct. Only portions of the building were untouched by the hands of time. While the rest was at differing levels of age. Some hallways were reduced to rubble and impassable. Where as others stood perfectly intact, sparkling like new.

Sara noticed that the architecture in all honesty seemed a bit...random. Like the builder hadn't decided on a theme for the entire structure. Many of the rooms were out of alinement and each had a different theme to each one. There was likely a fascinating story behind why that was. The greatest of all being the power emanating from the heart of this place. It's magic pulsing like a calm heartbeat or a brush of waves along the shore. Calm and soothing. Washing away time with each pulse. Either forward or backwards.

"Hey Berias..." Sara turned to his retainer, "What happened to the guards?"

"I believe they went back for reinforcements after the building began to shake. It has been a while though." Berias glanced behind them, "I wonder if something happened. Do you think we should head back Your Highness?" he asked Sara.

Sara shrugged, "After getting this far? I'd rather not. Because there's no telling if we'll ever get a chance like this again. Where's your sense of adventure, Berias?" Sara grinned impishly.

Berias frowned, "I really think we should go back for now. Something doesn't feel right." he moved closer to his young King, his hands resting on his sword hilts at either side of his belts.

"I'm sure that it's this atmosphere that's causing you to feel that way. I for one find it interesting. It almost feels alive." Sara closed his eyes when he sensed something else and gasped, "This presence...it couldn't be."

"What is it?" Berias asked, doing the same thing and sensed it too, "This feels like King Yuri's presence. But how can that be?"

Sara smiled, "Well, well...this place is getting more intriguing by the minute. I think this is more of a reason to keep going. Come Berias." he said and walked ever onward.

It wasn't too long before they came to a large clearing. A circular room that looked almost exactly like the Tomb of the Great One. Although, Sara had never seen the inside of it, and therefore, didn't know that. The only differences was that it wasn't underneath the surface like it was in the Great Demon Kingdom. And Sara saw a crest adorning the center of the room and on the floor.

However, there wasn't enough time to look around when the same black soldiers surged in from four of the seven corridors into the room. All of which were quick to take notice of the two of them.

Berias drew his swords and instructed, "Your Highness, get behind me."

Sara nodded and did as he was told, taking note of the emblem these soldier were wearing. They all had helmets on so neither of them could tell what kind of people these guys were. But he was sure, whoever they were, they were after the power source hidden in the crest of this room. Of that he was certain.

"What do you want here?" Berias demanded. "Who are you?"

No reply.

And then they attacked.

Berias slashed in swift and deadly strokes, slicing the claws apart then cutting across the chest in an X slash. To find that they didn't bleed. These weren't real men!

"King Saralegui, these aren't real soldiers. They're some sort of puppets." he cut down several more attackers when thin slivers opened up around them and more of these manikins appeared. At that Berias let out a low curse when he and Sara looked to the northernmost hall to see none other then Yuri fighting his way into this room.

Wait...fighting? Since when did King Yuri have such skills?

* * *

><p>It was amazing to watch. The other Yuri pointed his hands like spearheads, just like when his kidnappers returned to capture him, and attacked with such fury and speed. He arched his arm across his shoulder and sharply brought it down on his attackers neck. If it had been a real person, it would have knocked them out. But since it was a machine, he didn't hold back.<p>

The original Yuri watched from the safety of the hall they had just come from. Completely oblivious to the fact that Sara and Berias were in the other room. Just as they were unaware that the 'Yuri' they were watching wasn't him. And all three of them watched in awe at his prowess. If he had all these skills, why hadn't he used them sooner to escape his captors that whole time?

Once Yuri appeared, the soldiers abandoned their fight with Berias and went after him. Sensing the feather hidden inside with the help of their master's power. Yuri managed to fend most of them off with a series of kicks and flips, but soon, he started getting tired. His chest became painfully tight and Yuri couldn't breath.

Unfortunately, the original Yuri felt it too and slumped against the wall. Feeling his strength fading just like his other self. His body tingled with the feeling of having hit something when he knew he hadn't. This was getting dangerous. Yuri began to feel dizzy and darkness edged into their vision. _I know you can do it. Because you are me..._ Yuri reached out weakly, _Please, don't let this be the end of us. There's so much I want to ask him. So much I want to tell him. If there's any hope left, let it give him strength so that we can get out of here. I still haven't told Wolfram how I feel yet..._

Then both Yuri's connection suddenly became stronger, like they had broken a thin barrier that remained dividing them from each other. This time, only their powers combined, not their minds, although, in one voice they said together...

_I need to tell him how I truly feel!_

With renewed strength, combining both of their powers, the other Yuri smirked and did the most amazing move they had seen yet. As one of the soldiers lunged at him, Yuri jumped just enough to avoid the attack and balanced on his shoulders. He then, as Yuri was twisting, arched his back and delivered a swift kick with both of his feet to the back. Knocking the soldier forward and breaking it's back. Landing perfectly after the flip.

Berias had joined in sometime after and they made quick work of the rest of their attackers. While Sara watched in awe of how hot Yuri looked. He had never seen him look so sexy except in his Demon King form.

Which reminded him, why hadn't Yuri changed into that form when he had been cornered by those thugs?

The other Yuri was so dog tired after beating all those soldiers that he staggered against one of the pillars, and asked absentmindedly, forgetting that his original self wasn't anywhere near him, "Mind if we rest here for a bit? I can't seem to keep my eyes open any longer..." his eyes drifted closed and he fell to the floor with a dull thunk.

"Yuri!" both Sara and the original cried out. And to their ever growing shock, another 'Yuri', this one wearing his normal outfit ran over to his fallen other. Yuri watched as his other self breathing in unsteady rasps. Looking like he was in pain. "Are you ok?" Yuri asked him with deep concern. "Snap out of it!" he shook his shoulder when Yuri suddenly felt a familiar presence and turned sharply, meeting the gaze of two equally shocked faces. "Sara?"

Sara blinked, "Yuri? How can-" he knelt down next to them, "-there be two of you? What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I..." Yuri shook his head, "I don't really know the whole story. But there's something we need to do. Or rather," he looked at his other self, who had fallen into a fitful sleep, "Something that this person came here to do. There's something we have to find and give back before it's too late." Yuri looked up at Sara, looking lost and depressed, "Please, I'll explain as much as I can but please help him."

"But...who is he?" Berias asked, also kneeling down next to them.

Yuri bowed his head, "I don't know how...but he's me. Not like a clone or anything. But a version of me from an alternate world. There's been a ton of craziness lately. He's a good person though. He's protected me this whole time when we were brought to this place. I just want to return the favor. You'll help right?"

Sara huffed, "Of course. You're my friend, and if he's you, then he's also my friend. Berias, please tend to his wounds."

"Yes Sir." While he was still thoroughly confused, Berias did as he was told and began healing his wounds. Particularly the blow to his head.

Seeing that his other was in good hands, Yuri relaxed a bit. Then he turned to Sara and smiled weakly, "This is going to be a long story Sara, so we might as well get comfortable." he patted the ground next to him, and Yuri explained everything he knew so far.


	10. Interwoven Pasts

****Disclaimer:****I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

****Warning! Tsubasa Spoilers! If you haven't seen Tokyo Revelations or Shunraiki or read the Manga then be prepared for spoilers in the first section. You have been warned!**** So, as the warning suggests, this chapter begins by telling the basics of Sakura's story. Easing into the story about the alternate Yuri since it has to do with her feathers. The original tells Sara all about this while the other Yuri is unconscious, having been treated by Berias for his small wounds. Meanwhile, Conrad and the others are locked in combat with Fei Wong's thugs. And being outnumbered, Gwendal and Gunter clear a path for the other three and say that they'll meet up later. So that being said, Conrad, Wolfram, and Murata advance ahead of them towards the central chamber. Where the rest of them are. Next, Yuri Leonheart becomes locked in a slight trance and walks the roads of distant memories. Seeing truths he never knew before since he had been so young. One of which was hidden motives behind his father's affection. Not knowing of course to this day that he was adopted and that Conrad wasn't his father. Upon waking, the original Yuri hugs him in relief and says how worried he and Sara were. That's when, upon seeing him, just like with Conrad, the other Yuri confuses Sara with the one he knew in his past. As it turns out that Sara in his world was in fact his best friend. After talking about the things he remembered. The other Yuri then proclaims that he knows what to do to restore the balance and makes his way to the crest at the center of the chamber. Doing what he must to free the two feathers. So that being said, Sara realizes what he's about to do and tells the original that they need to get out of there. Since the other Yuri was about to sent everything back to it's original place. Including this entire building and himself to Pandora. Restoring the lost land and the link between their worlds. The process begins soon after in order to do this and the feathers begin to activate. Which unfortunately, captures the attention of the clone Syaoran, who was the black blur Conrad saw, and now he was heading straight for them! It all comes down to this moment. Will true feelings of both Yuri's be confessed? And will order be restored or will chaos be unleashed? Also, will we learn the entire truth concerning the other Yuri's past? Well, we'll find out soon!

****Note:**** To 'Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari' in answer to your question, yes, Conrad did avoid that question. I mean, how can he possibly make a choice like that on the spot? It's like choosing which parent to save if they were both in danger. Obviously you care about them both. And saving just one would feel like betraying the other. On another happier note, it was funny when you mentioned 'Ouran Host Club' and the twins. Since I'm actually watching it right now, to help me get out of this 'serious' mode I've been in while writing this story. Because frankly, I find MYSELF getting depressed as I write it. Of course, I plan to have an epic happy ending so it'll all be worth it. As always I look forward to your reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying it. Even more so after hearing that you're sharing it with your friends. And I'm also honored that this story has become a favorite of yours. I do try to update as much as I can when I know people are looking forward to the next chapters. (Which is why I've been beating myself up over not being able to pick up where I left off in 'The Ice King') I'm so obsessed with KKM it's not even funny. ALL of my stories so far are KKM based! Not that you're complaining since you're a huge fan of it too. Also, I don't mind the rambling, cause it's nice to get such long and energetic reviews from you. And one last thing, sorry, I meant to get into the fighting scene this chapter but I was too tired to do it this time. I'm sure that I'll be able to next chapter. Still, I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter as always. Especially since it hints at something deeper going on between Yuri Leonheart and his adoptive father...it should be pretty epic. So enjoy!

Chapter 9

**"**Everyone finds happiness differently, but ultimately, happiness is a bargain with yourself. You need two things: action and sincerity. Effort must be rewarded. If you pile hardship upon hardship, overcome difficulty after difficulty and give yourself nothing in return, you violate your contract." XXXHolic****

* * *

><p>Sara was truly moved by the story that Yuri told them. However, to get into the story about his alternate self, or at least as much as he knew, Yuri had to begin with the story that Princess Sakura told him from inside of the dream world. And how it inadvertently effected the other Yuri's life.<p>

Yuri told Sara and Berias all about how Sakura's memories, shards of her heart and soul, had been transformed into these feathers and scattered all throughout space and time. And how her feathers had many different effects on differing people and worlds that she ended up in. Changing countless lives and falling into evil hands.

It all began when her childhood friend, Syaoran, after she had almost been taken from him, brought her to the Dimensional Witch, Yuko, and paid a price to save her by seeking her memories. They were joined by two more companions who also needed to travel in order for their wishes to be granted. Their names were Fai D. Fluorite, and Kurogane. As they traveled together, along the way, the two also began to help Syaoran gather these memory fragments in order to save Sakura's life.

But they later found out that the whole journey had been planned by a man named Fei Wong Reed. Who wanted Sakura's power and the power hidden inside the ruins of Clow, her country. And so he sent her on this journey to achieve his goal. To start his plan, he first wanted to engrave her body with the memories of other worlds. But even Sakura didn't know why so she couldn't tell Yuri.

They only found this small part of his plan out after entering a certain world called 'Tokyo'. Which had shocked Yuri until she said it was an alternate as well, but of course, he didn't tell Sara about that. Yuri then continued that they came to that world and while unconscious, Sakura's soul was pulled into the dream, where one of her feathers was, under the reservoir there that the people in that world had been protecting. And that's where tragedy struck.

Her precious friend, Syaoran, after battling Kamui, a vampire from another world as well, while trying to protect her, he lost his heart when a seal on his right eye broke. A heart, which was in fact half of the originals that had been placed in him when he was first made. He was, it turned out, a perfect body double made from the original for the sole purpose of gathering the feathers and returning them to Sakura. No matter the cost.

To regain the magic he lost in order to gather the feathers, Syaoran had eaten the eye of the wizard, Fai, and thus gained half of his magic. He was unable to take all of it however, when Kurogane stepped in and stopped Syaoran from eating both eyes. Which were the source of Fai's powers. But half of his magic was more then enough. And Syaoran then used it in his fight against the original Syaoran.

The true Syaoran had appeared there after having escaped Fei Wong's clutches and was sent here by Yuko. This was the Syaoran who had been watching throughout his clones entire journey by looking through the clones right eye. Which was his own left eye and half his heart.

As they entered battle, Syaoran said that long ago he vowed that if the replica had not gained a heart of his own, then he would end him himself. So that Fei Wong's plans could not come to fruition. But before he could land the killing blow, Sakura woke up and begged him not to kill the Syaoran she cared for so much. Which allowed the clone to escape and badly wounded the original.

After returning the only two feathers he THOUGHT were there, the clone Syaoran left in search of the other feathers. Leaving his friends, his princess, and his heart, behind. That's when he returned to being a pawn of Fei Wong...

After that tragic battle and finding a way to restore the lost water, because it had been their fault it had been lost, they learned from Yuko of Fei Wong's plot. And how he had interfered in their lives to get them to this point. Acting as little more then body guards for Sakura on her journey for him.

Even after learning the truth though, they decided to continue their journey. This time, not so much to get her memories back, but to give the clone Syaoran back his heart. Also, leaving a third feather that had been hidden in a special container to protect the people and their water from the acid rain.

Soon they came to another world, where Sakura had regained her power to see the future and so, to save her friends, Sakura allowed herself to get attacked by Fai. Who was cursed to kill anyone with powers greater then his own. But with her luck intact, Sakura survived, and her body and soul were sent to different worlds. The soul, into dreams, and her body, to Ceres. Fai's home world that he had been running from when they first met. From there, Sakura didn't know anything else. So neither did Yuri.

"Right now Sakura is waiting for that other Syaoran from within the world of dreams. Knowing he will come there for her feather which was hidden there even from her. But, it was these feathers, that had began yet another tragedy. The one that happened to this alternate version of me..." Yuri began, "I've seen only small bits of his memories but, this other me has been held captive for the last nine or ten years. By the same people who killed his father. I don't know who his alternate parents are or who killed his father. All I know, is that he's been alone a long time. Tortured by these people trying to wake a power he never should have had. But one of Sakura's feathers was fused inside of him before he was born, changing him, giving him powers he wasn't meant to have. Because his soul's nature was close enough to hers to foster that power. That's about all I know about him. He needs to get that feather out of him and the one from here before that Syaoran guy shows up. Or we're all in danger."

Sara was silent for a moment, processing the whole thing. And indeed, it was a lot to think about. Now those murals made more sense. So the power inside this other 'Yuri' was those wings in the mural. And the maiden was Sakura. Which stood to reason that those three men in the last one were Kurogane, Fai, and the real Syaoran.

With that in mind, Sara thought it best to tell his Yuri what he saw. "We were curious about this place so I asked Lady Flynn if we could investigate it. I think you need to know what we found."

But before he could, Yuri asked, "Lady Flynn? So that means we're in Caloria?"

Sara nodded, "That's right. This place just sort of appeared out of nowhere. And each room is out of alinement and aged differently. If what you say is true then, it's due to that feather." he glanced around and noted, "I feel a strong power here, so I'm sure it's in this chamber. Question is, how do we find it?" Sara shook his head, "Sorry, I was going to explain what I found Yuri. I'm afraid I got a little distracted." he smiled in his usual charming way and told Yuri about the murals. "I understand now what they were trying to say. This 'Yuri'..." Sara nodded at the sleeping one, "...came from a world called Pandora. It's a parallel to this world. But, those feathers you were talking about severed it's connection to ours with the first feathers power. Fracturing that world and leaving it crippled. And the second feather that fell, become one with his soul, and he's the heir to the kingdom of that world. His soul, which I guess is yours as well, is as you said, close enough in nature to that Princess that he too gained the same powers. A power called 'Tsubasa'. Now it makes more sense, you filled in the rest of the gaps when you told me that story and the few memories of him that you've seen. This 'Yuri' lost his family and was held captive for his power. He's always been on the run. Never told that he was in fact a King by his parents. Since it was too dangerous to tell him until he was old enough. However, it seems that they both died and from there, the truth still remained buried. Those people who captured him wanted his power because of a prophecy about the powers now etched within his soul. That's why he was held for so long. They were waiting for it to awaken..." he shook his head, "...I can't imagine what that's like. I'm sure you can't either."

Yuri bowed his head, "No...I really can't. I want to help him, but I don't know how. Sakura warned me not to become the Demon King when Syaoran appears to get the feathers. She said something bad would happen. We need find them and hand them over without a fight. That's the only way we can get out of this mess relatively unharmed. That's how dangerous he is. And maybe then, everything can be put back the way it was..." he looked over at his other self, and smiled hopefully, "...I really believe that everything will be alright. If he's anything like me. He won't give up. He'll find a way to do the right thing."

Sara agreed, "As do I."

* * *

><p>"These things are relentless! Is there no end to them?" Wolfram snarled, "They just keep appearing!"<p>

"Just keep fighting, I think we're almost there!" Gwendal shouted, "I'll create an opening, so you two get ready to run. Gunter and I will hold them off. And take His Eminence with you." He shoved his attacker away and punched it in the gut, making it stagger. "Hurry!"

"Right!" Conrad nodded, slashing his current foe down and making his way towards Wolfram and Murata.

They kept their attackers at bay until the two of them managed to clear a path into the next room for Conrad, Wolfram, and Murata. Gunter slashed and jabbed like never before. Driven by a desire to save the two 'Yuri's'. Now knowing in his heart that it didn't matter that they had both led different lives. They were both precious souls worth protecting. Politics had nothing to do with whether or not the alternate 'Yuri' should be saved or not.

As for Gwendal, he felt the same but something bothered him. These two 'Yuri's had the same soul, but, as far as they knew, this other Yuri had never had anything to do with Julia, the original's past life. Yet, their 'Yuri' was supposed to be the others Origin. The first 'Yuri' to exist. So did that mean, this was a Yuri who had never been reincarnated before? Or was there something more to it? It was impossible to understand until they knew the whole story. And what they did know was very vague.

For example, for one, they knew that another 'Conrad' had been his father however, they knew nothing about the mother. They knew that the other Yuri had been captured and held by the men who killed that Conrad but not why. Only that they were waiting for this power, 'Tsubasa', to awaken. And now it was waking. Making the two worlds collide with one another.

Further more, when that power did emerge, it was going to effect them all and this world even more. They had already seen glimpses of the reflections of that world overlapping theirs, yet that world was broken. So parts of it were returning to what could possibly be IT'S Origin world. If what he hypothesized was correct. One world begetting another as the two Yuri's put it.

He already knew that only this alternate Yuri could repair that world and it's true ties. Using a power that had caused him to suffer, but could save a collapsing world from being consumed by another. It was a long shot, but just maybe, both worlds and both 'Yuri's' could be saved. They had to believe that. They had to wish that. Or all hope was already lost.

* * *

><p>Slowly but surely, the other Yuri began to regain consciousness. Much to their relief. But, they quickly discovered that something was wrong. His eyes were glazed over and shimmered slightly with a blue glow like water ripples. He took no notice of them, like he was in a trance.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" the original Yuri asked, feeling his other self forehead, "Berias looked him over right? He doesn't have a fever..." As he looked his other self over, the other Yuri began crying silent tears.

For the other Yuri was dreaming.

And his dreams, were of the shadows lurking in his heart that he needed to lift. Before he lost sight of what he wanted to do...

* * *

><p><em>Yuri was standing in the forest where his father was killed. Just like he promised, at least in a dream, Yuri Leonheart had returned to make his choice. About what sort of man he wanted to be. And what he would devote his life to.<em>

_"Conrad...I've made my choice." Yuri said, "This time, no matter what, I will keep that promise. I'll survive to make things right again. And I'm sure that we will meet again, in the next life. I promise you that. But first I have to give it back first, what belongs to that person. The object that caused my power to be born in such a shape. This time, the dream must end. For both of us..."_

_Soon, Yuri began looking back on his past. Seeking answered that had been hidden in a veil of fear from all those long years of captivity. He walked along the same roads they had traveled together, without a soul in sight. And along them, memories sprang to life before his eyes._

_He and his father sparring with sticks along the ravine, tracking their dinner for that night, and especially telling stories under the starlight. Yuri smiled as he remembered those days. And it struck him how different his father felt to him as Yuri watched him and his younger self. The way he looked at Yuri was different then he remembered. It was full of much more tenderness, and his smile was sad, like there was a secret weighing down on his lips that he longed to tell his son._

_Because Yuri didn't know yet that he was adopted. And that this man wasn't his blood father. Not that it would matter even if Conrad had told him so soon. For their true country lay in ruin, torn apart by wars to capture the power of the magical feather enshrined in the Pandora's Chapel. Which had once stood at the heart of their country. But had vanished, forcing them to leave their home land. _

_Even Conrad, who had been best friends with the King, knew what had happened to him after they left the country and he asked for Conrad to take care of his wife and son. Before he left and was never seen again. Still, he kept his promise. Promising also not to tell Yuri the truth until he came of age. But that day never came._

_Yuri of course didn't remember this, as he had just barely been born when that chaos was unleashed. Their country had already been ravaged by dark creatures and greedy bandits when on top of that, the land itself began to vanish. Long before the feather even came to them. It was as though they were doomed to vanish from the planes of existence and fall back into the shadows of oblivion._

_It had been four thousand years since their country was founded. And two thousand years later, when the feather appeared, they had relied on the feather's power to restore the land whenever it was suddenly lost. Changing the world into something different then before. But on that day, when a great host of soldiers at their gates, the castle itself began to vanish as well._

_It had taken all of their skill to get everyone out safely. However, now they had no country to return to and then the chapel itself had also vanished without a trace along with that feather. So. They had nothing left except for their lives. Thus from that day on, they parted ways, waiting for the day that the Kingdom of Pandora could be restored by the power within their infant King._

_Back with the current Yuri Leonheart, walking down the roads of latent memories, he had finally arrived at his childhood home. It was a small place, but Yuri had been happy there. There was plenty of room for him to play, under the watchful eyes of his parents. _

_Yuri wandered over to swing where his mother used to cradle him and held the rope with a gentle grip. Remembering those simple times. His mother singing songs about heroes rescuing their maidens and falling in love. Of small bands of close friends would go on adventures looking for treasures and lost cities. With knights and magical spells. Which were so detailed that the stories were more like memories then fairy tales._

_But far too soon, his sweet memories met a bitter end._

_He remembered the day his mother was buried and the two of them remained behind after their friends left. Staring at the gave with heavy hearts. She had gotten sick and faded so quickly. But at least, before she passed, she said should wouldn't trade a single moment for another day of life. For those days had been her most precious._

_Yuri watched his childhood self, who was holding a rose in his small hands. Searching for the words to say to his mom when he knew so few. It was strange, thinking back on it now and watching that day again, how little Yuri had turned to his father and asked, "Hey Conny? If I had wings, could I fly to the clouds where mommy is?" Yuri had asked, "When we die, the sky takes our spirits away right? So if I could fly, could I bring her back?" Then tears started stinging his large ebony black eyes. Even though his father said not to cry, because it would make his mother cry too. Which fell down in the form of rain, or so he told his son._

_Conrad had looked down thoughtfully at Yuri and then hugged the small boy from behind, "You don't have to go anywhere to see her again Yuri. Your mother is right here in your heart. Because death cannot kill love. Love is forever. Just like the light of hope, it never fades, no matter how much time passes us by. Love surpasses death, and our loved ones never really leave us. Those connections made in life are not easily broken. Love finds a way to reach us no matter what..." he held his son tighter and whispered, knowing he wouldn't understand but Conrad wanted him to remember this when he needed to hear it the most, "'**Do you believe in the power of Time? Time really can grant you happiness. But it takes everything from you in the very end. Each day I spent waiting for you time granted me happiness. As it did when you came into this world Yuri. And this, this is the final conclusion. All of the time we spent together has led me to this moment.'**" That's when Conrad leaned over and kissed his son's tear sodden cheek. But it was not in a fatherly way, but in a far more loving way, and the older Yuri had never noticed until now the true feelings behind that kiss. "I've waited for the day that you would be born into this world, and I was given a great joy by being with you. The person I'm destined to be with forever. Hurry and grow up Yuri...I want to tell you so much. I want to tell you the truth about us. And I want to be so much more for you then just a fatherly figure. Each day we spend, each day I watch you grow, I'll treasure these days forever just like your mother had. I only wish I could tell you the truth right now. For now, all I can tell you is.." and then he whispered secrets into the child's ears. Things that would save him before the end. And what powers the child truly had._

_Yuri stared at the scene, confused, "Wait...what is this? I don't remember him ever saying that..."_

_He watched as Conrad slowly eased the rose out of his small hands and whispered in his ear, both of then and now, "Forget this until the time is right. When you are ready to restore Pandora to it's glory, you'll know what to do..." and to each Yuri, he said a different command, "...now sleep." and "...now... wake up..."_

* * *

><p>The other Yuri gasped and lurched forward as he jolted out of his trance-like sleep. Thus startling the other three. But the original Yuri hugged him in relief the instant he snapped out of it, "You're alright! Thank goodness."<p>

"Uh...yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" the other Yuri blinked sleepily, then he smiled softly, "I'm sorry if I worried you, Yuri. I was dreaming...I'm just glad that you're ok too. What happened to me? Did I black out?"

"No, you were in this freaky sort of trance! We couldn't wake you up and we were getting really worried about you." the original Yuri told him.

The other Yuri looked around, baffled, "We?" he looked around, wondering if the others had caught up to them when he spotted Sara and Berias. Then the other Yuri gasped, "Impossible!"

"Hmm?" Sara blinked. "Oh! You're awake. That's good to see." Then Sara smiled and walked over to the two of them with Berias. From on the other side of the room since they were further examining the carvings and the remains of those strange soldiers.

"What are you doing here? How?" the other Yuri asked with a slight smile. Relieved to see another face he remembered. Forgetting of course in his delight that it wasn't the same person.

That's when the original Yuri asked, "What are you talking about? You know him?"

Confused, the other Yuri blinked, and that's when he quickly realized that it couldn't be the same person. And that of course, this still wasn't his world. He scratched his head nervously, "Oh, right, these are just people who look like them and have their souls..." he glanced at Sara again, "Sorry, I confused you for another person." then the other Yuri then nodded to his original, "I'm assuming that since you aren't freaking out that he's explained what's going on?"

Sara nodded and replied, "To an extent." then he tilted his head, musing, "Wow, even after seeing the real thing, you really do seem familiar..." _How interesting..._

"Wah! Hold on a sec!" the original Yuri exclaimed, looking from one to the other, "What's going on with you two? I mean, I'm glad you feel better but, how do you know Sara?" he asked, "Do you know him? I mean like REALLY REALLY know him?"

The other Yuri backed away and gestured at Sara, forgetting again that they weren't the same as he was caught up in the moment, "Of course I know him! We're childhood friends. He and I grew up together until my mother passed away. My father and I used to visit him sometimes when we visited the capital in Syris." he smiled at Sara, carefully easing himself back to the reality of the whole situation, and admitted, "Well, at least in my world he was. It's funny. Even as a child he had that same sly smile. I knew him the instant I laid eyes on him," the other Yuri chuckled, "I guess some things never change, no matter what world we're born into..." then he lowered his arm and smiled so tenderly, with tears welling up in his eyes with relief, "...it's so nice to see another familiar face. You have no idea what this means to me..." _Even if it's just one more face I must part with. Even so, at least I don't feel as confused and guilty as I do when I'm near Conrad. I wonder how he's doing anyway..._the other Yuri said to himself.

"So I understand that you are an alternate version of His Highness correct?" Berias asked, standing beside his King.

Upon hearing that, everything came flooding back to the other Yuri. He knew what he needed to do now. And so he exchanged glances with all three of them and said, "That's right. And there's something that I alone need to do. Before we run out of time..."

Sara asked seriously, "Run out of time? What do you mean?"

The other Yuri faced him and his original self, asking, "You have no idea what this place is, do you?" _Although, I myself only remembered a few moments ago._

"No. Does that mean that you know?" the original Yuri replied.

The other Yuri nodded and turned around to face the crest at the crown of the chamber and told them, "I just remembered after seeing that dream. This place, is the lost Chapel of Pandora from my world. Severed from that world's existence and has the power of gathering broken places to repair itself. Using using lost fragments of other worlds that have already been lost to do so. Stitched together to make a whole. But then, this place too, when Pandora was falling apart, returned to the original world. This one, the one Pandora is reflected from..."

"So that's why the rooms and their ages were all different." Berias concluded.

The other Yuri nodded again and began towards the crest. Resolved to do what he knew that needed to be done. "It's natural that incomplete things should seek wholeness and call out to their true selves. So you see, the more my world fell apart, the more it sought it's source. And thus parts of it returned here. Including me. Since I came from the original 'Yuri' and am a reflection of him. Yet...the laws that divide our worlds is crumbling. Merging the two worlds together and our two souls becoming more in tune with each other, like that of twins. I, like this place, am a paradox. Therefore, it's up to me to restore that balance by returning that which has been calling back to it's source. The feathers. One of which, is inside of me..." slowly, he walked to the center and outstretched his arms, reaching towards the crest, "...and I give it all back. The price to restore order to these two worlds, I will pay myself. I will replace that power with my own, since it now has the same ability."

"Wait! You don't have to do this alone, let me help you!" the original moved to follow him but Sara stopped him. Shaking his head.

"You can't. This is something that only HE can do. You have to trust him." Sara chuckled, "Although, that may sound odd coming from me. But I trust him. Because I trust you just as much." he nodded to Berias, "We need to get out of here. Because if he's about to do what I think he is, this place is about to return to where it belongs. He's going to use his own power to restore the lost fragments of these worlds to their source. Including this place."

"No way!" the original Yuri exclaimed, "Then what will happen to him?"

Sara smiled, "He'll be fine. I'm sure of that because I've seen his willpower and determination. Now lets go." Sara insisted. Doing what he felt the other Yuri wanted. "It will make it easier for him knowing that you're safe. And I feel the same. As curious as I was about this place, protecting you is far more important to me. Because we're friends right?"

"Right..." Yuri smiled weakly, "Ok. If that's what he wants. Then I'll honor that wish." thus the three of them turned to leave when-

_Jiing..._

The other Yuri's soul resonated with the feather hidden inside the crest and began to glow, and once more, as a toll of the bells of fate, the feathers called to one another. And he was lifted up into the air.

_Jiing...jiing..._

His skin glowing and rippling like water. And the magic circle appeared briefly below his feet, flashing along with his heartbeat, racing as he felt the power swelling within him. Finally pulling free from his soul. He and this place were beating as one whole. Their powers combined. And drawing the feathers out according to the other Yuri's will.

Unfortunately, that's when Syaoran, who had arrived at the same instant as Conrad and the others, sensed this. And the instant he did, he swiftly made his way towards them. Prepared to kill anyone who stood in his way. Putting them all in grave danger.


	11. Duel of the Feathers

****Disclaimer:****I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

As the other Yuri becomes connected with the chapel, the first feather is freed and floats down where the original Yuri catches it. He shows it to Sara, who is curious about it, and they both sense the incredible power within it. And then, the others finally catch up to them and see that their Yuri is alright and rush over to check up on him. Paying no heed to Sara and Berias in light of their reunion. However, no sooner had the feather appeared that Syaoran shows up and stops the process of the chapel freeing the second from inside of the other Yuri. Seeing him for the first time, remembering Sakura's council, the original Yuri tries to give him the first feather without a fight. Asking Syaoran to please wait a bit so the feather can come out on it's own so they don't have to fight. Trying to find the good in him like Yuri always did. But, his pleas fall on deaf ears and Syaoran lashes out with magic and takes the feather from him by force. Soon after he sends it to Fei Wong, Syaoran turns his attention solely on the other Yuri, who has the last feather in this world. To their relief, the other Yuri breaks free from the crystals and floats back down to the floor, having learned from the chamber itself how to use his powers and why he had them at all. When he sees Syaoran, the other Yuri tries to convince him to wait as well so they wouldn't need to fight. However, Syaoran refuses and the two enter battle. It goes well at first but far to soon, the other Yuri looses his strength due to fatigue and being unaccustomed to his new powers. Therefore, when he swoons from exhaustion, Syaoran lands a violent kick at the other Yuri and blasts him against the barrier he made to contain their fight. Upon seeing that, the original Yuri begs him to stop. Asking what he can do to get the feather out of his other so Syaoran would leave them in peace. But the other Yuri wakes up for a few seconds, after Syaoran told Yuri how he could do it, and begs Conrad not to let the original Yuri do it. Conrad refuses though, wanting to save them both even if it meant endangering his Yuri as well, although, the original is willing to do the same thing. Telling him that there was no other way. Unexpectedly though, they hear a voice saying that there is another way. And a figure appears. Which turns out to be the alternates mother, and she says she can help them get away, but the rest was up to them. And so, they are all taken to another world. To meet the one person who can give the other Yuri a fighting chance. A certain witch...who owns a special shop...

****Note: ****To 'Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari' Dang...you have been through a lot haven't you? I hope you feel better, cause I imagine you had to get new stitches put in. Anyways, this chapter is full of action. But next chapter, we'll get a bit of well deserved rest. For both me and this story. Don't panic though, I still plan to update as often as I can. I just won't be able to for the next few days since we're going to pick up my little sister for the summer. Therefore, this will be the last chapter I do for the next few days. So if you haven't already, please check out my other works and review them if you'd like. (Although if you're not into heavy Yaoi, then don't read 'The Eclipsed Warrior') the others are pretty light, and one has an original character who will either be paired with Conrad or Sara, it's 'In Search of Valor'. Since I always look forward to your reviews on this story, I'd love to hear your opinion on my other stories thus far. I won't be offended if you don't though. So long as you keep reviewing this story at least! 'wink'. As always, enjoy this next chapter and remember, reviews are very much appreciated!

Chapter 10

"**Even if all is a dream… with faith, hope, and trust, it can become real." XXXHolic**

* * *

><p>The wings on the crest pulled themselves free from the wall and lovingly reached out to the other Yuri. As if in a gesture of welcoming him back. And he too, entranced, reached out with his arms to embrace it. Both Yuri Leonheart and the crest shining like the bright moon which pulls the tides.<p>

Soon, the light began to focus on the small moon shape part of the crest and it rippled like water. A white hot shape flowing out of the center. Transforming into the first of Sakura's feathers. "That's...Princess Sakura's feather?" Berias asked.

The original Yuri nodded, "Yeah...each with a power of it's own..." And even though they needed to get out of there, he reached up as the feather fluttered down to them. Catching it gently. Amazed at the warmth and power he felt from it, "It's almost like it's alive. Can't you feel that Sara?"

Sara stroked the feather with his forefinger, "It's as though it's power is pulsing like a small heartbeat. I've never felt such power before-" he stopped however when he saw Yuri gasp, staring up at the crest again.

Sara followed his gaze and watched as the crest's wings became water and reached slowly around the other Yuri, ready to consume him, and make them become as one. The shaking seemed to calm as more of the water enveloped his other self. It was as if the moment the first feather left, it's life and light was dying and so the building began to crumble. Therefore, it needed a similar power source. And that was the soul of the alternate Yuri.

The other Yuri reappeared at the heart of the crest. His body laying in it as if it were a pool of still water, pressed down by some unseen pressure, and arching to the sides of him. With his legs and arms immobilized, he just floated there. The building pouring the other Yuri's mind and will into the walls. Using his own memories of the world he knew, to restore the rooms that had disappeared to what they were before.

There was nothing more the original Yuri or Sara could do. They knew that once the restorations were complete, the other Yuri would use his power to transcend time-space to transport this entire place back to his own world, Pandora. From there, he'd do the same with the rest of the world. Now wielding such terrifying powers beyond that of the original Yuri.

While they wanted to stay and support him, the three of them knew it was time to leave. At least, while they still could that is. And they were about to when suddenly, Yuri heard a familiar group of voices call out his name.

"Yuri!"

"Shibuya!"

"Your Highness!"

When they turned, they saw none other then Murata, Wolfram, and last but not least, Conrad. "Wolfram?" the original Yuri blushed. Despite the whole situation at hand, he still didn't feel ready to see him and so he averted his gaze as the three of them ran up and hugged him simultaneously. Crushing the poor guy. Yuri gasped and tried to fend them all off, "Guys! I'm glad to see you too but, I can't breath!" And it was true, he started seeing spots and began to feel dizzy.

The other two released him quickly but Wolfram remained clutching his fiance' dearly, "I was so worried about you Yuri! Don't you dare scare me like that again!" Wolfram demanded. Half crying with relief and concern.

Smiling, Yuri hugged him back while still holding the feather, "I'm sorry..."

"You better be sorry!" Wolfram snarled, but it was quickly defused before he started calling Yuri names. Since he remembered what Conrad had told them. Therefore, Wolfram didn't say all the things he would normally say, and held fast to Yuri. Afraid of losing him again.

It wasn't too long before Gunter and Gwendal caught up to the others as well. They were all there. All of the people with the strongest ties to 'Yuri'. Both in this world, and the next.

However, there wasn't any time to relax when out of one of the corridors, a thread of magical letters wove towards the other Yuri. Transforming the water into razor sharp crystals and immobilized him completely.

"Yuri!" Conrad called in alarm to the other one when they saw this happen.

He opened his eyes halfway, while they were still glazed over, and smiled weakly, "You came..." was all he managed to say before his eyes fluttered closed again. And the other Yuri fell limp.

Their main concern was the source of that strange magic and so they all faced the hall where the magic came from. Swords at the ready and prepared for anything. Or so they thought. But, the original Yuri and Sara both knew already who it was. There was no one else it could be other then-

"Syaoran..." Sara whispered in a low hiss.

* * *

><p>Before them stood the very person that Sakura had warned them about. Syaoran. Wearing a black robe with blood red lining. Splattered with actual blood all over him. And of course, he also had that one blue eye. Which was as cold and emotionless as his heart.<p>

Almost immediately, his cold eyes locked onto the feather in Yuri's hands, "You have a feather..." Syaoran said simply.

Wolfram could feel it as Yuri began to tremble in fear. Therefore, he stood protectively in front of his fiance' and so did the rest of them. However, Yuri quickly grabbed Wolfram's arm before he could move to attack, warning, "Don't Wolfram! You can't beat that guy. Even Princess Sakura said that I can't defeat him. Not even in my Demon King form! So you guys don't stand a chance. So please, stand down."

"Sakura?" Gunter inquired, never shifting his gaze from the advancing steps of this 'Syaoran' person.

"I don't have time to explain. Just trust me on this." Yuri gently pushed Wolfram aside and stepped forward, offering the feather, "This is all you're after right?" he asked. But they heard his voice crack in fear.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed and he stared, absolutely focused on the feather, "I must get all the feathers back. No matter what." he said, raising his arm to cast another spell. Causing them all to raise their swords higher when Yuri suddenly did something uncharacteristically reckless, even for him, and ran out from the safety of his friends bodies acting as a shield and came straight up to Syaoran. Who was currently unarmed, so he foolishly thought it was safer. And once more, he offered the feather to him.

"This belongs to someone very dear to you doesn't it? I still think you remember that! You have to! Even without a heart, you still have your own soul's memories of your journey with Sakura, don't you? You have to still remember what you did for her sake."

"Yuri! You idiot, get away from him!" Wolfram shouted desperately.

"Your Highness, get back here!" Gwendal ordered.

"Shibuya! He's dangerous!" Murata shouted; not knowing that Yuri already knew that.

"Yuri, you need to listen to them. You said so yourself, he's too powerful! You'll get hurt!" Sara added with obvious concern for his friend. Truly caring about his well being.

But Yuri didn't listen to any of them. After hearing what this Syaoran had done for Sakura, he had to try to get Syaoran to remember for her sake. "You sacrificed everything for Sakura. Even her memories of you! All that time, pretending to be a stranger when all along, you two grew up together!" tears filled his eyes and Yuri took Syaoran's blood covered shoulders, "When she showed me her memories thus far in the dream world, I could see you there even when she couldn't! You were the same back then as you are right now! Cold and unfeeling when you first met. Even so, Sakura believes you can get your heart back. That's why she's waiting for you. You gained a heart before, so you can regain it! I believe that!" he shook his head, "Sakura says the feathers don't matter to her anymore! As long as you come back to her, so she can tell you how she truly feels. How she has always felt!" Yuri glanced back at Wolfram and nodded, "Even though it's hard to express love in words, if they are left unsaid, they might as well not be there at all. It took ME a long time to figure out that my heart was starting to change. That I had come to realize how much that person meant to me. It may have seemed like an accident, but just like Sakura said, quoting Yuko's words:** 'There is no such thing as coincidence. There is only inevitability...'** So now I've come to think, that the accident that brought us together was meant to become something more. It just took me some time and some trust on his part to come to that conclusion. And what wasn't real before...has become real now." blushing, Yuri finally said the words that would change his and Wolfram's relationship forever. More so since it was the first time he had ever said it, "I love you, Wolfram."

Before Wolfram could reply or they could do anything else, Syaoran suddenly grabbed Yuri's arms roughly and tore them off of him, glaring with those cold lightless eyes, "I will return all the feathers to her. Without fail. And I will get rid of anyone who stands in my way."

Syaoran's blue eye flashed and then Yuri was blasted backwards. His body hit hard on the ground and resulted in Yuri releasing the feather in shock. After that, Syaoran summoned his magic to chase after and captured the feather using that power to send it to Fei Wong. And so the first feather vanished before their very eyes.

That's when Syaoran turned away from them and towards the other Yuri. Who he had captured just seconds before, and had frozen the process of the feather coming out. Stopping him from using his waking powers in transporting this entire place back to another world.

Now, Syaoran would have to get the feather out the hard way.

"That person also has a feather..." Syaoran said as he walked away from the rest of them. Uninterested since they had no more feathers. And then Syaoran called forth Hien, his sword with his magic. "...I will take it back."

Meanwhile, back in the safety of his friends they scolded, "Yuri! What were you thinking?" Sara exclaimed as he and the others rushed to his side. Checking for wounds.

"I had to try..." Yuri winced, "I don't want Sakura to be sad anymore. She's been through so much, waiting for him to come back to her..." he started to cry, "It's just too sad..." Yuri sniffled, "To love someone so much and watch them leave you behind. I understand that. Although, it's even harder not knowing how, if, or when they'll come back. Always hoping that they will."

Conrad knew of course that Yuri was referring to when he left to serve Big Shimaron. As he often did. To point out that he believed everyone deserves a second chance and the benefit of a doubt. That, of course was something he loved about his King. Always believing others. Always trying to save everyone he could. Now, it was another 'him' that needed saving and a chance of his own.

"Your Highness," Conrad knelt next to Yuri and bowed, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Yuri asked, as wolfram supported him.

Conrad smiled sadly, "For not being here to protect you. Both of 'you'."

Yuri smiled, "It's ok. The other 'Yuri' protected me. You know...he's a really good person. But I can't shake the feeling that he's trying too hard. Like there's something he's trying to prove by putting himself at such risk..."

Wolfram helped Yuri stand and told him directly, "I'm sure he didn't tell you this, but, in his world, Conrad was-" he didn't finish his comment when the crystals cracked loudly and Yuri's chest suddenly jolted. Yuri began feeling what his other was feeling. Just like the first time they met.

Realizing what was happening Murata shouted, "Everyone! Take cover, the other Shibuya, he's about to break free!"

Taking the hint, they snatched Yuri and retreated as close to the walls as they could when the crystal shattered. Falling like daggers to the floor below.

Of course, Syaoran didn't move an inch and created a barrier around himself. The crystal fragments disintegrated on impact. As though they were ice, the shards melted and seeped into the ground. Leaving him unscathed.

As for the alternate Yuri, the same wings Sara saw in the mural unfurled from his back. Just like a butterflies wings they unrolled themselves from his shoulders and burst open in a blaze of glory. Writhed in a misty blue light. His cloths had changed as well, to something more like what he would wear in his own world.

The other Yuri was still wearing the black turtleneck, but now he had on a long vest as well. It was royal blue vest adorned with black fluer-de-lys's at the hem and a black belt to hold it in place. To go along with the rest of it, he wore a pair of black gloves, the same pale gray pants, and knee high black greaves.

Slowly, he flew to the floor, almost effortlessly, and faced Syaoran. Then the other Yuri looked up at Syaoran, his eyes glowing a livid blue and he said,"I now know what this power is for. It's to protect the people I treasure. And guard Pandora from outside forces...forces like you..." he tilted his hand, palm up, and a sword materialized, forming from the water the other Yuri called forth. It was a gladius sword, with a pentagon shape on the hilt and a bright blue fluer-de-lys carved into it. "I also, have a real reason to fight..." without fear, he pointed his sword at Syaoran and proclaimed, "Today I'll prove that I can protect something I care about. That I'm strong enough this time!" Of course, his glance shifted to the others, watching them and standing guard over their two Kings. Meeting Conrad's eyes with a brief smile before turning back to his foe, "Syaoran...I would ask for more time to release this feather from me, but, I know that you won't give it to me. Since it's been engrained in you to do whatever it takes to get the feathers. However, it is not my place to kill you. Too many have died seeking that girls power. A power that I have come to possess as well. It's all clear to me now. I have seen Sakura again from within the dream, and she gave me courage. And she's waiting for you, just as my Origin says..."

The other Yuri closed his eyes and called the wings back inside of himself, then flexing his left hand to use magic. A miniature version of his magic circle spun over his hand as the other Yuri created a barrier to contain the battle that was inevitably about to break out. A thin line traced the outlines of the pillars and a thin pane of light blocked the rest of them from the central chamber.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked.

The other Yuri glared, "Protecting my friends from harm. Because I don't plan on running from you. Still, I'll tell you this, I know for a fact that I can't get this feather out of me myself and you won't leave until you've gotten them all from this world, right? So, we can either fight right here and now, or, you can wait while I use the power of this place to remove that foreign energy myself. Therefore, I'll ask you, will you let me finish the process? So that I can return to my world without such needless violence and you can get what you came for. It won't hurt you to wait. Please, if there is any shred of a heart left inside of you, unfreeze this place, so that I can do what I came here to do." his eyes narrowed, "No one else needs to die because of this power..."

At first, Syaoran lowered his sword, and for a second, they honestly thought he might just listen to him. For the longest minute of their lives, the two of them just stood there. Neither one willing to give in to the other. That's when Syaoran lunged, and the fight for the feather inside of the other Yuri, began...

* * *

><p><em>Yuko narrating:<em>

_There are many things a man needs to prove before he becomes one himself. Such as the true extent of his own heart. Because there comes a time in a man's life when he must give up his own happiness for the sake of others. Even his own wishes. Especially for his loved ones. _

_For no one belongs to themselves. When people meet, they share a part of themselves with each person. And once those ties are made, no matter how small, they connect. Together, they create a web which ensnares their hearts and lives. An inescapable chain of destined meetings and preordained events._

_Bonds made in life are not so easily broken. Not even when the dead have passed on. Because it's true, that love, surpasses all. _

_Even so, there are laws which cannot be broken. The dead themselves can never return to the same life twice. Just as two people of the same soul cannot remain in the same world while they are the same being._

_Events have come to pass that are bending these Absolutes to the brink of destruction. Distortions have appeared throughout all existence that never would have happened normally. Time no longer flows in one direction. It has warped and overlapped. Causing the worlds to tremble and feel their effects._

_For the world themselves are alive as well, and in times of great danger, they raise heroes to defend themselves. Fate may also be referred to as the world's will. It's dream we call 'the future', and it's 'memory' we call the past. Like dreams themselves, there are endless possibilities for what could have __been or will happen. Nothing is set in stone. Because choices always change. _

_THAT is the beginning of the chaos. That one Absolute, even if all the others shatter, will go on into __eternity. Change is unavoidable. Nothing stands still or ever goes back exactly the way it was before. That holds true for those souls born under different circumstances. Even with the same soul, they never turn out to be exactly the same being. And they are never, be the same person twice._

_Today...a young boy becomes a man. Because he has made a choice. A promise to himself. He is no longer the shadow of his Origin cast on the same world and bound to his chosen path. Today...he's decided to fight for the ones he loves. _

_Past, present, future, alternate, none of that matters to him anymore. For he has seen the truth. That the heart is not ruled by the webs of fate, it is woven by himself and the choices HE makes. And that...is how you know you've become a man. When you realize that you belong to the people you meet, and are equally responsible for their fate as much as your own..._

* * *

><p>To think that such a fierce battle could rage within such a small space. They watched helplessly as other Yuri and Syaoran fought fiercely combining magical attacks, martial arts, and sword fighting. Unable to break through the barrier to help him. But also unable to leave. Since the only unblocked corridors were now on the opposite side of the chamber. The ones behind them had caved in after Syaoran halted the restoration process that the other Yuri had been starting.<p>

As the two fought, they noticed more and more how similar the other Yuri's techniques and Conrad's resembled each others. Yet, he also used moves they had never seen before. Like when he locked blades with Syaoran, backed away, and vaulted over him to defuse the force of the blow, making Syaoran stumble forward.

Still, Syaoran recovered quickly and attacked relentlessly. And Conrad quickly noticed that the other Yuri was slowing. Unlike Syaoran, he wasn't used to such long battles. As skilled as the other Yuri was in battle, it had never really been applied before now for any real length of time. Plus, he wasn't used to using magic yet and had only regained consciousness recently.

Yuri Leonheart was still exhausted from fighting the other people sent after the feather. He wasn't sure he could fight this guy much longer.

No sooner had he thought that when, feinting to the right, his vision began to blur. Then, out of nowhere, Syaoran's leg came rushing at him. There was no time to avoid the blow or to cast any magic. So the other Yuri was slammed into the barrier and it cracked. Along with several of his ribs; mostly the same ones he had hurt before he first came to this world.

"Yuri!" Conrad shouted in horror.

The other Yuri slid to the ground and coughed up a lot of blood through his fingers. And unfortunately, the original Yuri felt phantoms of that same pain and shuttered, hugging his own ribs. So Wolfram held him closely. Fearful for his fiance's life if this kept up. While his own Yuri never gained the physical wounds, the stress alone could kill him. His face was already covered in cold sweat and he was unnaturally pale.

Syaoran used his magic to force the other Yuri to his feet, "Now, give me the feather."

He gagged on more blood and answered, "I told you, I can't without using this place to channel it's power through my soul..."

Syaoran grabbed the other Yuri by the throat and lifted him into the air, throwing him against the other side of the barrier. Then he used his magic to pin him against it, causing more damage to his wounded ribs. "If you cannot bring it out, then I will take it out." Syaoran said, looking at him coldly.

"Stop it!" The original Yuri shouted weakly, "Don't kill him! It's not his fault he can't get it out...even his parents couldn't do it..." he huffed, "...please, have mercy on him..."

Syaoran considered him for a moment, and to their surprise, he released the other Yuri. Who crumbled to the ground and lay perfectly still. Then, slowly, he made his way towards them. "You are his 'Origin' aren't you." Syaoran stopped halfway in front of the barrier, explaining,"If I use my magic to forcefully remove it, the feather and this place will once again take flight. Going to yet another reflection of this world to elude me. Therefore, you will remove it for me. The Princess's Feather. "

"Like hell he will!" Wolfram growled, "I won't let you anywhere near my fiance'!" holding Yuri tighter, he said, "I've had enough of this. Now take what you came for and leave! Just tell us how to get that stupid feather out of him and get out of here!"

Syaoran nodded, "Very well then." he narrowed his eyes at the original Yuri, and pointed, "Since you are the 'first' you hold power over your other. Especially due to the fact that his presence has invaded your world, and he is an outsider. Therefore, with that ability, you can pluck not only memories from the bowels of his soul which you share, but access his powers and control his body. As the 'Syaoran' I was made from did when I had half of his powers and his heart. Through me, he could control my body while he was being held captive by the power of my maker. So where that person cannot reach, you can..."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Sara snapped.

Syaoran glared at him, "Because, I must get the feathers back no matter the cost. I couldn't risk the feather transferring from soul to soul to escape me. Just as I can't take the feather myself. As it is deeply ingrained in the alternates soul. And would become more so if attached to the original. So," he stepped forward, "Call upon your power, and from there, reach for your others soul. And draw the feather out from it's hiding place within the shadows of his heart. Then I will leave. For there are no other feathers except for that one in this world, and I must find them all without fail."

The other Yuri groaned and spat out more blood, reaching towards his original, pleading, "...Do..n't...do it...too dangerous..." he looked over to Conrad, "Don't let him...please...if he does...that power will..." but he couldn't stay awake any longer, and so, he collapsed. Clinging to life only by a thread.

"I'm sorry..." Conrad said under his breath, "...there's no other way to save you both..." then he took his King's hands, "Please, just try Yuri. We have no other choice."

"_There's always another choice..."_ Came a gentle voice from above them, "_Honestly, what am I going to do with you two? Stubborn as always..." _

A warm light filled the entire chamber and lifted the barrier around the center. The light solidified and became a beautiful young woman, with long wavy black hair and jade green eyes. Glowing with an enduring gentleness. Clad in white like a living star. She smiled and floated down to Conrad, _"There is always hope, Conrad..."_

Immediately, Conrad knew who it was, through his memories of the soul, and said her name with reverence, "Nadeshiko..." he whispered, "The other Yuri's mother..."

* * *

><p>Nadeshiko smiled warmly and said, <em>"It's not over yet. There is still another way, and I've come to give that to you. I can buy you some time, but the rest depends on your true wish." <em>she clasped her hands together, "_This is all we can do for you I'm afraid. I only ask in return, for you not to give up. And remember this ultimate spell..." _slowly, she took Conrad's face and whispered something in his ear, then pulling away with a kind smile. "_Remember that. And you'll never fail where it matters the most..."_

She began to glow again, only this time, so did they. "What the-?" they gasped.

The brightness intensified until they couldn't bear it any longer and covered their eyes. With the combined power of those closest to the other Yuri, they were all transported to the one person who could put an end to this and save the two Yuri's. And that person, was none other then...Yuko.

Leaving Syaoran alone in that place, staring at the place where they had been. Vowing, "I will not fail. I will get that feather back. And I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way. But, he knew of course that he could not enter that world. So Syaoran was forced to wait in this one. Because sooner or later, they would have to return...to finish what they started.


	12. Freely Given Hope

****Disclaimer:****I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

They arrive at Yuko's shop and immediately she asks them to bring the wounded Yuri inside. Already displaying an unnerving amount of knowledge about them. She asks Berias for assistance in helping to treat the alternate Yuri in order to lessen the compensation needed to treat his wounds. Which thankfully she has already received most of the payment from another source. Therefore, Yuko asks Gwendal and Conrad to help bring the other Yuri inside while the rest are led inside by Maru and Moru to wait for Yuko to explain the situation that they have now found themselves in. Where they meet Watanuki and ask him about Yuko and this place. Meanwhile, once the other Yuri's life is out of danger, Conrad is asked to stay behind since there are certain things he needs to know. As he played a huge role in this other Yuri's life. So this is when he learns that in the other world, he wasn't the birth father. Only adoptive. And Yuko explains that a choice will need to be made by Conrad along with the help of the others to pay the price to do so if they want to keep both Yuri's. But Yuko waits to tell him the whole thing until she addresses the others about it as well. And lastly, the two Yuri's have the same dream. Seeing Pandora as a whole before it began to fall apart. There, they meet a certain young woman involved in both of their pasts. Who promises that if they don't give up hope, everything will turn out alright before the end. And 'the end' of the story is really up to them to decide. Along with those people closest to them...

****Note:**** I'm back from my trip and now here's a new chapter! And sorry with how I keep leaving the chapters off with cliff hangers. I know how annoying they can be. But I digress, I get tired after I get to a certain point and have to stop before the story loses quality. At least I update as often as I do. (Most of the time anyway...) Oh, and if you are wondering who 'Nadeshiko' is, she's Sakura's mother in the Manga and in Cardcaptor Sakura. But unfortunately she is dead in both. You'll have to check why that is for yourselves. So anyways, the next two chapters will be connecting all the info so far, developing relationships, and some much needed rest for our heroes. Since the real fight has yet to begin. Now that the other Yuri's powers are now awakening since his wings have taken full form and awakened. Therefore, please enjoy this new chapter. It's a little shorter then usual I think but despite all the chaos of the last few days I set some time aside to at least write this chapter today as promised.

Chapter 11

**"**There is only one thing that can be given freely, with no need for compensation and that is hope." XXXHolic****

* * *

><p>"So, you have come after all." Was the first thing they heard upon arrival once the light faded. Agonizingly slow, they sat up to see the owner of the voice. And they were shocked.<p>

It belonged to a tall black haired woman with dark red eyes, wearing a long black dress and a hair decoration with two sashes hanging down adorned with two moons. Her hair was long and straight, most of it hanging in a bun at the back of her head and the rest hanging loose.

Before they could ask who she was, the woman turned to Berias and stated, "You are skilled in healing yes?"

Berias blinked, shocked not only that she knew, but of course from the fact that she was the first woman with black hair they had ever seen. Still, uncertainly, he nodded, "Yes."

The woman nodded, "Then I would like to ask for your assistance, since the price would become too heavy if I treated him on my own."

"Price?" Sara gaped.

Of course that's when they recalled that the other Yuri was in desperate need of assistance and turned sharply to find him, laying still on the ground with his body broken and bleeding. Calmly and gracefully even, the woman knelt down next to the other Yuri and examined him with her magic. "He's already broken quite a few ribs. The most dangerous wound is a shard of bone just inches from puncturing his left lung. Now, you two," with a knowing gaze, she turned to Conrad and Gwendal, who stared at her with a guarded gaze, "Help me get him inside. Once he's been treated, I will explain your situation. And I've already received compensation for most of his treatment. However, as for lodging the rest of you, I'm afraid I'll have to ask for payment. As you'll find that this is a world different from your own. Especially for you two." she nodded to Berias and Sara.

They were all too stunned to reply but did as they were asked. There was a stretcher already waiting for them next to the woman and so they carefully eased the other Yuri into it. Unable to comprehend how this woman knew so much.

"Excuse me, madam..." Sara finally spoke up, "...but who are you?"

She smiling knowingly and said, "I am called many things. But you already have a guess as to who  
>I am, do you not? After all, you've already heard of me."<p>

"Ah," Sara nodded, "So then you're the Dimensional Witch, Yuko."

"Would someone explain what's going on here?" Wolfram grumbled, despite the whole situation, "Where exactly ARE we?"

"We're inside of my shop, where else?" Yuko stated, "But if you are looking for something more specific, then we're in Japan. Just not the Japan that you know..." she nodded to a pair of strange looking girls and said to them, "Maru, Moru, would you please escort our guests to the living room. And have Watanuki prepare them a light meal, they've had a long journey and need their energy. We'll have much to discuss once the alternate of this boy is out of danger," again, with an unnervingly knowing gaze, Yuko looked to the original Yuri, who was being held protectively in Wolfram's arms, still unconscious from the emotional strain. "Everything will be alright," she promised them, smiling and nodding to Murata, "This child may feel phantoms of the others pain, but it does not actually do him harm. He's only asleep."

"I know..." Murata replied sadly, glancing over at his best friend, "I just wish that it hadn't turned out like this..."

Yuko stated, "Then it's a good thing that you are in a shop that grants wishes. Perhaps now, you can set things right between you and 'that' person." and leaving it and that, she left to guide Gwendal, Conrad, and Berias to the room where the other Yuri was to be treated. Leaving the rest of them to only wonder. What had happened back there, who that woman really was, and where they would go from there.

Because, as Yuko pointed out, this wasn't their world. Or, if it was to some of them, it wasn't the same one. So for the first time, they were all out of their element. Uncertain of what would become of both themselves, and their two Yuri's...

* * *

><p>The remaining members of their group, Sara, Wolfram, Murata, Gunter, and a sleeping Yuri, were brought to the living room. Where there was a semi-large table in the center of the floor, in a traditional Japanese setting with pillows on the floor instead of chairs.<p>

"Please sit." Maru and Moru offered together.

"If the Mistress says everything will be fine..." Maru began kindly, seeing their troubled expressions.

"Then everything will be..." Moru finished with a reassuring smile. Then the two of them bowed and left the room, leaving them alone with their thoughts.

And, unable to really say anything at the moment even to each other, gingerly, they all went ahead and sat down. With the exception of Wolfram, who sat off in a corner of the room with Yuri's sleeping head on his lap. Worried sick for his Fiance'; whose face was set in a painful expression. Which they guessed was due to him feeling shadows of the others pain...

"Always with all these unexpected guests, I can't cook THAT fast. Jeez...that Yuko..." came a voice from the other side of the door. Then another black haired person walked in the door, holding a tray of an assortment of snacks and small rice balls then set it on the table.

What surprised Sara was that his clothes were strikingly similar to Yuri's. The black shirt and pants with a white collar and buttons all the way to the bottom of the shirt. Only his had two sets of buttons. This boy however had a topaz colored eye and a blue eye. Which struck him as odd, although, in fact this whole place was odd and unfamiliar to him. And that, made him wonder what kind of woman Yuko really was.

Watanuki noticed Sara and despite himself asked, "Judging from you're clothes, you're from another world right?"

Sara and the others looked up at him, all of their faces edged with uncertainty, and taking the opportunity, he too decided to get a few answers. "That's right. Now, if you don't mind, would you tell us who Yuko is? And about this place, it feels strange to me..."

"I hate to disappoint you, but as far as Yuko goes, there's not much I can tell you. I can say this though," he smiled at each of them, "Yuko knows what she's doing. And she'll save that person. I mean..." Watanuki glanced at the original Yuri, "...I may not understand the whole thing, but Yuko has explained this to me before. She said: '_There are many people in the world. Countless more beyond it. Sometimes even the same one. Those people in simple terms you could call spin offs of the same person. Same soul; Different hearts. __Though each has lived his or her own life one thing remains constant. Their soul. But out of all those countless realities, only one is the original. But finding the soul that was born first is nearly impossible. Reincarnated or otherwise it's all the same in regards to their soul. To each is a unique heart, a flavor that they add. Although even if the soul is shared the life of each differs, for no one life is exactly the same as another. Some have unfinished business in the world. Or a world that needs their unique spirit. A journey that the spirit must take. A fate that the heart of the one in the world at the time must face.' _So I guess that explains why there's two of him."

"Alright, well, if you can't tell us about that woman, can you tell us about this place? I too sense a strange magic here." Gunter stated, "There's so much we don't understand. It happened so fast...and now, His Highness is suffering along with his other self. And here we are...powerless..." he clenched his fists, "I'll not forgive that boy for being so heartless and not even listening to reason. Instead, he attacked without mercy."

Wolfram's head snapped up, "That's right! King Saralegui, you called that person who attacked by name! Do you know who he is?"

Sara shook his head, "No. It's not me who knew who he was, it was Yuri who told me about him. Let me tell you what he found out, since our Yuri is currently asleep. I'll tell the others once they return if he hasn't woken by then..."

And so Sara told them the same thing that Yuri told him about the dream and the true owner of the feathers. It took at least an hour to fully explain all the details as it was so important. That's when, after what seemed like an eternity, their two other companions returned. Berias and Gwendal.

When they noticed Conrad's absence, Murata was sure he knew exactly why. There was something that he needed to know and resolve in the stead of the alternate 'Conrad'. Although, he said nothing about it. Because there was something that they needed to take care of right now. Figuring out this puzzle of events.

They all had different parts of the story. All adding up to one tragic tale interweaving with others. Bound by a chain of events that none of them knew about. If nothing else, this was a humbling experience. For they were starting to learn just how vast the world really was. And how Yuri had far more to him then even HE or the Great One ever knew...which would change how they saw the world forever. Not only that, but how they would see their best friend and King, Yuri.

* * *

><p>"His life is out of danger now..." Yuko told the worried soldier simply, "You were lucky that Nadeshiko and those others who have long since passed from this child's life paid the price to bring you all here. Otherwise, it may have been too late for him...and you would not have been able to come here yourselves."<p>

At first, he didn't reply. The whole time that Yuko and Berias treated his wounds, Conrad sat beside the other Yuri. Holding his limp hand in both of his own. Almost feeling that fatherly love blurring with his own deepening affection for this other 'Yuri'.

It hurt him more then he could say seeing the other Yuri like this. He had a bandage over his forehead and across his torso. With one around his right hand and forearm as well. Covered in all these bandages, the other Yuri almost looked like a half finished mummy. Still, despite their combined healing magics, the other Yuri had a high fever. Calling nightmares to the surface of his mind.

"What more can I do for him? I've never been so powerless!" Conrad held the other Yuri's hand in earnestness, "Yet...what that woman said gave me courage. And I have to believe in what she said with all of my heart. Or I will lose them both." then he quoted, "'**Everything will definitely be alright.'**that's what she said to me. That person, Nadeshiko said that the power of belief and of love, surpasses all and can bring wishes to come to pass through those feelings alone."

Yuko nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, "That's right. We all wish. And the fact that all of you were able to enter this shop means that you each have a wish. But your wish differs from the others..."

Conrad glanced up at her with a quizzical look, "I don't know what you mean." he narrowed his eyes, "We all want to save him. Both 'Yuri's'."

"True. But as you well know, once all is said and done, this child will have to leave you to perform his duty bestowed upon him by his birth. And you cannot follow after him. Even though that other you that raised him is no longer of the living world. The World in it's entirety is already on the brink of losing the little order it has left. The same goes for it's people..." Yuko trailed off, and pulled a chair up and sat next to Conrad, removing his hands from the other Yuri's and saying quite clearly, "I know what it is that you truly wish. As it is my profession. However. To those who say they have no wish do not know the true depths of their own hearts. It is not a crime to wish for yourselves. It is only a crime to be selfish and hurt others to obtain that wish. Such is human nature." she bore her eyes into his, "Now, I will tell you something you all will need to know once you return to your world to finish what this child started..." Yuko stood up, "...as it will decide what becomes of this child before the end of all this." she began to walk away, "It will have to wait a little longer though. Because I must tend to your other companions as well and explain to you what's happening. And discuss the payment in order to do it."

Conrad nodded and reluctantly left the other Yuri's side. So that he could rest and because now they would finally learn the whole story that had been revealed in fragments to each group. All the pieces of the puzzle have gathered in the one place they could be fully understood and reassembled.

And it wasn't the only truth that needed to be made known. Such as a pair of hidden truths involving a certain pair of double blacks as people they didn't remember being. Whose truth would also come to light as they find a way to save this other 'Yuri' from a fate that threaten to erase him forever. Even from the lives of people he came to treasure here who were waiting to meet him once more back in his own world. Friends he longed to have. Who were also disappearing along with the rest of Pandora.

They were running out of time. And 'Time' was the only thing that might make the difference in the events destined to come to pass...

* * *

><p><em>Both Yuri's were wandering in a shared dream within the dream world. Holding hands and walking down an unfamiliar path that neither of them seemed to remember. However, it felt so right being here. For both of them.<em>

_This, was the true and untouched lands of Pandora. A world made from the best parts of the original Yuri's world. Rolling hills of lush grass littered with so many wild flowers of all hues and shapes. Tall mountains crowned with snow that breach the barrier between the earth and sky. Winds carrying songs of the old world scented with the subtle perfume of a spring rain and dew kissed leaves. Untouched by the shadows of fear and doubt. Innocence personified._

_And as the wind carried a certain song to them as they made their way to where they needed to be, the two Yuri's sang a duet, of a well remembered song from deep within:_

_A simple heart, a tragic song._

_A coveted soul;born of two hearts,_

_And gifted with the light of hope._

_Forever innocent._

_A light, shimmering softly, like a dying star,_

_Becoming strong enough to outshine the sun._

_The dew on the lily, so sweet and so clean,_

_Like the first of a gentle spring rain._

_A whispered lullaby._

_A resounding melody._

_The memory of a treasured place._

_All of which will lead to birth._

_The light of hope, restored._

_As they sang, they stopped when a third voice joined in. That of a young woman with raven black hair, standing in the road with her back to them. Wearing a similar outfit to the one the other Yuri had been wearing before. Black and blue with a fluer-de-lys, only, this one was a dress and the colors were reversed._

_She smiled and turned to glance at the two boys, tilting her head as if telling to follow. And so they did. Knowing already who the maiden was in their hearts._

_The two of them truly looked like brothers as they walked calmly down the faded path after her. Which at this point, the only real paths were made by animals roaming this untouched land. This world, had not yet learned the touch of man. At least not yet..._

_This, was a part of nature that both Yuri's had first noticed when they were born in their respective worlds. A world so clean and clear and full of life. And even with all the shady characters roaming the well trodden roads in both worlds once man came to dwell there, nature remained as radiant as ever._

_It wasn't long before the came upon a large castle, surrounded by large fields of well tended lands and houses. The castle shining like an iridescent pearl in the sunlight. Like a ray of hope in a dark war ravaged world. For beyond the Kingdoms borders, wars raged of the 'Living Light' which is what they called the child King born in that castle. With Pandora's Chapel on a hill just a few miles away. Shimmering just as brightly as the castle._

_It was only then, seeing the castle for the first time, that the other Yuri let go of his originals hand, staring at it with confusion, "I...know this place."_

_Another more delicate hand wove their fingers around both Yuri's and said with a smile in her voice,"Of course you do. This is your Kingdom. Reflected in both worlds. The exact same place,and the same reason for being built. To give our kind a home to call our own and defend this and that world from darkness. To prove-" she stepped between them, smiling warmly, "-that even though we are seen as denizens of the shadows, the Demon Tribe, and most of those of us colored with the hue of the night, are actually closer to the 'light' then our coloring suggests. That we are the chosen people. For as they say, the closer you are to the light, the longer shadows are cast. We know, that in our darkest hour, hope will appear. In an object, or even a person, a light breaks through the darkness. That is what I gave to this world and the next..." she smiled brighter and took their hands up to her heart, "...and isn't it time that you keep some hope for yourselves? Let hope break free from the shadows of despair in your hearts, and wake to a new morn. I'll be waiting for you, at the place where it began, and where it will end. Now go. Your loved ones are waiting for you both..."_


	13. Revelations

****Disclaimer:****I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

This Chapter begins with them connecting the pieces of the story they had so far. But Yuko explains that she needs to fill in the gaps for them as well as prepare a way to get them back home once the other Yuri recovers. So after a brief discussion, Yuko takes them outside, with the exceptions of Wolfram and the original Yuri, to be shown the true past of the alternate Yuri. While they're gone in this world of the past, the original Yuri wakes up and finds Wolfram holding him tenderly. The two of them share their feelings and their bond deepens as they comfort and support each other. Confessing all of what was truly in their hearts. And lastly, in the world of the past shown in a magical mirror of Yuko's, they learn that the alternate Conrad was actually not the other Yuri's father and that the man they saw may still be alive. Since time flows at different rates. Also, they see a heartwarming scene involving the alternates of Yuri and Sara, playing with each other and vowing to be there for each other no matter what. Then lastly, Yuko warns them as the scene changes that they are about to see where the true tragedy began...the death of the other Conrad. Will they be prepared to see the violence that has haunted the other Yuri since before he was born? Or Conrad experiencing the pain of his alternates death?

Chapter 12

"**It is your duty to accept a measure of happiness equivalent to the actions you have taken. Rejecting it violates your contract with yourself. If you effort is not rewarded, your soul rebels." XXXHolic**

* * *

><p>When Conrad and Yuko returned, the tension in the air was so thick that you could almost see it like a churning dark smoke, hanging over each of their hearts. All for differing reasons. They hadn't touched the food that had been so kindly brought for them. Of course, they were worried for both 'Yuri's', but also they were troubled by the current chain of events and what they understood so far about what was happening.<p>

Pandora, the world the other Yuri came from, was colliding with their world trying to escape destruction. As it had been for thousands of years. Since it's founding, the world was crippled and so the world began to collapse in on itself. Then the first feather arrived, with the power to fill in the gaps with chunks of other destroyed worlds. Then, the second feather fused with the other Yuri's soul, creating a power link with Pandora's Chapel since their power was the same.

They assumed that's why the other had to join his soul and that place as one. And then use his own power to free the feather and become the new power source for the chapel. Removing the traces of the patches made from other worlds and instead restoring the world to it's full glory. But how one person could have all that power, even being an alternate of their own Demon King, was truly mind boggling.

"You really will need your strength you know. There is much to be done in order to make things right once more. None of you can afford to waste what is freely given to you." Yuko told them upon entering the room. "After all, this IS a shop." she offered Conrad a seat and asked him to sit.

Once they were all focused on her, Yuko began to explain was must be done, "Now, as I understand it, the child sleeping in the other room was brought to your world by the power of one of Sakura's feathers. And yet, that building had not yet appeared in that world. Therefore, it was not the feather which brought him. It was the original which called to him."

"Shibuya can't have called him there." Murata argued, "At the time he was with me in the other Japan."

"Ah," Yuko mused, "Did I say that it was 'Yuri' who called him there? You should know better then that I think. In fact, you know better then anyone in this room. Since you played a part in severing those people's hearts from that child's soul, In order to do what needed to be done, isn't that right?"

Murata's eyes narrowed, and he asked, "I thought you felt familiar but I couldn't quite place it. Having thousands of years worth of memories makes it hard to sort through. That being said, have we met before?"

"Wait. How do you know His Eminence?" Gwendal asked, feeling somewhat guarded like the rest of them.

Yuko chuckled, "He and I met many years ago when he was another person. Just as I have also met the one you currently call 'Yuri'. In a life before he became the person you knew before. They both came to me with a wish. Both of which I granted at a great personal price from each of them. However, that is not for you to know. It is only for them to tell if they so wish it. However, due to the wish of one, the other forgot making this wish to me. Those wishes will play a key role in what is to come. But that will have to wait. Now, there is something you must understand above all else," she closed her eyes, "Knowledge alone has enough power to alter the future. And there is a future that this other child is meant to change. A world where he was born with his new found powers to help save. However. What will happen after is up to the choices you make now. I must warn you, the price for doing all that is steep. And none of you alone can pay it in full. You will need the aid and willingness of all of your companions to make the price equal to the wishes you will need to ask of me." when she opened her eyes again, Yuko listed, "Of course, first of all, you will all need a means to return to your world from here once the other child's wounds have mended. For his task remains unfinished. Next, you will need the knowledge of how to extract the feather from this others soul safely. And, of course, you need to know the entire story. For each group has gleaned the information they needed to know at the time. I can reveal the whole picture so that both past and future will become clear to you. However, a price must be paid for any of these things to be done. And so I will inform you of what will be needed to compensate each wish."

"Well, we're honestly not sure what we can offer you. Since we're not in our own world, we have no access to our money or treasures. And we have nothing with us..." Sara stated.

At that, Yuko turned to the golden haired boy and knelt down, pointing at his eyes, "The price can be more then just money you know. Haven't you heard of an exchange? I can ask for something other then a worldly object. The payment must be equal to the value of the wish however. So I can ask for any number of things. For instance..." she met his gaze, stroking his face, "I can ask for your eyes, since they have the power to bend the will of others and plant orders in their subconscious minds. I won't however because there will come a day when you will need that power to save someone very dear to you. Who you would lose if you did not have that power..."

Berias's and Sara's eyes widened, "How...?" they began to ask but-

"There's no point in asking HOW she knows. We just have to trust her because we have no other choice but to do so." Murata said simply.

"Your Eminence..." Gunter gaped.

Murata looked up, "I may not remember what happened, but I know she's right about one thing. I am also to blame for what is happening right now. I knew one day it would come to haunt me. Just like it did in regards to Janis," he held a hand over his heart, "So I guess, there's more to Shibuya then we thought when his soul was chosen to become our worlds Demon King. Just as there may be more to our own world as a whole. What's happening to Pandora is proof of that, isn't it? This 'Japan' as well."

"Yes, that is true." Yuko replied, "As you know, there are more worlds then just the ones you know. And now you truly realize, that you all have countless parallels. Your souls born to differing circumstances. However, you should also know that they are not supposed to be able to meet under normal circumstances. Now, some of you here already know that the Logic of the worlds is crumbling bit by bit because of a taboo that was broken. While it wasn't until recently that the feather from Pandora has started to effect your world, the truth is, your world has already felt the effects of what is happening. Mostly through reflective events. But that will have to wait for another day. What you need to know, is the truth behind the past of the alternates life. And I think, that seeing is believing." she turned to the closed door, sensing Watanuki on the other side, "Since you're there, go to the storage room and bring back something for me. It's a hand mirror shaped like a moon with a revolving handle. Bring it here once you find it. Oh, and one more thing..."

Gingerly, Watanuki opened the door, "...Sake' right?"

"Ah Watanuki, you've read my mind!" Yuko grinned, "We'll be back before too long so I'd like you to watch over our two sleeping guests. And one other." she glanced at Wolfram, "You'll be staying behind, will you not?"

Wolfram jumped slightly at being addresses since he had been staring at his fiance's face and holding him tenderly. Even though this was all important information, Wolfram had only been half listening. Usually, he'd get grumpy and begin to act very rudely as if insulted that his intentions weren't obvious. But instead, Wolfram just nodded his head and remained unmoved from his beloveds side.

* * *

><p>As they waited for Watanuki to return, the rest of them finally swapped stories now that they felt more motivated. And at last, a few things made since. Of course, Yuko would have to fill in the rest. Sara told them what he found in the chapel and what the other Yuri confirmed about the 'patches' and the feathers. And Gunter told the story about when the other Yuri first appeared. How the other Yuri had been terribly wounded back then as well. Running from those who had taken away everything he loved. Then, the cruelest of things happened. He saw his dead father, alive and before his eyes.<p>

"And, who was his father?" Berias asked.

"It was..." Gunter began when Watanuki returned with the strange mirror.

"Is this it Yuko?" Watanuki asked, offering it to her.

She nodded and took it from him, smiling with amusement, "You may find it ironic what this item is called. It's called the 'Demon Mirror' and like the similar object in your world, it does the same thing. Shows an image crafted from past or future events. Only, this one has an added effect which I must warn you of. Especially you, Conrad Weller..."

"And what's that?" Conrad asked, assuming an eerie calm so that he would be able to focus on what they were about to learn.

"I have to explain that: '**There are two memories, memories of the heart and memories of the body. The memories of the heart are important, but the memories of the body are very important as well. Sometimes, even if the heart forgets the body remembers.' **So just as the original feels the emotions and pain of his other, so shall you when you see the other you. When the time comes, you will feel the death of the alternate of yourself. And once we have reached the point shortly after the child's imprisonment, we will return here and discuss my payment. But. As for now, I ask you all, are you prepared for what you are about to see?"

Gwendal shook his head, "We haven't been prepared for anything that's happened. That exactly the problem. Since you seem to know much about us, I'm sure you know that as time passes here, it flows faster in our world. And to make matters worse, this 'Syaoran' is now laying in wait in our world and there's no telling what he will do to get that feather from this other 'Yuri'. To makes matters worse, King Saralegui is away from his Kingdom and I have no doubt that once Big Shimaron learns of it they will attack his country. And even WORSE then that is the fact that-" he shuttered, because Anissina was tending the the Great Demon Kingdom again. And god knows what chaos SHE would cause.

Yuko, again, smiling knowingly and it unnerved them as always, "Well, as to that you have nothing to worry about. Due to the nature between our two lands being opposite, it has the flow of time reversed. More time passes here then in your world. So you will return close to the same time in which you departed. Thus Syaoran will not have enough time to do anything and will be waiting for you in the same place. Now!" she inclined her head, "I'll ask again, are you prepared for the things you are about to see?"

They all exchanged looks with one another and then over to Yuri, sleeping soundly in Wolfram's arms. As asking him what he thought as well. Although he was asleep, they felt that they knew what Yuri would answer...

"We'll go." Conrad said, standing tall and proud. And that inspired the rest of them to stand as well. Replying with similar determination.

Upon hearing their replies, Yuko began to walk out into the yard. Where the cherry blossoms were dancing in the wind. Reminding Sara of the girl, Sakura, from the murals. And so, they left Wolfram to tend to Yuri. Preparing themselves for the tragic life story of the other Yuri and Conrad. Wondering, if by knowing how it began, they will discover how to end it...

* * *

><p>It had been at least another two hours before the original Yuri opened his eyes, feeling a warm hand on his head, stroking his hair. "...Uunn...?" Yuri groaned.<p>

And when he did, the first thing Yuri felt were hot tears falling on his face. So, in slow and careful movement's Yuri shifted to see who was holding him. It was Wolfram. Looking down on Yuri with the most loving and relieved expression Yuri had ever seen before. Making him blush upon remembering his confession.

Before Yuri could utter another word, Wolfram rushed at him and pulled Yuri up in a tender embrace. Supporting his head with his right hand, "Yuri! I was so worried about you!" the blonde sobbed, rocking Yuri as he held fast to the embarrassed boy.

Yuri was still a little weak so he didn't hug Wolfram back, not from not wanting to mind you. And before he knew it, Yuri was crying too. "I'm sorry Wolfram. I really did try. I tried to get him to stop..." Yuri turned his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut to stem the flow of tears. Not only from being held by the person Yuri had finally realized his feelings for, but from everything else.

Despite putting on a brave face, when he had confronted Syaoran, Yuri had been terrified of the overwhelming power he sensed. It was cold and dark and twisted. Just like the Janis when he had fallen victim to his own dark feelings and became a heartless monster.

For the longest time, the two just sat there, crying together. Until Yuri pulled away, blushing, "You know...Wolfram..." his stomach was suddenly twisted with what Yuri thought were nervous butterflies so he wrapped his arms around his belly to suppress them. "...there was so much I wanted to say to you. I never meant for it turn out like this. I'm sorry..."

"I'm just happy to finally know how much that I mean to you." Wolfram smiled, wiping away the tears from Yuri's face, "You finally said that you love me. I mean REALLY love me. As something more..."

Yuri, hunched over, holding his stomach harder, wincing, "I wanted everything to be real this time. So much that I ran away so I couldn't ruin it. I tried so hard to get over my strong beliefs against it that I grew up with. I did that for you. If it were anyone else, I'm not sure I could have done the same..."

At that, Wolfram had to ask, just be sure, "Even if that person was Conrad?"

Yuri gasped, squeezing his belly as hard as he dared when his insides went wild.

Alarmed now, wolfram rushed forward and took his shoulders, "Yuri, are you ok?" he asked.

Scared, Yuri shook his head, tears glittering in his dark eyes, "I don't know. I can't answer that. Because Conrad is special to me too. Just not in the same way as I thought he was at first. It's YOU that I love Wolfram. I just could never say it...because you were always accusing me of being unfaithful. And at first, I never thought I would start to feel the same way you felt about me because of all that. But then...you started to put more faith in me after I chose to trust Sara even after what he did to me. So I started to open up to you and never realized until-oh god it hurts Wolfram!"

"What hurts?" Wolfram asked, rubbing his fiance's back gently, "Just tell me and I'll take it all away." he smiled tenderly.

"My heart feels like it's going to burst from my chest, my head feels funny whenever I think about us together, and my stomach feels like there are thousands of butterflies flying inside of it. I've never felt this way before and I'm scared Wolfram. Scared that it's not real. That you only feel obligated to stay with me because I'm the Demon King!" Yuri sobbed, "If I wasn't chosen...I never would have met you or any of the others. No one would have needed me..."

"Yuri..." Wolfram gaped, "...what gave you such a stupid idea? Haven't you noticed yet?"

Yuri sniffled and looked up, looking like such a child, "Noticed?"

Wolfram laughed and ruffled Yuri's hair, which was something new to them both and said, "Yuri, you had the option of leaving the throne. And when you decided to remain so, I took it upon myself to make sure you could do that by leaving your side. Since my uncle kept trying to make me the new King despite my wishes. Admittedly, you originally came only because I was a friend to you then, that's when I began to realize what I've been doing wrong this whole time. I've been so possessive of you because of my pride and social status. Never admitting to myself or to you that you were right. That proposal was a lie. Only my pride kept me from breaking it myself. I insulted your honored mother and you slapped me only from anger at my words. Not knowing our culture and what it meant. After that duel we had over it, I began to see what a great person you really were. An asset to the Great Demon Kingdom. So at that point, I was more willing to serve you and even started to like you a bit. I came to love you for who you were. Especially when you gave up completely on a normal life to come back to us and resume your station as our King. So I just want to say, here and now," he leaned in and touched their foreheads together, "I'd love you no matter what. Who you are. Who you've been. And who you could be. If this experience with this other you has taught me nothing else, it's that no matter what, you are still you. Even born under different circumstances."

Yuri could not even muster the right words to say. Hearing those kind words from his usually smart mouthed Wolfram just blew all of Yuri's doubts away. He sobbed even harder and Wolfram just held him. Finally accepting that Conrad's words had been true. Yuri loved HIM and no one else in the same way. It was Conrad that was more like family to him. Which seemed to be why he ended up as the alternates father in Pandora. Little did he know, in THAT world, Conrad had been something more. But like in this world, it had been kept secret. Upon getting a second chance in a way to be with 'Yuri', even as an alternate one, would these feelings remain secret?

Wolfram held Yuri until he felt his fiance' once more fall into an exhausted sleep. Only this time, his face was calm, serene even. Like at least a few of the weights on his heart had been lifted. So this Yuri slept easy, safe and relaxed in the arms of someone he knew would be there when he woke.

The other Yuri however, would not wake for some time to the face he looked to for support. And one thing had not changed in HIS heart. The choice the other Yuri made to part from the person he cared about the most. So that his presence wouldn't risk both of them to lose the people they cared about. Like he had on that day. A day that the current Conrad...was about to relive...

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, with Conrad and the others...<em>

_Once they stepped outside, Yuko held the mirror above her head and it began to spin and glow like a living sun. Then, it began to feel like they were moving backwards without actually moving from where they stood. _

_The very air was charged with ancient magic and, as if it were being painted across the white now around them, they were transported within the mirrors depths. Where they saw where it all began._

_The first thing they saw was that they were standing in the middle of a huge battlefield in a land almost exactly like their own landscape. With long rolling fields and skirted with forest trees. As they looked down they saw the __devastation__ amidst the familiar landscape. Where they saw soldiers wearing __Gothic__ looking black and gold armor. Which they noticed the armor looked almost like dragon scales. _

_Then they saw a man at the front of the ranks, who seemed to be leading the armies, and attacking with powerful magic. It was a black haired man in much fancier armor adorned with suns and moons. His raven black hair was __cut short and he had a small pair of glasses__.__ And in his bleeding hands he held a golden staff, adorned with a large, golden, spinal sun. His staff __gleaming__ red from the bloody light of the setting sun. _

_How had it come to this? He never wanted any of this to happen. Never wanted to kill anyone. However, to save more lives, it was a __necessary__ evil. Why though? Why had his new born child been cursed with such a sought after power? A power that men slaughtered each other to obtain?_

"_Wait...who is that?" Gunter asked._

_Yuko stepped forward, looking upon the man with knowing eyes, "This is a very important fact that you needed to see. For this man you see down there, is the other Yuri's real father. And Conrad Leonheart, was his best friend. What you are seeing are the wars raged because of his newborn son's latent powers. The same power hidden in Pandora's Chapel. So soon after this war was resolved, he left on a journey to discover a way to safely remove the feather from his son's soul. In fact, he's still out there now to this day. Searching. Unaware of how much time has passed since his departure..." then Yuko waved the mirror again and the image flipped along with the mirror._

_As they came upon the next scene Conrad's mind was still reeling at the revelation that he was not the other Yuri's birth father. To his shock, Conrad actually thought of it as good news. It meant that his feelings weren't quite as immoral as he had first thought. Although, there still was the fact, as Wolfram pointed out, that his feelings might have been secret desires he once had for their own Yuri. _

_Sara was about to ask if Conrad was sure if he was alright when he spotted a child running down the halls of the building they were now it, "Berias, everyone, look."_

_They all turned sharply to see-as if on cue-a black haired boy come running down the halls towards them. It was, without a doubt, the other Yuri. And he was obviously different then their own. The younger Yuri was wearing a simple sleeveless black robe. Along with a pair of leather pants and ankle high boots. He only seemed about three or four years old. _

_As the child Yuri reached the spot where they all stood, stunned, he called to someone behind him, "Hurry up Sara. Or I'll leave you behind!" Yuri called back with a silly grin on his face. Clearly he was enjoying himself._

_A few feet behind him was none other then another a younger Sara, also as a young child, who was apparently chasing frantically after Yuri. With long hair even then, just like their own. And the little Sara was obviously enjoying the thrill of the chase too._

_The younger Sara was wearing a red tunic with long sleeves and a pair of light brown pants and matching red leather boots, also ankle high. Similar to what the original Sara was wearing the night he and the original Yuri met._

_The little Sara huffed, "...stop...running already! You're too fast. Where DO you get all that boundless energy from?"_

_The original Sara chuckled, "That's me alright...clever as ever if I do say so myself."_

_Meanwhile the little Yuri turned on his heels and with his hands on his hips said to Sara, brimming with mischievousness, "I dunno. But, you'll never catch me like that Sara, you need to get out more. You're always hiding in the library reading all those books. I like books too but you can't learn everything from words. Living teaches you lots more! That's what Conny says."_

_Hearing that, Murata couldn't help but chuckle, "'Conny'? Gee, I wonder who THAT could be?" he grinned and elbowed Conrad. Who smiled too. Amused at the childish nickname._

_The child Yuri walked up to the small Sara and patted his head with a silly grin on his face, "You need to learn to have more fun. You're always so serious all the time. And I wanna see you smile more! I don't get to see you very often. I have to go away soon, and I want to play with you as much as I can. My father says that we travel a lot because of his job...but I don't like it..." he stopped just inches away from where the others stood, unseen, watching the scene unfold. Then the other Yuri concluded, "I had another dream last night. Sara...Something bad is going to happen soon and it's going to be all my fault. Bad men are after me and Conny won't tell me why. I'm scared because of what I saw in my dream Sara. I don't want to lose my daddy. And I don't want to go away anymore. Away from you,,my best friend..."_

_Sara puffed up his chest and proclaimed with a smirk, "Then I'll protect you! If anybody ever tries to hurt you, I'll make them go away. I promise, I'll always be there for you Yuri. No matter what. I'll find a way." taking the other Yuri's small hands and smiling brighter._

_The little Yuri smiled tenderly, "Thank you..."_

_Yuko then explained what happened that led to this moment, "After the other Yuri's birth father left for his journey, entrusting his wife and newborn son to Conrad Leonheart, the chapel itself vanished from the land. Forcing them to leave their country which was falling apart. For without the feathers power, they could not restore the lost lands and their child King was too young to use his own magic. So they escaped to Swordfell in the country of Syris. And waited for their King to return all while eluding those still bent on the child's capture. A few years passed, and there was no sign of their King. Then, the queen fell ill, and died. Leaving the child with no one in his life but Conrad, little Sara, and a few other friends they visited along their travels to escape their pursuers. Who never gave up their claim on the 'Living Light', the child from the legends bless with the favor of the Gods and many special powers. This Conrad wasn't going to tell the young boy the truth until he came of age at eighteen years old if his father did not return by then. Which brings us to the final scene..." she lowered the mirror and nodded ahead of them, "This...event, began his true tragedy..."_


	14. Secret of the Keys

****Disclaimer:****I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

Yuko shows them the final events that the mirror wishes to show them. Which ends up being most of the events before the other Yuri escaped to their world. The most dramatic being the murder of the other Conrad and the torture of the other Yuri over his years of captivity. Conrad feels the pain of the death blow to his other self even though it doesn't physically effect him. Soon after that, they see the night of the other Yuri's escape and are brought back to Yuko's shop after falling into the water along with him. There, they find Yuri and Wolfram waiting for them. Yuri telling them he saw the whole thing through his other. Soon after that, Yuko informs them of the payment needed to compensate the level of info that the mirror showed them. Asking for the unused 'keys' inside Conrad, Yuri, Wolfram, and Gwendal and telling them a bit of background about why those body parts were chosen to bear those keys. Afterwords, Sara remembers the lingering threat of Syaoran laying in wait for them and offers to pay the price himself to buy them enough time to release this feather from the other Yuri and keep them both out of harms way. Yuko agrees but says that it had been a long day and they all needed to eat and then get some rest. But instead of going with them, Yuko says that she's going to check on the other Yuri, when in fact, he also had his own wish to ask of her...

Chapter 13

"**There are limits to what we can do. Instead of regretting what we cannot do… it is better to do anything we can do. Even if what we do does not bring us to our final goal… it brings us that much closer to it." XXXHolic**

* * *

><p><em>The scene then dissolved around them again and a new one took it's place. And again they saw the other Yuri, but at a different age. This other Yuri was older then. About seven or eight years old now. Astride his mare next to a cloaked man. Which they assumed was the other Conrad. That's when they knew the image had flashed forward to the evening that Conrad Leonheart died. Leading up to Yuri's capture. <em>

_Yuko began telling them the story of this night, as they watched it unfold. "Unlike your own Conrad, this one can use small magic and so was able to hide them from those who were looking for them. And escape the notice of those who were not."_

_The other Conrad removed his hood and led his horse and the other Yuri's into the forest, and they followed after him. Staring at his back. And as though he could feel their presence, the other Conrad turned sharply. Making them gasp. The original Conrad especially._

_This Conrad, instead of having a scar on his right eye, it was across his face. Starting above his right eye, going across his nose, and ending just below the left eye. Other then that and the actual clothes he was wearing under the cloak, they looked exactly the same. Even age wise._

_The original Conrad touched his own face and could feel the scar even though it wasn't physically on his skin. This must be what Yuko meant about feeling what the other feels. As they watched them, the sunlight began to fade and the two made camp. The other Conrad writing runes into the bark of the trees around them. Shielding them from unwanted eyes. Though the only eyes still upon them for now, were Yuko, the original Conrad, Murata, Sara, Berias, Gunter, and Gwendal._

"_This is the day it all began. It was this Yuri's eighth birthday, and the two of them were enjoying a brief respite from all of their running. Unaware that they had been betrayed. For their pursuers found the runes, and skillfully altered them and defused the spell around the two of them..." Yuko nodded and they saw figures appear out from the dark. Like living shadows, closing in on the unsuspecting pair._

"_How did they find them?" Berias asked._

"_By someone from the other Conrad's past betraying them. Because you may not see it, but the world was dying even then. Collapsing in on itself. Eating itself alive or otherwise being torn apart piece by piece. Now, prepare yourselves," Yuko warned, "Things are about to get a little graphic..."_

_Conrad gasped as the memories of the other Conrad assaulted his mind and body as they watched it unfold. It flickered from him looking on the scene himself, to seeing and feeling it through his other self. The horrifying scene unfolded before their eyes. And none of them able to do anything. They saw the men close in and attack them mercilessly. Killing even the other Yuri's horse before the child's horrified eyes. Then, came the worst moment of all..._

_Conrad could feel the thoughts and emotions going through his others mind as the blow was struck. They stared as a blade suddenly tore open the other Conrad's back. Rending flesh and bone, shooting unimaginable pain throughout their bodies. Both Conrad's arched their backs as the searing pain lashed across their spines, both screaming as they felt the same pain. The original fell to his knees, sweating heavily, and panting. His spine hot, like it had been branded with fire. Yet nothing had physically harmed him. _

"_Conrad!" Gunter knelt down next to him but Conrad shook his head._

"_I'm alright, I've felt worse. I can endure this." But Conrad trailed off as he and the rest of them watch the next part of the tragic tale unfold._

_The other Yuri, covered in the blood of his horse, fell down next to his adoptive father and after a moment to process what had happened, he took the oversized sword from his hands. Desperation, sorrow, rage, despair filled his young dark eyes and he attacked like a wild beast. Trying to at least honor his father by delivering justice upon his killers. But they easily overpowered the boy. And tore Yuri away from his father. Leaving the other Conrad laying there in cold blood._

"_This is horrifying...I can't believe that he had so suffer so much. And at such a young age too..." Gunter said, holding back the tears of sympathy welling up in his eyes._

"_Unfortunately, this is only the beginning..." Yuko warned. Once more, the scene changed around them. So that they could see the rest of tragic events that followed after the other Conrad's untimely end..._

_The other Yuri was just a young boy, but he had been through such violent tortures that would have broken the spirit of any grown man. Like being strapped to a barbed chair and then plunged into a glass chamber filled with ice cold water, to the point of drowning. And then pulled back out again. Gasping for air, racked with shivers from the cold waters. Only to be dunked again. _

"_Oh my god..." Sara covered his mouth in horror as they watched the whole thing. "They did this to a child? Just to wake that power?"_

_They watched in a horrified silence as the other Yuri endured torture after torture. Until at last, they were forced to stop before it killed him. This went on for a few years, however, they never managed to break the child's spirit. When they looked into his eyes, Yuri's gaze remained strong and determined. No matter what those men tried on him, the other Yuri endured. Since he had a promise to keep._

_At last, it flashed forward again to the current Yuri that they knew. To the night that he escaped and came to their world. The other Yuri was sitting in his room when the manor was attacked by old allies that he no longer recalled. Since Yuri had been so young when he knew them. When the manor was attacked, a pair of his captors came to drug Yuri and bring him to a secure location. Unwilling to give up on him just yet._

_Conrad and the others watched his bravery as the other Yuri attacked them, even though he was unarmed, knocking one of them against a wall, unconscious, and tackling the other to the ground. They rolled on the ground until the other Yuri punched his lights out violently. But there were recruitment's closing in on him from both sides of the hall. There was no escape._

_So the other Yuri did the only thing he could, he turned on heel and lept out the window. Shattering the glass with his body. Landing two floors down with a skillfully light step and a roll to absorb the shock. Just like Conrad would have done. However, that's how the glass had gotten embedded in his feet._

_The rest of them were warped outside and followed after the other Yuri. Running in the rain with the same terrible wounds as he had the night that they met him. He rain with no hope of escape, as they were hot on his heels. So Sara and the rest of them watched to see what had happened._

_Then, suddenly, like falling into a mirror, they all fell into the water along with the other Yuri. Water pressing in all around them. Pushing and pulling at their bodies like claws, trying to wrench them apart. The world twisted around them. Molding back into the world where Yuko's shop was. _

_Where the original Yuri and Wolfram were waiting for them. Having seen all they needed to see. Or could, without paying a larger price to learn more. The vision, was over..._

* * *

><p>When they returned, the original Yuri and Wolfram were there to greet them. Much to their relief. Their faces lit up and heedless of the tragic events they had seen, they all hurried over to the pair of them. Berias helping Conrad since he was still a little out of it from feeling the death blow of the alternative Conrad.<p>

Of course, the rest of them had their normal reactions. Gunter broke out into tears and rambled on and on about how worried he was and how he wanted to bear all his King's burdens and all that. While Gwendal smiled his kind smile and told Yuri how relived he was that he was awake. Keeping his cool, yet there was more tenderness in his eyes. As though this experience made Gwendal appreciate his young King more as who he was.

While Sara, who was still unused to such sentimental feelings, just smiled warmly and nodded to Yuri, "I'm glad, that you're alright Yuri. You had us worried you know..." His eyes became tender as Sara thought honestly about how sad he would have been if they had lost Yuri. Either of them. Especially after learning about the horrors that the other Yuri had lived through.

As for Berias, he cared about the Demon King in regards to how many ways his kindness saved his own King. Though, he too was relived. But something troubled him that had been pointed out before. About how they felt towards the original verses how they felt about the alternate whose future they had just seen.

Berias knew for a fact that although Sara had changed dramatically, he still wanted Yuri for himself. Just not in the same way as before. And then this alternative Yuri shows up. Tempting his King to pursue him just like Conrad was starting to.

Then Murata had found a new found respect for both Yuri's. Never truly seeing just how brave and selfless they both really were until he saw one born under different circumstances remain true to his kind and determined nature. As the Wiseman, Yuri had been his last hope to save their world and the Great One. And neither HE nor the Great One really paid that much attention to who had originally possessed Yuri's soul before he existed.

They had used him and Julia who came before him. Erasing the rest of them from his soul's memories. So it seems that now, one of those people was very important to what was happening now. And it would change the way he thought about his friend and King forever.

And lastly, there was Conrad, who smiled as well when he saw Yuri. Only, his feelings towards him remained the same even after all this. The original Yuri was his King and his Godson. And Conrad only loved him that way. They shared a bond that would never change or fade, one that seemed like it would crossover even to other worlds. However, when their eyes finally met, Conrad discovered that something HAD changed. Yuri seemed determined and filled with renewed vigor. Which Conrad smiled wider about. It seemed that he and Conrad's younger brother had finally told each other their feelings. Mostly because of how much more confident Yuri seemed with himself.

Yuri walked down and smiled briefly at them before his face fell and he looked sad, "You don't have to tell me what you saw...I already know. It was weird, but, when you guys began seeing those certain events near the end, the other me saw it too. And then, so did I. I don't know what to say Conrad..."

"It's fine Yuri. It helped me understand the other Yuri much more and why he reacted so strongly that time he saw me." Conrad reassured his King that he was fine. In fact, now that they were back, he felt much better. So Conrad turned to Berias and said, "I'm alright now, but thank you Berias."

Berias smiled back, "Any time, Lord Weller."

"Now I'd like to ask for the payment," Yuko informed them, "I would have taken it before, however, I did not know how far into his life it would show. It seems I must ask for a greater price then I had supposed..." she rested her hand on her chin, smiling at Yuri with that knowing smile, "I assume that you've taken care of what you needed to with your fiance'?"

Yuri blushed but nodded, "Y-yeah." then he remembered what he just said, "So um, Yuko, what is it that you want? I want to help pay the price too even though I didn't actually go. I want to help out in any way I can!"

Yuko chuckled, "You really are just like them..."

"Eh?" Yuri blinked.

"Never mind that." Yuko said simply, "Now, the things I'd really like from you are still in your own respective worlds. And as I've already informed King Saralegui, as rare as his power is, I cannot accept it since he will need it someday. However, there is something you four can give me." she gestured at Yuri, Wolfram, Gwendal, and Conrad, "You four, were once the keys to something called the Forbidden Boxes correct?"

"Yes, but those no longer work as keys anymore since the Originators are no more." Gunter said, like the rest of them growing tired of questioning how Yuko always knew so much without asking.

"Ah," Yuko smiled, "But they are still keys by nature, and they also have something else embedded in them. With the right magic, they could become new keys to other objects. Sort of like a skeleton key. Now what interests me is that it was no coincidence that those particular parts of your bodies were chosen to bear the keys. They are reflected from events that have or will happen to those other four. Not your alternates mind you, I mean Princess Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane. I believe that King Saralegui told you what Yuri told him about Sakura. So you may already have seen a few connections to things that have happened to yourselves. First of all, the clone Syaoran lost his heart and was controlled by another, being forced to attack those he cared about most..." she glanced at Wolfram who bowed his head, still ashamed every time he remembered that day. But Yuko kept going, "Now remember, the events don't have to be exactly the same, only similar. Next, Syaoran ate Fai's left eye to obtain magic to gather the feathers. And it was the left eye of that one who was that key," Yuko turned to Gwendal next, who just nodded to confirm it, listening quietly. "After that, Kurogane cut off his own left arm in exchange to protect someone he held dear. Being given a new one by a powerful being, so that they could continue to fight." whenever she turned, it was to face the person with the key that reflected these events. And in answer, Conrad unconsciously grabbed his left arm. An arm that wasn't his own. Then finally, Yuko turned to Yuri, her eyes narrowed, "You also bear a key from a reflected event. But you bear more then one event, as you well know. As the other you is an example of this. You, Yuri, are the closest being in nature to the Princess Sakura, who owns these coveted feathers and powers. Beloved by all elements, the power to see the truth, with the power to surpass time and space. It is your key, within your blood, that is of an event that will happen soon. I have no doubt that it will happen to her, I only hope that it will not happen again. That will be the price for the information I gave you about the other 'Yuri'. I will take your 'keys' as payment for that. All that remains now are the prices for the procedure to remove the feather safely and how to return to your own world to face Syaoran..."

"How are was supposed to do this if we can't even get past him?" Sara pointed out, "The other Yuri fought him and even with his newly awakened powers, he was no match for that young man. And our Yuri warned that even his Demon King form wouldn't have been enough. I hate to ask for more at this point but is it possible for us to get something from you that can seal this Syaoran long enough to finish this process?"

"Of course. I'll need payment though." Yuko reminded him.

"Then I'll personally pay for that with whatever I can offer. It's the least I can do to make sure that neither Yuri gets in harms way again." Sara smiled at Yuri but thought to himself, _I don't know what __this woman means by my powers being needed someday but I want to be of use as well. I owe both Yuri's for protecting us from Syaoran's attacks. And they're both friends of mind as far as I'm __concerned. So if I can do this much, then that's enough._

"That is a good point Your Highness," Berias noted, "His magic is foreign to us and so even if we combined our skills, I doubt we could beat him. And as His Majesty says, we can't risk harm befalling King Yuri or his other self during this delicate procedure."

Yuko nodded, "Very well, we will discuss that later. But before that, it's been a long day and I for one need a good glass of Sake'!" she smiled impishly, "You're all welcome to join me in a drink. We have plenty of time to take care of business so you may enjoy a meal with me and then we'll set you up with Domeki, Watanuki's best friend."

"He is not!" Watanuki protested, bursting out of the shop, "I hate his guts! We're acquaintances and that's it!" however, he quickly remembered his manners and cleared his throat, "I've already started on dinner since I didn't know when you'd get back. Is a stew pot alright since there's so many of us? Oh, and we're almost out of Sake' Yuko, however there's plenty of beer and a few bottles of wine left. Want any of those?"

"I'll let our guests choose at dinner. Thank you Watanuki." Yuko walked over to him and offered the mirror, "Put this back in storage. Afterwords, I think I'll check on our patient. So please tend to our guests and I'll join you shortly."

"Ok..." Watanuki raised an eyebrow but knew better then argue with Yuko.

So without another word, Yuko left and the rest of them followed Watanuki once again into the dining room. For now, just glad to be together again and able to relax at least for a little while. The other Yuri needed time to heal and the rest of them needed to forge a plan of action. However, there were a few individuals who had wishes of their own to ask of Yuko. And Yuko was about to speak with one of them...


	15. Revealed Uncertainties

****Disclaimer****:I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

Briefly, the other Yuri wakes up and Yuko discusses what must be done to obtain his own true wish and what it will cost. But he isn't able to remain conscious long enough to talk for very long. Meanwhile, the others continue to express their concern and feelings by retelling what happened from their points of view. And they all express concern about what will happen to the other Yuri once this trial is over. That there was no way that they knew of that would allow him to stay in their world. Soon after, Yuko returns and apologizes for missing the meal but in return councils them about things that had been troubling them. Mostly their feelings of not being able to do any real good for either 'Yuri'. Telling them that they gave him the greatest help of all. A reason to keep going. Or in other words, for the first time in his life, HE received some hope for himself. And a little while after that, Yuko then asks for her payment for what she showed them in the mirror before they decide who is to sleep here and at Domeki's. She extracts the keys from their bodies and transfers them into temporary objects. But then, when Yuko tells them to decide who stays at the shop she insists that the original Yuri stays. His connections with his other indirectly helping him heal due to his own healing magic. Plus it was safer for him there. They agree and were about to leave when Yuri insists that Wolfram stay with him. To keep him grounded. When they ask him what he's talking about, Yuri mentioned his dream that he had while they were exploring the past. Admitting that he was afraid of losing himself and bursts into tears. Which leads to Gwendal dropping the formalities and hugging Yuri. Trying to express that he cares deeply about him and on a personal level and not just as his King. Bringing to light a hidden fears surfacing in his heart. A fear of being unneeded or left behind if he had chosen at that time, before Wolfram broke their engagement to give Yuri a chance to choose his own path, to stop being the Demon King. And that he would have never met Sara. Or countless other things that would have never happened if he had chosen to abandon the throne. So Yuri wondered, did his other self feel the same? Wondering if he was needed or even wanted for who he was as his own person...

Chapter 14

**"**The hidden world is a dream, like the truth of a night's memory." XXXHolic****

* * *

><p>The first thing that the other Yuri noticed when he managed to open his eyes were the thin curtains around his bed and the strong smell of incense. His body felt heavy and he ached all over but most of his wounds had been healed. He was warm and safe and confused.<p>

The last thing Yuri remembered was asking Conrad not to let his original self do what Syaoran told him to do. Then everything had gone dark.

"What happened after that...?" Yuri asked himself, trying to stay awake long enough to figure that out.

"Those who love you the most from the past paid the price to bring you here to my shop. So that your wishes might be granted." Came Yuko's voice from beside him, "Your mother was one of them."

"My...mother?" Yuri blinked, "But she's dead..."

Yuko smiled with gentleness, "Even the dead can wish. And they wanted to save you in the same way you always saved them." she lit another kind of incense that smelled like rain and sat in the chair that Conrad had sat in before at his side, "I've received payment for your treatment from your departed love ones. And soon I will receive it for the past I showed to the others who came with you, but since it was your own past, their payment will cover the price of my telling you the truths you've forgotten. Or have you remembered on your own?" Yuko asked knowingly.

Weakly, Yuri nodded, "I know it, but I'm not sure whether or not to believe it..." tears filled his eyes but Yuri was too weak to brush them from his dark lashes, "Conrad wasn't my father. And I can't remember my real fathers face. I can see why but still...as far as what I saw he might still be alive somewhere. But, is he still looking for a way to save me? Does he still even care? Why..." he sobbed quietly, "...does everyone have to leave me? Even now, I know that once this is over, I can't be with Conrad, Sara, or any of the others anymore. Meeting them back in my own world just won't be the same!"

Yuko stroked away his tears and brushed his eyes, smiling, "There is a way for you to stay with them. But it will take a great sacrifice on your part and a heavy price. I have come to offer you that choice."

Slowly, Yuri turned to face her, blinking away the sleep that threatened to pull him under again, "I have a choice? I thought, the law which was supposed to keep me and the original 'Yuri' apart would never let me remain without..."

"Bringing harm to him?" Yuko finished for him, "Usually yes that would hold true, but things have changed." again she brushed the stem of tears from his eyes, "So long as you exist as 'Yuri' you cannot hope to remain by his side without risking the original you overlapping your memories with his. His 'self' would overpower you and once you two became exactly the same in both memory and soul, he would consume you utterly without meaning to. Therefore, the answer is changing your 'self'..."

"Changing... my 'self'?" Yuri asked, "You mean like being reincarnated as a new person?"

"Yes, exactly. While it would never erase the bond you and your original have, it would save you from that fate and allow you to stand freely at Conrad's side. However, it means giving up the person you were and forgetting everything that happened during that time. Even the souls memories would have to be taken from you and another would have to take your place in Pandora as it's King or Queen." Yuko explained before he could ask what she meant, "This sort of thing has been done before. Some call it 'Twining', or when the soul is divided in the similar sense as twins. Which means that it wouldn't be the original gaining the same powers as you, but in fact another 'self' of YOU. He or she would be born in your place and live out your life instead. With a few changes of course. That person will never have been sent to the alternate world and will have followed the path that you had been meant to walk in your stead. While you would become a blank slate, writing a new destiny for yourself. And only the same powers would remain. Since neither you nor any of the others could equal the price of removing the power now engraved on your soul. To you it will be as this adventure of yours never happened, and the others will be forbidden from telling you what happened by the few Absolutes that remain."

"So..." Yuri turned his head away, "To gain a future with them, I must give up my past? My right to rule Pandora?" his eyes drooped, and he asked, "Do I have the right to do that? They relied so heavily on me. They died to keep me safe. So how could I...abandon them again...?" Yuri shook his head, "...I don't have the right..."

"You have more right then anyone. For you are owed happiness for yourself. You have the right to wish for yourself." Yuko closed her eyes, "I told Conrad the same thing. That he has the right to wish for himself. While it is good to be selfless and sacrificing, there comes a time where you must accept happiness for yourself. That happiness has been waiting a long time for you..." she opened them again to find his closed again, and Yuko stroked his hair kindly, "...you have sacrificed enough for the sake of others. It time that you receive what you are owed for that. Sleep now, and dream sweet dreams. Think upon your wish, and then you both will have to decide on whether or not I should grant it. Or allow you to become yet another sacrifice for the sake of that world. Unless Conrad intervenes, I'm afraid that you will never leave that place once you become a part of it. Just like her..."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you're alright Lord Weller?" Sara asked as they ate their unusual meal, "That was quite a blow you and your other took."<p>

Conrad smiled weakly, "I'll be honest, it aches a little but other then that I feel fine. I can only imagine what must have been going through the other Yuri's mind when the other me was killed so violently. I already know what was going through Leonheart's mind though." his gaze narrowed, "It was like our minds and souls had blurred together. Just like what happened to both Yuri's at the castle. There was so much he still wanted to tell him, to do, and to see. His life flashed before his eyes like most lives do when faced with death. I saw flashes of so many things that I can't even begin to sort through what I saw..."

"You and me both Conrad," Yuri laughed lightly, "I have seen and felt so much since I met the other me. I mean, I always wondered what it would be like having a twin brother. Not that I don't love Shori but this time was different..." he smiled warmly, "...he and I had a special bond and he protected me. Comforted me when he was the one who needed it more. You guys should have seen him! The other me fought so hard to keep me safe. Saying that he promised to bring me back to the rest of you. And even then..." Yuri put down his chop sticks, looking down at his plate, "...he looked sad, like he knew he was about to lose something."

All of them exchanged glances.

"He knows..." Gwendal crossed his arms, "...that he can't stay with us much longer. And I don't know of any way that he can stay with us while he and His Highness are the same person. Although like any of you, I don't understand how it works either. There has to be some way though." he mused.

"I agree. That boy has suffered too much loss already. And he cares about each of us in his own way. It'll be hard for the other King Yuri to make his to-be ties with the alternates of us in his own world. Knowing us before knowing them will not make things easy for him..." Berias noted. Hearing that made Conrad tense slightly, remembering Yuko's words about knowing his personal wish. And Berias noticed his reaction, which puzzled him at first. Then Berias realized what was troubling his friend, and gave him a quick nod.

"It's still hard to believe that this is and isn't the same 'Japan'" Gunter pondered, looking around the room, "This seems to be designed from an older lifestyle. I've seen rooms like this in some of the books His Highness lent to me some time back. And this dishes are quite good. I'll have to thank that Watanuki boy for the excellent meal..."

"Yeah well...I wouldn't get used to it." And speaking of the devil, Watanuki came in to gather the dishes, "Sorry for eavesdropping, but I should warn you, you can't get much for free from Yuko. But thanks for the compliment about the food. Granted I prepared it at the last minute. She never warns be when we get customers..." he gathered the empty plates and smiled at Yuri, "So you're from another 'Japan'? I met another guy that was too. Well, actually I've met a few. Is there anything different in yours? If you don't mind my asking."

Yuri blinked, "I don't really know. I don't know what's different about this 'Japan' since the only part we've seen of it is this shop. I have a feeling there isn't very much that's different as far as I know except for the magic." he shrugged.

"I suppose that's true. Anyway, I think from this point until that guy heals, Yuko is going to put you guys to work. Not like out there in the city but around the shop or maybe even at Domeki's while some of you guys stay there." Watanuki then remembered about the drinks and exclaimed, "Ah, I completely forgot to get Yuko's Sake'! Crap, be right back."

Watanuki carefully put the plates back down but before he left Gunter offered, "Would you like us to take care of these? It really was a wonderful meal, it's the least we can do. Just point us to the kitchen." he smiled.

Watanuki blinked but smiled gratefully, "Really? Thanks, Maru and Moru can show you where to go. I'll be back soon." and with that he hurried off, knowing better then to make Yuko wait. Still, he wondered why she missed the meal. Watanuki had made sure to set some aside for her but Yuko said she'd be right back. So did that mean she was talking to the other guy, the one who was hurt?

* * *

><p>After everything was all cleaned up, Yuko finally returned, apologizing for missing dinner. But as Watanuki suspected, she still wanted a drink of Sake'. "Would you all like some? Or would you prefer the wine?" Yuko asked politely.<p>

Sara was curious about the Sake' so he asked to join her in having some while the rest of them, except for Yuri and Berias, asked for wine. They sat quietly until another strange guest arrived that they hadn't met yet. The black Mokona. "Yuko, you trying to hog all the Sake'? Leaving poor Mokona out of the fun?"

Sara and the others blinked when they saw the strange creature, "What's this little creature?" Sara asked Yuko curiously.

But Mokona answered for himself, "Mokona is Mokona!" jumping up next to Yuko and gabbing one of the bottles, "And Mokona loves Sake'!" he laughed, taking a huge drink, then letting out a satisfied sigh. "Ah...That's good stuff..."

"Wait a sec," Yuri blinked, remembering Sakura's story, "Isn't there another one of you? A white one?"

Yuko smiled knowingly and set down her glass, "Yes, there are two Mokona's. Made by myself and another very important person. One that you Yuri, have already met. Twice."

"Who?" he asked.

"In due time..." Yuko said, "...but for now, knowing his name won't mean a thing to you. At least not until later." she glanced at Conrad who was staring at his glass absentmindedly, deep in thought. Yuko picked up her glass again and said in passing, "If there's somewhere else you wish to be, then no one here is stopping you. Except for yourself. No one will judge you if you wish to be dismissed. I know that waiting is hard." Conrad looked up but his eyes told her that he was still unsure. So she said, "The other Yuri is on the mend and will likely heal quickly. I spoke with him earlier, and he's just glad he was able to protect someone important to him. That alone has eased much of the guilt that child has been harboring since that day his own 'Conrad' was killed. A guilt that you understand more then anyone. The guilt of being unable to protect someone dear to you. All of you may think that during that battle that you were helpless to aid him, but that isn't true. You gave him something to fight for. A reason. Because no matter what, one needs a reason to live to do anything in life. There is nothing that is useless unless it is treated as such. He wanted me to thank all of you for supporting him since he wasn't sure how long he could stay awake. It had been a long time since he had hope, a reason to keep going, despite how alone he has felt since that day and was held captive. However, when he made that promise to bring your own 'Yuri' back and to set things back in order between both worlds, it gave him something to strive for. It still does. So there's no need to feel guilt. What you did for that boy was worth much more then fighting beside him. Hope, is one of the greatest defenses against despair. Had he not met you all and spent time with people whose bonds are strong with his spirit, I fear his future may have been that much more grim..."

"How could it have been more grim?" Wolfram asked, having heard from the original Yuri what he saw happen to his other self, "I heard about what happened to him and I can't see what more could have happened to him."

Yuko rested a hand on her chin, "Let me ask you this, what have you learned because you have met him?"

"That there's more to Yuri then I thought?" Wolfram answered nervously, honestly unsure of how to answer that kind of question with the original right next to him.

Yuko smiled, "That is true, however, that's not the answer I was looking for. The thing you need to know from this if nothing else is there are infinite possibilities and reasons for souls to be born in one world or another. If that holds true to that alternates possibilities, it holds true for any of yours. Every choice leads you down a certain path. And every path can connect to another or fork and lead to a different destination. I'm sure you cannot imagine the possible paths that you could take or have taken according to your actions. Trust me, there are darker futures then just despair laid out before that child. You should consider yourselves fortunate that his soul has the nature it does and is incapable of evil. Believe it or not, that child sleeping in the other room is the darkest of the possibilities which could have befallen him. That is because their soul has another name with a deeper meaning. Which is the real reason he was entrusted with the welfare of your world. **'There is no such thing as coincidence. There is only inevitability.'** Those are words to live by, since nothing is left to chance. Even if your Great One didn't do anything to interfere with your Yuri's path, I doubt things would have turned out that much differently, since he is ruled by the pure nature of his soul as much as by what he was taught by his parents."

That's when Yuri said, "I never really thought about those sorts of things. I mean, not as much until what happened with Janis-" but he winced before he could say more.

"Yuri?" Sara blinked, "Are you feeling alright?"

Yuri nodded, feeling Wolfram's comforting arm wrap around his shoulder, "My ribs ache but I figured they would considering how close I am to the other me. I'll be fine. Because there's something that I believe. I believe-" he stood up and looked at his friends, "'Everything will definitely be alright'." Yuri smiled, inadvertently repeating Nadeshiko's comforting words to Conrad.

And those few words from Yuri himself was all it took, and a smile finally returned to Conrad's face. Then he nodded, "If it's you, that I have no doubt that you're right, Your Highness."

* * *

><p>"Before we decide who will stay where, I will be taking my payment. And don't worry, it won't hurt, just place your hands above your element crest and it will do the rest." Yuko told the four of them. While Gunter, Berias, Sara, and Murata were all waiting outside, enjoying the cherry blossoms. Where Sara and Murata were pondering a few things about this whole chain of events. Mostly about Yuko hinted at concerning either their pasts or futures.<p>

While inside, on the table they had eaten at, Yuko had placed the same wooden circle she used the first day she met Watanuki along with four additional circles. These with an elemental emblem on each of them. Set in front of the person with the respective element. Yuri, in front of the water emblem. Wolfram, the fire emblem. Gwendal, the earth emblem. And Conrad, the wind emblem.

"Let's do this." Yuri smiled confidently, being the first to put his hand up over his. The other three did the same.

"Very well then, let's begin." Yuko said simply. Then Yuko held up her hands, forming a triangle with her forefingers and thumbs, and with her magic, the circle at the center of the table began to spin and glow it's eerie purple color. Her long black hair began to float slightly and it began.

It startled them when those parts of their bodies began to glow. Yuri's veins took on a subtle blue glow, pulsing and flowing like a river racing by. Gwendal's eye glowed green and shimmered like sunlight sifting through a green canopy. Wolfram's heart began glowing and churning with the dance of gentle flames, shining like a living sun. And finally, Conrad's arm glowed with a gentle white light, since the wind had no color to distinct by.

All of them felt the sensation of something being pulled out of them. It didn't hurt but the feeling was strange. And they watched, fixated as the light from these parts of themselves was considerated and pulled throughout their bodies and traveled to their hands. Then, the key's flowed out of their palms like their skin was nothing more then water and locked in place above their emblems. That is, until the keys were pulled into the emblems themselves and fused with their new temporary vessels.

"You all did very well. I will take good care of these," Yuko said, gathering the circles, "Now I'm sure you're all tired from that. However, for the sake of that child, I'd like to ask his Origin, Yuri, to stay here at the shop. You may decide among yourselves who else will stay, but I only have three rooms available. And in order for the alternate to heal in time for the day that you all must return to other world to face Syaoran, it is vital that he stay close."

"Why is that, isn't it BECAUSE Yuri's so close to his other self that he's feeling his pain?" Wolfram asked, keeping his composure calm, since that's what Yuko deserved. Besides, he was not about to challenge such a wise and powerful woman.

"Well, that's simple. They're connected both ways. And whats more, your own 'Yuri' has healing abilities as well. Which help his other much more the closer that they are. Until we discuss the matter of them connecting their souls to remove the feather from the other one however, he mustn't actually use any magic on his other or risk it accidentally happening anyway." Yuko explained.

"If there's anything I can do to help him that much more I'll do it. I care about him. Not just because he's 'me', but because he's a good friend of mine." Yuri stated, "I want him to be happy too. I want him to be able to do what he thinks needs to be done. So I'll stay. Only..." he looked at Wolfram, blushing, "I'd like Wolfram to stay with me...you know, to anchor me."

"Anchor you? Your Highness? What do you mean?" Gwendal asked, taking his shoulders kindly out of concern.

Yuri shifted uncomfortably, admitting, "While you guys were gone, I had this dream where the other Yuri and I were in Pandora. Just like that one time, we blurred together. Our hearts, our memories, even how we saw our worlds. All of it. It was like, we were both lost..." Yuri lowered his gaze, thinking back as far as he could, shuttering at the thought, "I mean, I've felt that lost before but, nothing like this. It was like we didn't know who we were anymore. Either of us. Even the world we were standing on was unfamiliar and strange. And then, we heard this song, a song we both knew from long ago. But that's not what frightens me." they were shocked when out of nowhere, desperate tears started flowing in Yuri's dark eyes and Gwendal could feel him trembling as Yuri said, "I felt like we didn't belong anywhere. Like all that we were were strangers passing by. With no ties to anyone or anything. That's what scares me. Feeling that alone and cut off from everything and everyone. Unsure of what my role was and where either of us belonged..."

"Oh Yuri..." Gwendal did something uncharacteristically kind and hugged Yuri tightly, even calling him by name. Like all of them, after seeing and learning everything they had, they had come to value their King that much more for who HE was as his own person. As their friend more then their King. And all of this was making him lose sight of how much that he meant to them.

Both 'Yuri's' were losing sight of who they were as individuals after everyone kept lumping them together for so long. Despite their efforts not to. A hidden uncertainty buried in Yuri's own heart inadvertently planted by the Great One when he was possessed. And one that surfaced again after Sara betrayed Yuri when he accidentally ended up on his ship while trying to talk to King Ranjeel of Big Shimaron.

"Very well, he may stay with you. I'll let the rest of you decide and then have Watanuki escort the rest of you to Domeki's.. But I would advise Conrad to remain as well. To be there for the sleeping child so that he too isn't alone." Yuko advised and opened the screen door, "Please, follow me."

And so, Gwendal gently escorted Yuri of the room as he continued crying. With the other two following closely. Fearing for the mental and emotional health of their King...


	16. Choices and Resolves

****Disclaimer:****I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

During the time that Sara, Berias, Gunter and Murata were waiting for the others they sat out in the garden watching the cherry blossoms falling. And both Sara and Murata ponder on Yuko's words to them. Sara's about needing his powers one day to save someone, and Murata's, about meeting Yuko and Yuri during another lifetime that neither he nor Yuri could remember. So Sara and Berias have a little heart to heart and we see a softer side to Berias as he tells Sara that he thinks that what happened between him and the alternate Yuri in Pandora was a sign of things to come. Ad deepening friendship between Sara and Yuri. Maybe even both. Then, on the other side of the garden, Murata is consumed by thoughts about a life he couldn't remember having. Out of his four thousand years worth of lives this one might just be the most important of them all. More so then Janis had been. And Gunter, well, as a scholar he's fascinated by what he's learned and wishes to perhaps write a book about their findings once they return home. Soon after, Yuri and the others emerge and out of all of them, Yuri looked the most exhausted. Sara asks if he's alright out of concern and Yuri says he's fine but Sara knows better. So he tells Yuri that it's ok and that they're with him all the way, this time actually meaning it. Which eases Yuri's mind a little and while they decide who will stay at the shop, Yuri falls asleep in Wolfram's arms. After much discussion Berias points out that the two people with the strongest ties to the alternate Yuri should stay. Namely, Conrad. And the other Murata. Whose choices for the sake of their world effected both 'Yuri's' entire lives. Therefore, the rest of them go and stay over at Domeki's then come back the next day. To perform a few small tasks as payment for their stay. At least until the other Yuri heals and they need to find out how to get home, deal with Syaoran, and free the feather from the other Yuri...

Chapter 15

**"**You don't have to worry about something that hasn't happened yet. If you want to regret something, wait until you've done something to regret!" XXXHolic****

* * *

><p>While Yuri, Conrad, Gwendal and Wolfram were back inside with Yuko, Sara sat on the porch watching the cherry blossoms fall and dance in the breeze. The moon was shining brightly above them in the clear dark sky. It's light so bright that it blocked out the stars around it.<p>

All of his thoughts were on either that other Yuri. And what Yuko had said to him about needing his powers to save someone someday.

"How can my powers really save anyone?" Sara asked aloud to Berias who sat beside him. "To be honest, I don't know how 'rare' my powers are in regards to our people. And I haven't found the time to visit my mother and ask..." his eyes narrowed at the thought of Alazon, "So, I wonder, is the other 'Yuri' the same as me? His father supposedly left to find a way to free the feather, to protect him. But as a ruler, that man had to consider his people as well. Alazon did the same. She left in search of something for the sake of her people, leaving family behind. Which bodes the question, which one of the two things were each of them really leaving behind to protect?"

Berias took a moment to answer and also stared at the blossoms. Replying with,"I think that they were trying to protect both. Yuko said that time flows differently when one travels to other worlds. There is no way for him to know how much time has passed. Even if he is still alive somewhere. As for my sister..." he glanced at Sara, "...I know that what Queen Alazon did was hard on you both. But she did not abandon you out of duty. Even though she never said it, Alazon thought it was better for you to be taken out of the country, which even then was dying. So that if our country fell, at least her son would not go down with it. I believe that is what was the same in both situations. The two of them left their families and friends behind not from wanting to, but from ultimately wanting to save them all. For that man, he didn't just leave his country, he left his world in search of a way not only so save his infant son but his Kingdom as well. I think he knew that power didn't belong there, however, only his son could set things right now that a similar enough power was engraved in his soul. So that even when the feather was removed, that 'Yuri' could use that place in the same way. Only, restoring the true parts of the world rather then patching it together with sections of others. I think that other 'Yuri' understands that now. Just as I hope you have Your Highness." Berias caught a falling blossom in his hand, and said, "That it was love, not duty, that made them part ways with their loved ones. I'm not even sure if my sister realizes that herself. That even though she herself thought her choices were all for the sake of our country, some part of her, as a mother, did what she did out of love. Even I did the same thing after she threatened me..."

Sara looked up at his uncle thoughtfully, "That's right, you went with Alazon when she was searching for the Divine Sword. I remember you telling us that."

Berias nodded and finally sat down, holding the flower gently in his hands, "Our forests had these same kind of trees in a grove I used to go to. I used to practice my Esoteric skills under those same pink blossoms. But that soon changed, and even they faded and withered away along with the rest of the land. In order to bring life back to our dying country, she and I left all we knew behind to walk on unfamiliar ground. And that happened at least a year or so after your father brought you back with him to Small Shimaron. Even as we traveled in search of the sword, I thought about you. Wondering how you were. Wishing that I could have been able to be there for you in some way even if my sister could not." he smiled softly, "While I did not want to leave my sister I was happy to be of service to you, King Saralegui. Which leads me to believe that the other Lord Weller felt the same in serving his best friends son. Being a pillar of support when he thought there was no one else."

Sara was shocked to hear such a confession from Berias. "Is that really how you feel?"

Berias nodded, "You are not only my King, you are family. My nephew. And I'll remain beside you no matter what. And I'll do whatever it takes to make you see..."

"See?" Sara asked, narrowing his gaze, "See what?"

"That you have changed. That like the others, you care for King Yuri and Yuri Leonheart as their own beings. Not just as Kings. After all, in that world, you were childhood friends with the other 'Yuri'. Which leads me to believe and gives me hope that the same is true here and now with King Yuri. Although I wish your childhood had been as enjoyable, it's a start." Berias finished, closing his eyes and listening to the wind tugging at the trees. "It means that there's hope."

Sara didn't press the subject and thought on Berias's words. It was true. Despite himself, Sara laughed, "That Yuri...no matter what world he comes from shakes the foundations of my beliefs. And he even changes the hearts of others so easily. I think you may be right about one thing, Berias, I too believe it means that he and I are destined to be involved with one another more then even I had hoped for..." he looked over at Berias with his serene expression, smiling, "Hey, Berias."

"Hmm?" Berias turned to his King, with a small smile. "What is it Your Highness?"

Sara just leaned back and said two words to express his feelings towards what Berias just told him. "Thank you." And then the two of them sat there in calm silence, watching the flower petals fall...

* * *

><p>On the other side of the garden, Murata too was lost in thought.<p>

The fact that there was a lifetime he didn't remember bothered him more then it should. Murata knew that he and the Great One had erased the connections to the people other then Julia that Yuri had been before. But, now that he thought about it, Murata didn't remember when they actually did it.

Gunter meanwhile, was sitting next to Murata under the cherry tree, lost in his own thoughts. Mainly about the true vastness of the world. That there were more then just theirs and Earth. Well, honestly, he already knew there were but it never crossed Gunter's mind that there were also parallels of worlds. Mirroring worlds and events. And most of all, of people.

While Gunter contemplated the impossible made possible because of what had happened, the others finally emerged from inside the shop.

"Your Highness." Gunter said with a kind smile. Which made Murata, Berias, and Sara look up.

Sara, who was closest, was the first to notice that Yuri's eyes were red and puffy. So he asked, taking his friends shoulder, "Yuri, is everything alright?"

Yuri nodded but his expression suggested otherwise, "I'm just tired Sara," he replied, "There's so much I have to do..."

Sara smiled kindly and said to Yuri, "That's true. There are things that only you will be able to do. But you aren't alone. You have our support. Just like he does. And we're going to get through this Yuri," he gave Yuri's shoulder a comforting squeeze, "Together."

At first, Yuri just stared at Sara with tired eyes. Then, Yuri looked at the rest of them, smiling reassuringly at him, even Berias, and that made him feel better. "Thank you, everyone."

"Would you like me to give you a moment?" Yuko asked, "You need to decide who will be staying here and the shop and who will be escorted by Watanuki to Domeki's place. It's getting late. And none of you have rested since your arrival to my store. I'm sure you could all use a good nights sleep."

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind Yuko." Conrad said respectively.

Yuko smiled back with a small nod, "Very well. Just let Watanuki know what you decide before long and I'll prepare the other two rooms."

"Two?" Wolfram asked, baffled, "I thought you said that you only had-" but then he realized what Yuko was implying and blushed. Making her chuckle to herself before leaving them out in the garden. Under the dancing flower petals.

* * *

><p>Yuri was still very tired so he leaned against Wolfram as they talked. Trying very hard to stay awake long enough for his friends to decide who else would stay here with him and his alternate self. Besides Wolfram of course.<p>

"I think that it would be best if Berias stay, since he has healing powers and it may be of use in helping the other Yuri recover that much quicker. I'm sure that Yuko would not have us stay at this 'Domeki's' place if it wasn't safe." Sara reasoned, raising his hand to stop any arguments from his uncle, "The sooner he heals, the sooner we can return to face Syaoran. And get home."

"I can't argue much with that reasoning," Gwendal said, "However, I personally think it would be best for you to stay with your retainer. Even if we're safe there, unlike His Highness, you only have one person with you, as capable as he is, with you at this time. Should something happen, it would be best that you were not separated."

Actually, Sara found that slightly amusing and smiled in good humor, "Well well Lord Von Voltaire, I didn't know you cared so much for my well being."

Gwendal sighed, "I'm just stating my opinion. Whether or not you listen to my advice is completely up to you King Saralegui."

"He has a point though. Berias's skills would help out a lot." Gunter added, "However, I think that there's no need for him to stay overnight. Yuko's powers should be more then enough to take care of things here." he turned to Murata and asked, "Don't you agree Your Eminence?"

They all looked at Murata, waiting for his reply. However, when they looked at him, Murata's expression was deeply troubled. By a memory he couldn't reach. A regret he couldn't name. _I need to know what I did. It's becoming a problem and I need to focus on helping Shibuya. _After a few moment's Murata finally answered, "I agree. Yuko will take care of him. It would make more sense for him to remain with King Saralegui." he looked up at the cherry blossoms then back at the rest of them, "If you don't mind. I'd like to stay here as well. Since I need to find out what Yuko knows. I can't help but feel responsible for what's happening in some way. I feel it..."

A moment of silence followed. Except for the slow steady breathing of their own Yuri, who had finally fallen asleep. Feeling secure in Wolfram's arms.

"I think I'm feeling the same as he does..." Wolfram said, patting Yuri's head, "Whoever is staying, they need to decide soon."

"Then there is no other choice," Berias spoke up, "The choices are obvious. I think, that we already knew who will stay." his gaze shifted to Conrad and Berias said, "Of all of us here, Lord Weller has the greatest connection to both of them. As he was his Godfather in both worlds. And although it is extremely personal, and it may not concern His Highness and I, His Eminence also has a special connection to them both. So it is only right that they remain here. Closest to them."

"Berias..." Murata gaped, like the rest of them, surprised at his sentimental words.

And of course, once their minds were made up, Yuko reappeared, "So, you have decided then?" she asked. In her usual way of more of a statement then a question.

So confidentially, they smiled and replied, "Yes. We have."

* * *

><p>Therefore, Gunter, Gwendal, Berias and Sara left with Watanuki while the others remained there. On the way there, they learned a little more about Watanuki. Mainly about why he was working at Yuko's shop.<p>

"I'm working with her to settle my debt. Yuko's a tricky one but she seems to know what she's doing. Although I wonder sometimes if Yuko's telling the truth when she says she can't read minds. She just has this way of knowing more then she says." Watanuki sighed, "Still, even though I didn't really want this, she promised to grant my wish, and I've met a lot of people because of her. So all in all, I'm grateful to her. At least for that."

"So, if it's not too prudent to ask, what is your wish?" Gunter asked.

Watanuki sighed, "Ever since I was a kid I've been able to see spirits. The dead, ghouls, phantoms, monsters, all of those sorts of things. Yuko says their attracted to my blood for some reason."

"What about this 'Domeki'? Is he a friend of yours?" Sara asked.

"Yes and no. We go to school together and Yuko almost always has him come with me when I go on one of her-" he gestured mockingly, "-errands. Since he repels spirits as strongly as I attract them. It's annoying. He's such a show off!" Watanuki glowered.

"I'm not the one always flailing about shouting random things." came a dull toned voice from ahead of them. They had been so engrossed in their conversation that none of them even noticed that that had arrived. "So these are the guys Yuko told me about?" Domeki asked.

Reluctantly, Watanuki nodded, "Yeah. The other five are staying at the shop. Yuko told me that she'll pay you for their housing as soon as they leave; but that may be awhile since one of their companions was seriously injured. She said they might be able to help you with your problem. Whatever that means."

"Yeah." Domeki mused, "Well it's late, come on in." he offered before saying bye to Watanuki. "See ya tomorrow."

Watanuki frowned, "Sure. Whatever." and he turned to leave before he relayed Yuko's last message, "Oh yeah, Yuko said to bring them back to the shop before we go to school. She has a few more things to arrange before they'll be able to get back to their home. Until then, Yuko has a few favors to ask of them that require their special skills..."

"Sure, I'll bring them first thing in the morning." Domeki replied. Then Watanuki left, after saying goodbye to the rest of them. He looked back at the strange looking group but didn't comment on it. After all, with Watanuki around, he'd seen worse. "I already set up the beds for you. I'm sorry they might be a little musty. I set them up at the last minute."

"It's fine. Thank you for taking us in despite all that." Berias bowed slightly.

"If you need anything, I'll be in my room next to the door. Follow me." Domeki nodded for them to follow. They did so, and as soon as they were each given a robe to borrow, all of them went to bed. Finding themselves having strange dreams...

Dreams about lives they'd never lived. Dreams of themselves. Of who they would become or already were in the other Yuri's world. Something that they all needed to understand about themselves. That people change. Yet there are parts of them that never do. People they will always be tied to, even beyond the grave, even across the stars, across dreams. That there are some things that will stay the same, even in a changing world. And from all this, they were all about to change forever...

* * *

><p>The next morning, they got dressed, ate a simple breakfast, and were escorted by Domeki back to Yuko's. Which they noticed, in the light of day, was really out of place against the tall building's next to it. It was like it was the only thing that would never change.<p>

"It looks so much smaller then it did last night..." Gunter said.

"Yeah well..." Domeki mused, "...it looks like an abandoned lot unless you need to enter the shop to ask Yuko for a wish. Can't even find it unless you have a wish. Or maybe it's the other way around, it finds you."

Sara glanced at him and then back at the gate leading to the shop, "This place is becoming more and more interesting..."

"Oh, good morning!" Watanuki called, carrying his school bag in one hand and waving with the other.

"Likewise." Domeki replied, "We better hurry or we'll be late for homeroom." he said as Watanuki walked out of the gate.

Watanuki snarled, "I know that, you don't have to tell me." then he turned to the rest of them and asked, "Did you guys survive the night?"

"Yes, it was different from what we're used to but we slept well. We'll be sure to do what we can in exchange for having a place to stay." Gwendal informed him, "Most of us are soldiers after all so we're used to adapting quickly to our environment."

Watanuki chuckled, "Well you did kind of give me that 'General' impression. No pun intended."

"Well if it was a pun, it was stupid." Domeki stated.

"Shut up!" Watanuki hissed.

However, Domeki ignored him and said, "I'll see you guys later then."

"Indeed..." Berias nodded politely.

And with that the two boys left, and they walked into the gate. Where Maru and Moru were waiting for them. "They're back!" they giggled together, skipping towards them. "The Mistress is waiting!" each one of them took one of Sara's hands and pulled him inside playfully.

There to meet them was Yuko, dressed in a simple outfit, well, simple by her standards, waiting for them. She smiled, "I hope you slept well."

"Uh, yes, we did..." Sara blinked, with Maru and Moru still holding onto his arms. For children, they were surprisingly strong and snuggled next to him. Which seemed to amuse Yuko.

"It seems that they've taken a liking to you Your Highness." Yuko smiled warmly, "Perhaps they would be willing to assist you today with the small tasks I've laid out for you. Nothing major. Just enough to pay for the room and board. We'll worry about the other wishes later once that child has had more time to heal."

Gwendal stepped forward and asked, "We'll do what we can but I'm not sure what we can offer at the moment."

Yuko said, "Service is also a form of payment. Honestly, you are too quick to thinking that money and treasures are the only forms of payment. I explained this yesterday. There are many things I could take as payment. But for such a trivial thing as housing some manual labor will suffice. I can give you some of the chores that Watanuki would normally take care of if he wasn't at school. I already have the others helping out. So follow me and we'll get started." but before she turned Yuko said to Berias, "I'll have you assist me in changing the other child's bandages and lend some of your healing magic. With any luck, he might fully recover in about a week or so so long as he doesn't strain himself."

"How is he anyway?" Gunter asked.

"Better. Especially since he has all of your support and has the will to keep going. And that is a very precious thing that you gave him. Hope has a way of defying all odds. Which is most likely why people flock to the two of them, since they give their own support and encouragement to others. Receiving their own from the people they've helped." Yuko smiled again and began walking down the hall. The others following her and wondering, as usual, how she knew them so well...


	17. The Awakening

****Disclaimer:****I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

****Warning! Guyxguy kissing! Beware! Don't like, don't read! ****Ok, basically, while the other Yuri is still healing, everyone else helps around the shop by taking care of most of Watanuki's normal chores. Such as cooking and cleaning to pay for their housing. During this time, each of them learns something new about each other and grow closer. Especially Sara and Yuri in their friendship. As well as Conrad and the other Yuri when at last, he wakes up. They share a heart to heart and finally, Conrad can't stand holding back anymore and kisses him. Crossing the line he set for himself by doing so. But Conrad doesn't care, he loves the other Yuri and can't stand the thought of losing him. The other Yuri tells Conrad some unsettling news that he saw in a dream. About who his father was and the fact that...he had just died. Meanwhile, the others are discussing their plans when Conrad emerges with the other Yuri, who smiles and bids them good morning to lighten their moods. And finally, they start talking again about their final wishes in order to get back home, get the feather out, and contain Syaoran...

****Note:**** Thanks as always "Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari' for the awesome reviews! And in answer to your first question, it's the latter. That she's just taking the magic that made those keys, not like the Great One in the series where taking that key away makes those body parts unusable. To the second question, you will have to watch the OVA 'Tsubasa Chronicles Shunraiki' to know what will happen to Sakura and Syaoran after this. The rest follows after the manga as far as TRC is involved. And lastly, as to who Murata is...I'll take care of that in the next chapter. So just wait a little longer. As for Domeki, he's not really all that important, he's only housing the gang while their in that world. Which will soon change after this next chapter because it's time to wrap things up!

Chapter 16

**"**The effort you put into your work must be equivalent to what you are paid in return. Not a bit more and not a bit less… that is the right way of things." XXXHolic****

* * *

><p>If anyone from there own world saw what they were all doing, they'd probably laugh. Such high class people, including two Kings, doing household chores. Hanging sheets, dusting, trimming the trees, all sorts of things their maids would normally handle themselves. Yet, during that time, they learned a few things about one another.<p>

Like how, to their surprise, Sara was actually quite the cook. It came so naturally to him that it almost seemed alien. However, Sara explained, "Whenever my main caretaker was away, long before I met Berias, I was often watched by the kitchen staff. They taught me how to cook and I helped them sometimes. Only out of boredom at first. But then I started to enjoy it, not to mention no one could poison me if I prepared my own food." he winked.

"Wow Sara, that's amazing!" Yuri complemented.

Sara was glad to see that Yuri was feeling much better and commented on it, "You seem to be in better spirits today Yuri. I have to say that it's a huge relief to see you smiling again."

Yuri blushed and nodded, "I was just really stressed out and I felt bad that I hadn't been able to help the other me more or stop Syaoran from lashing out. I always feel bad when I can't do anything to help. So even by just doing a little bit to help out, I feel much better."

"That's true." Sara chuckled, "So, did Lord Bielefeld stay with you all night? I hope you didn't do anything risk-eh."

"Sara!" Yuri gasped, blushing right up to his ears, "O-of course not! I mean, you saw me, I was out like a light last night and besides," his eyes became warm and sentimental and Yuri lowered his knife, which he was using to peel the potatoes, "Like I said before, I want to do this right. I was raised in a place where being with another guy is unacceptable, so getting past that is hard enough. Originally, our engagement only happened because I didn't know that a slap on the cheek was a proposal for marriage and not an insult. Believe it or not, he was much more of a hot head back then. Like most, he hated humans, and anyone with human blood. Wolfram said something mean about my mother so I slapped him, which resulted in my engagement and excepting a duel soon after. I tried to get him to call it off but Wolfram was too prideful. Or so I thought. Then, when I came back after the whole thing with the Forbidden Boxes was over with, some things happened, and for my sake, Wolfram broke off our engagement himself. I would have been fine with that, but I wasn't. And I didn't know why at first. After he left, Wolfram ended up under house arrest and I wouldn't have seen him for a long time. I couldn't bear that, so I went after him, thinking I was only going to get a dear friend of mine. But I-" he gasped and tensed, turning to Sara with an apologetic expression, "-Oh, sorry Sara! You don't want to hear about all that! So forget it, forget I said anything..." he said, blushing again.

Sara saw his face fall slightly with shame, but Sara just flicked Yuri's head, laughing, "We're friends aren't we? It's perfectly natural to talk about things like that. To tell you the truth, I'm honored that you'd talk to me about this. It makes me feel like we've grown that much closer." he smiled honestly, "Truly, I mean it. After seeing myself so close to the other you, it gave me hope that one day, we could become as close."

Yuri smiled brightly, "I think so too. "

Sara laughed again, "I wonder what others would think, seeing us do all this. Cooking, cleaning, chores, I can't help but think they'd make fun of us."

Yuri agreed with a small chuckle, "Yeah, they probably would."

"Hey, Yuri..." Sara began.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about your home. Not the Great Demon Kingdom, but that 'Japan' place. Which this world is supposedly a reflection of." Sara finished.

And so Yuri, figuring at this point there was no point in trying to hide the fact anymore, told Sara all about Earth and his parents. Only reminding himself that they must be really worried about him right now. Especially Shori. Or did they even know anything had happened?

Yuri told Sara about Earth and his home in Japan, but as he did, Yuri began to feel homesick. Which Sara saw written all over his face. Though he didn't say anything out of concern for Yuri's health. He had seen how much all this was effecting Yuri. All this was assaulting his mind, body, and even his soul. Sara could only imagine the strain he was under. Yet throughout it all, Yuri put on a brave face and kept trying to smile and pretend that he was getting better. Making Sara respect Yuri all the more.

* * *

><p>Several days passed like this. And they all did their part to pay for their lodging and food, growing closer as they did so. In both friendship and trust. Each of them learning unexpected things about their companions. Such as the fact that Berias, despite being a man of few words, got along really well with the rest of them. Revealing a more sentimental side of himself that Sara already knew about all along.<p>

And of course, Gwendal revealed unwittingly to the rest of them the true depth of his love for cute things. Especially for Maru and Moru. Even the black Mokona was having fun hanging out with the serious faced man.

Gunter asked countless questions about the world and of Yuko's many treasures. Learning more then he'd ever hoped and tried to remember it all. Feeling overwhelmed that there was so much more to the universe then anyone there could have imagined. Truly, his inner scholar was quite pleased despite the real reason why they were in this magnificent shop of Yuko's.

Meanwhile, as Sara and Yuri became closer in friendship, Yuri and Wolfram became closer in their relationship. When they were done helping with Yuko, the two of them were often found admiring the cherry trees. Talking and laughing in a way they never had before. Yuri had even started talking about the day they would get married. Which was a HUGE shock to Wolfram. But it made him so happy that he hugged Yuri tightly and began talking excitedly about it. So much in fact that Yuri became overwhelmed and ran off again. To embarrassed to keep talking about it which then resulting in Wolfram giving chase, but in a more playful way rather then in anger like they were expecting.

Murata had been seen talking privately with Yuko quite a bit and the others wondered what they were talking about. Other then that, he hid his feeling behind his glasses. Much like Sara did. But he was still the same old Murata and also helped with the cooking and enjoyed talking to Watanuki when he got back from school.

As for Conrad, while he made sure to help out as well and do as he was asked, he spent most of his free time in the other Yuri's room. Just talking to the sleeping boy and encouraging him to wake up soon. Which to be honest, they were all getting a little worried. But soon, that was all about to change...

* * *

><p>For that very day, the other Yuri woke to the warm feeling of someone holding his hand. Sleepily, he opened his eyes and turned to find Conrad sitting there beside him. Holding Yuri's hand is both of his.<p>

"Con...ra..." Yuri tried to whisper, but he was so weak and his words trailed off.

Conrad however, heard his small voice and looked up sharply, relieved tears streaming down his cheeks. "Yuri..." he whispered lovingly.

Unable to hold back his true feelings any longer, Conrad leaned down and kissed Yuri's eyes as they too, filled with tears. The other Yuri squeezed his eyes shut, feeling that this love still wasn't aimed at him and turned away. Not able to form the words just yet about how scared he still was about ending up alone again before this was all over.

That's when Conrad, with extreme gentleness, turned the other Yuri's face back towards his with his right hand and did the most unexpected thing imaginable. Conrad leaned down and kissed Yuri on the lips. Gently at first, but then it became filled with more desperation. Like Conrad was starving for his love to be returned.

He wrapped his arms around the other Yuri and supporting his head said, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I let this happen to you..." Conrad wept, wetting Yuri's cheek with his tears.

And though his strength was still diminished, the other Yuri lifted his tired arms around Conrad and hugged him, whispering, "No. This was...my choice. To keep my...my promise to you. I did the best I could...even knowing..." he swallowed hard, choking on his next words, "...what I'll have to give up. So that I can stay...with...you..." the other Yuri winced and drew a sharp breath, making Conrad release him. Chastising himself for forgetting that Yuri was still hurt. Or at the very least, still sore all over from his bruises that came from Syaoran's sharp kicks.

"Forgive me. I was just so..." Conrad trailed off and then smiled, "Welcome back, Yuri."

Unsteadily, Yuri sat up, hugging Conrad tightly, "I saw him."

"Who?" Conrad asked distantly, just holding onto Yuri tenderly.

"My father..." Yuri whispered, "Conrad, he's not coming back for...me."

Conrad gasped and held him out at arms length, "What? Why?"

Yuri shook his head sadly and said knowingly, "He just died."

* * *

><p>Once Yuko told them that the other Yuri had finally managed to regain consciousness, they asked if they could see him. However, Yuko refused. "There will be a time to visit with him soon. But not now. He has just suffered another great loss..."<p>

Sara stood up and glared at her, "What more can that poor boy possibly lose at this point?" he snapped.

"Your Highness..." Berias said softly.

Yuko told them, "The final chain has been broken, and here is where he'll make his final choice. On whether he will become yet another sacrifice, or if that child will except the joy that he is owed. It is up to them, not us, to decide how this story will end."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked, resuming his calm composer.

"Remember what I told you. Simply knowing something can change the future. But regardless of his choice, there is one path he cannot avoid now. One that will change him forever." Yuko rose her head up proudly, "Now that the other 'Yuri' is on the mend, it's time to discuss how I will send you home and how you will free Sakura's feather from his soul. As well as fending Syaoran off."

"'Fend off'? Isn't he too dangerous to allow to live?" Berias asked.

At that, the original Yuri jumped up, startling his friends, "You can't kill him! Sakura's still waiting for him! She has suffered just as much, maybe even more then we have, just to try and save his heart! So don't you dare say that we have to kill him. I won't let that happen!"

Wolfram took his shoulders and soothed his raging fiance', "Ok Yuri, we'll do our best not to kill him. But we can't just let him do as he pleases either. I mean, look what he did to the alternate you? If he had done that to you, I would have..."

"He's right. We must stop that boy, but how?" Gwendal inquired aloud.

That's when Yuko turned to Sara and asked, "You offered to pay the price required for immobilizing him did you not? Are you still willing to do so?"

Sara nodded simply, "I am."

They we about to discuss more when the most wonderful thing happened. Conrad returned, supporting the other Yuri. Who had finally woken up.

And the other Yuri smiled, saying something so...well...'Yuri-like' that they couldn't help but laugh. "Good Morning everyone." he said with a silly grin.

* * *

><p>Everyone was so relieved that they completely forgot what they were discussing and rushed over to them. And of course, the original was the first to bombard his other self with questions about his health.<p>

"You're awake! We were all so worried? Does it still hurt? Did you get something to eat yet? Are you-"

His other self laughed, "Slow down. Geez, I've only just woken up. But I'm feeling much better now, thanks to all of your support. And I'm sure once I start moving around again, I'll be just fine in no time." the other Yuri grinned.

Conrad was glad that he was taking it so well, considering what he had just told him only moments before about his birth father. And his final decision...

* * *

><p><em>As Conrad held him tenderly, sitting next to him on the bed, the other Yuri said, "My father, he came to me in my dreams, and told me how sorry he was that he failed me<em>_. __Telling me that his motives hadn't been as noble when he first left. But soon, he remembered why he was really doing all those things. It was to save my soul and our world. And he decided near the end, that I should have come first from the very start. So he began his journey back when..."_

"_He was slain?" Conrad asked. And when he nodded, Conrad pulled him forward, supporting the other Yuri's head and lacing his fingers in those silky black locks, "I'm so sorry."_

_The other Yuri blinked, "Why are you sorry? I hardly even remember him, but at least I know that in the very end, my father...Eriol, left me out of love. Not out of duty. Besides," he smiled sadly, "Now there's nothing holding me back from what I know I have to do. I only hope, you'll forgive me for this last bit of selfishness."_

"_What are you going to do?" Conrad asked fearfully._

"_I'm going to..." Then the other Yuri whispered something in his ear, making Conrad grip him all the tighter. Knowing that this was the only way that things would end happily. Even if it meant making yet another huge sacrifice..._

* * *

><p>The other Yuri sat across from the rest of them and told them how he felt, "I think I'll be ready to leave in a few more days as long as I have your support. Then, I'm ready to face him again. And do what has to be done..." he looked to Yuko, "Tell us now, how do we remove the feather from me? I'll pay the price for that knowledge."<p>

"But-" the original protested but his other self cut him off.

"It's alright. I know how you feel but it's better if I do this. Please, just let me do it. You've done so much for me, all of you, and I'm the one who caused all this. So let me make up for that at least a little." the other Yuri smiled, "Please?"

Gwendal rolled his eyes, "We can never seem to say no when either of you make that darn face."

Gunter clasped his hands, "Ah, even as another reality he's so noble!"

"Yeah, and so stubborn..." Wolfram grumbled, making the original Yuri frown.

"Hey! You're ten times more stubborn than I am Wolfram and we all know it! Right Sara?" the original Yuri pouted playfully.

Sara chuckled, "I don't know about that Yuri. You're all pretty much at the same level in my eyes. Then again, that's what I love about you. When you put your heart into something you believe is right, you stick to it no matter what. I doubt your other is much different." he winked at the other Yuri, who nodded gratefully.

That's when Yuko told them, "Very well. From this day on, I'll be helping you prepare for your inevitable departure. So if there's anything you need to resolve with me, this will be your final chance. For after this, we will not meet again. At least not face to face like this..." she met Murata's gaze as if to say, _it's time to tell you what you need to know. Before this is over, you will finally understand just who 'Yuri', in both regards, truly is..._


	18. Impending Departure

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

The other Yuri pays the price himself to learn about how to remove the feather, since he feels it's only right to do his part, and then Yuko tells them what they'll need to do. As well as a few interesting things they never realized about their own Yuri before. Not until Yuko pointed them out that is. During the meeting, still tired and weak, the other Yuri soon falls asleep again and is taken to his room. Which then lead them to wrap things up and take care of the last of their chores for the day. That's when Yuko pulls Murata aside and tells him the truth about himself. As well as the truth about what happened to the person that Yuri lived as before Julia. Which to his shock, Murata hears that he's met her in a dream. Afterwords, a few more days pass and the others resolve the last of their issues before preparing to leave the next day. Wondering, if this even worked, what would happen next...

Chapter 17

**"**Every human being thinks different things are right, and different things are wrong. Whether something is normal or not, it is still different for every person. Happiness is the same – everyone has their own definition of it." XXXHolic****

* * *

><p>The other Yuri turned back to Yuko and said, "There's only one thing I can offer you in return for that knowledge. It's an inborn power that me and my original share. Although his isn't as developed."<p>

"Oh? What's that?" Sara asked.

"The power to see the truth. Past illusions and tricks to see everything as it truly is..." He bowed his head, "It's just like his power isn't it? That boy that works here in your shop, isn't that right?"

Yuko nodded, "It is similar yes. But it has nothing to do with spirits. It has to do with deception and how open you both are to a much older magic. Which is why the elemental spirits of his world, whether on human or demon lands, obey him. Though that is in fact a key factor in what we must do. First though," she gestured at the other Yuri, "I'll take the payment."

He nodded and held a hand in front of his face, while the rest of them watched with wonder. His eyes turned a breathtaking blue and the color bled out of them into a single tear shaped jewel. Then, unsteadily, the other Yuri stood up and offered it to her, "I can see more truth now then I ever did with this power. Take good care of it, alright?"

"I will." she said, handing it to the black Mokona while Yuri sat back down, "Put this in the small gray box in the storage room please."

"You got it! Be back in a sec!" the black Mokona hopped off.

"Now," Yuko turned back to them, "Are you aware that your own Yuri as a duel consciousness?"

"What do you mean?" Gunter blinked.

Yuko sat down and took a sip of her tea, staring at the cup she said, "From the beginning, your Yuri had very little control of that time when he changes form. Also, the usual things that effect your people on human lands have no effect when he's in his normal state. That is because, when this boy changes, he becomes another person. One that is still him, yet not. Much like another person I once knew..." she chuckled but continued on, "In certain ways, as he is right now, your Yuri is respectively human. However, his soul is that of a demon. Therefore, his demon form is always aware of what is happening and steps in whenever he triggers it. Most of the time as a defense mechanism of sorts. That makes those effects of the human lands suddenly have an effect on him. It's also the reason he has trouble remembering what he does in that form. It's the price he pays to himself to use such unstable power. That being said, is alternate has no other form. His form, manifests as those wings. They embody his soul just as his original self in demon king form does. Since it's the soul which holds the feather, the other Yuri will have to call upon his wings again at the same time as the original changes into his other form. That will trigger a chain reaction that with draw the feather out, as their souls call out to each other, and then that's when one of you must take it before it transfers hosts. Because should it enter the original, it will become much harder to safely remove. It would copy the power it gave to the alternate and erase his other form. Replacing it with his own version of those wings. Which would finally cancel out the other Yuri and erase him or rather consume him in turn."

The original Yuri gasped, "That's it!" which startled his friends.

"What's it?" Wolfram blinked, "What's going on?"

"That's why Sakura warned me not to become the demon king that time! It was to make sure I wouldn't...uh...merge with the other me. Is that right Yuko!" Yuri asked in a rush.

"That may very well be." Yuko said, looking up from her tea, "Since you and your other can't trigger the change instantly, I'll give you each an object that will allow you to trigger your powers at the exact same time. Be warned though, if the process is interrupted, you risk losing more then your powers, you risk the death of your souls as well. Erasing every 'Yuri' that ever was or ever could be. It's a very serious threat. But doing nothing will be just as deadly. For Syaoran will not stop until he gets the feather from you. He has ravaged entire worlds before, his power growing stronger with each one he passes through. At this point, he far surpasses you both combined. So he must be contained long enough for the process to safely complete."

"Then, what price must I pay to get something to seal him with?" Sara asked, "Tell me."

Yuko eyed him before telling him, "There is an object in the land of your birth that I will take as the price. It is in a hidden shrine beneath where your protector used to train. The door is under the roots of the largest cherry tree in that area. That is what I will take, but as you cannot retrieve it yet, consider this a loan until the payment is returned."

"Very well." Sara nodded.

"Then, what about getting back to our world? You need a price for that too?" Murata asked.

Yuko shook her head, "Yes, and no. Both of your Yuri's already have the power to travel between worlds, but they tend to use a medium. Therefore, I will simply give them an extra boost with my own magic to sent all of you together and will guide them to the proper place. They'll do the rest themselves. That way, the price is minimal. It too, must be paid afterwords. I'll contact you once this is all over and tell you what I want in return. But for now, this is all I can do for you."

"Thank you Yuko, for everything. I don't know what we would have done if-" the original Yuri glanced at his other and they shared an understanding of exactly what would have happened.

"It's what I do." Yuko smiled, "There are a few last things I must resolve with your friend, Murata Ken, and with you Conrad. For now though, we'll leave it at this." she met his gaze, "Since it seems as though the other child needs more rest..."

They hadn't even noticed that the other Yuri had leaned forward and folded his arms on the table. Falling asleep instantly after he closed his eyes. The other Yuri's breathing steady and the most calm they had seen it in a long time. Honestly, he looked so adorable. With his black hair brushing both of his folded arms and watching as his chest rose and fell with the rhythm of each deep breath.

Smiling at him, Gunter offered to take him to his room and, while carefully trying not to wake him, lifted the other Yuri into his arms. After bowing politely to Yuko, Gunter put him back in bed. Tucking the boy in bed and quickly returning to be with the others to form the final plans.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Murata was summoned to Yuko's main chamber, the same one that Watanuki first met her in, and sat down on the floor. Where for the first time, Murata didn't feel like the Great Wiseman's current incarnation, he felt like Ken Murata. A normal boy who didn't really know much of anything. And honestly, the was the first time that he was at a loss. Feeling strange about the fact that there was something about himself he didn't know.<p>

Yuko laid across her chair with her pipe and asked, "Tell me, what do you feel right now?"

"About what?" Murata asked quietly.

"I'm sure it was a shock to you that we've met before and that you didn't remember. If you had, things would not have turned out as they did." Yuko said, "I know you feel responsible for what happened in some way but don't. It was inevitable. All things have a time and a place. Now it's time to tell you who you were when you came to me that day many years ago. Along with the person your friend was before that woman."

"Do I...have to pay for this too?" he asked uncertainly. Since almost everything had a price with her.

Surprisingly she said, "No. You've already paid that price. Now it's time to tell you..." Yuko told him, "...about the incarnation that you yourself gave up so that no one could ever learn the truth and trace him back here. Though, you came here from another world even then, with that person with you. The incarnation before Julia Von Wincott."

"Please tell me, did I...hurt Shibuya in any way? I can't shake that feeling like I did something wrong." Murata asked.

"No, what you feel is guilt for having not told her about your first wish before severing the ties with that life and all those before in order to get her soul as close to pure as you could. In accordance to the Great One's plans..." Yuko explained.

"Her?" Murata blinked.

Yuko nodded, "Yuri may not realize it but, he's met her already in a dream. They both have. And to both of them, she is their true beginning." she shook her head sadly, "Even back when you brought her here and we met, she knew that something was about to happen to her, so she asked a wish of me that would save one of her future selves. It caused her to be born blind in her next life. Just as your wish cut off all the ties to whomever she had been before, including that girl. And as for who you were..." Yuko said, "...your name was Eriol Hiiragizawa. Though, you were one from another world and not the same one I knew many years ago. Nor were you the same one who was the birth father to the other Yuri. Your soul was your own and you had no true relation to a man I once knew as Clow Reed. Like the other soul inside of you, though he originally came from another, he gained a destiny of his own. And that Eriol that you were chose to be erased as the price of his second wish. That way, what he knew could never be abused, even by a great man he held very dear. The Great One."

"Wait, I don't understand. Who was I again?" Murata blinked in shock.

Yuko chuckled, "Very well. I'll explain it more clearly. I knew a man named Clow Reed. When Clow died, he cast a spell to divide his soul into two more people. While he himself left this world to be reborn and live out one more life as himself in order to fill a gap in time and space that had been created. But that is something you cannot know further. Anyway, he became both Eriol Hiiragizawa and a man namedFujitaka Kinomotoin his original world. While another reality of him as Eriol, who had nothing to do with Clow Reed himself, or even another reality of him, was King of Pandora and had left to find a way to save his son from the power of that feather. While you, as yet another reality of Eriol, and another who had no ties to Clow Reed, lived in your own Japan. Where you were just another of the many incarnations of the Great Sage or the Great Wiseman, seeking a way to save the Great One and destroy the Originators. You found a way and it was with the pure soul of the girl that the Great One sent you to find. One that he had already been molding into the perfect soul, but you never realized this. All you knew was that she was what you both needed in order for your plan to work. But, in order to make sure that she couldn't remember any of this when she found out the truth, the soul's memories of that life and those before were erased. Her soul became blank while retaining all of it's latent powers. Luckily, she made her wish to me before you had me grant yours. Otherwise, both of your wishes would have failed. I will tell you that wish of hers now, so that you'll understand that it wasn't just you who helped save your world, it was her."

Murata was still a bit confused, only because he couldn't process the fact that he had done something that important and not remember any of it. That's when he knew, and even said, "I asked to have that lifetime erased with the rest of hers, didn't I?" Murata asked.

Yuko nodded, "Yes."

"So what was her wish?" Murata asked simply, feeling a strange sort of peace fall over him at finally knowing the truth.

Yuko sat up and gestured at her chest, "Her wish, was to protect her next incarnations and give them the light of hope. Something to battle the darkness and protect her from what she would have to face in one of those coming lives. So I gave her that pendant your Yuri now wears. Which was in fact blessed by the luck that Princess Sakura paid to me. I cast a spell so that it would find it's way to her in the next life and in all the ones beyond that for the rest of her existence. Since even she did not know how many lives she would be born into before she faced that dark power you spoke of."

Murata gasped, "That necklace? You mean to tell me you-!"

Yuko nodded and stood up, saying, "Now you know that she played her own role by choice to help save your world. You both gave up so much to do that. Therefore you are both owed happiness. Just as that soul inside of you is owed a second chance. Which I wanted to speak to him about before you all depart."

"Ok." Murata nodded, "By the way, what was her name? You haven't said it once."

Yuko smiled knowingly, "You'll know soon enough. As for now, there is one last matter I must attend to. After that, we wait for the last of the other child's wounds to mend, and I will grant your final wishes..."

* * *

><p>Once the other Yuri was up and about again, he and his original really did seem just like twin brothers. Laughing and working together. Smiling effortlessly. He seemed so much happier now and was healing fast. It wouldn't be long until they could return home.<p>

However, after the other Yuri and Yuko had another private talk, they asked about it. But all he did was just smile and said, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be just as it should be. I promise you that."

They were worried about what those words meant but held their tongues. Not wanting to give him anything more to worry about. Because they knew, honestly, that if it came down to a fight again, only the other Yuri had enough power to fend Syaoran off. Which they hoped they wouldn't need to have him do after Yuko gave them the means to contain him long enough to get the feather out safely.

After a few more days, the other Yuri was well enough to travel. With only a few faded bruises remaining. He was ready to face Syaoran this time and put an end to this. They noticed how his entire posture changed. The other Yuri looked so regal and proud, like a lion, taking fearless steps forward and holding his head high. So they knew that he was indeed ready.

But, was their own Yuri as ready as his other?

* * *

><p><em>Yuri Leonheart narrating:<em>

_I've come a long way from the person I once was. I understand myself better now by meeting the person I came from. He's so lucky to have such dear friends, and a person he loves very much. And through his eyes, I can see a better future in store for myself and the person I have come to love as well._

_They may never forgive me for my selfish choice that I've just made, but as Yuko said, I have earned the right to choose for myself. To wish for what I desire above all else. I owe it to myself._

_Conrad and the others won't understand my choice, I'm sure, but it's for the best. And it's the only way I'll find the joy I'm searching for. _

_I only hope they'll forgive me. _

_Since I don't plan to tell them until this is all over. _

_I have made lots of mistakes since coming here, and yet, I would not change anything. Because for the first time since my own 'Conrad' died, I've felt loved and wanted. I felt like they really knew me. And not just as a reflection of their own 'Yuri' anymore. I befriended each one of them and they respect that I am my own person now. Just as I've come to respect that about myself and treat my original self like I __would any member of my family. And in reality, he's the closest thing I have to a family left._

_My father has gone to join my mother. And many of my friends that I met or would have met have vanished as my world begins to disappear more and more. That's why I have to make this choice along with asking Yuko to grant my wish. Although it will be my greatest sacrifice in order to not only save them but also grant my greatest wish of all..._


	19. To Whatever End

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

**Note:** Here's the first half of the climax. Where they finally, FINALLY, leave Yuko's shop. Sorry it took so long to write and let me know if it needs work but, here it is. I'd rather not do a summery for this chapter and the next and leave it for you to read. I also added a song expressing how Conrad wants Yuri Leonheart to stay in the beginning. I hope it fits the mood. So without further ado, here's Chapter 18!

Chapter 18

**"Humans are a mystery. What may seem unfortunate to others might give joy to the person who is affected." XXXHolic**

* * *

><p><em>(Stay. By Destine)<em>

_Take any memory with you _

_All that you know _

_It's time we gave our sins away _

_I hear the train is coming to lead you in _

_To take your past regrets away _

_I can't turn the dark to light _

_And you can't see we're losing this fight _

_Well I won't bring the dead to life _

_It's time for me I asked you politely _

_Stay with me _

_Don't stray from me _

_Oh won't you stay with me _

_Don't stray from me _

_Take any melody with you _

_All that you know _

_This time we'll give ourselves away _

_One eye on the horizon, we're closing in _

_You know there's nowhere left to go _

_I can't turn the dark to light _

_And you can't see we're losing this fight _

_Well I won't bring the dead to life _

_It's time for me I asked you politely _

_Stay with me _

_Don't stray from me _

_Oh won't you stay with me _

_Don't stray from me _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Oh if I could reach you for a second _

_Yeah, yeah _

_Get the torment over _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_But there's something in you that won't go away _

_I can't turn the dark to light _

_And you can't see we're losing this fight _

_Well I won't bring the dead to life.. (Oh) _

_I can't turn the dark to light _

_And you can't see we're losing this fight _

_Well I won't bring the dead to life (Oh) _

_It's time for me I asked you politely _

_Stay with me (I can't turn the dark to light) _

_Don't stray from me (And you can't see we're losing this fight) _

_Oh won't you stay with me (Well I won't bring the dead to life) _

_Don't stray from me (It's time for me I asked you politely) _

_Stay with me (yeah, yeah, yeaaah) _

_Stay with me (yeah, yeah, yeaaah)_

* * *

><p>"It's almost time." the other Yuri commented as they waited under the cherry tree. His dark hair littered with loose cherry blossoms.<p>

He looked down at the mark on his hand which was what Sara had received in order to contain Syaoran. Yuko had instructed that it be given to the other Yuri because he was the one who actually had to use it. Since he would be the one fighting Syaoran.

From what they understood, it would help the other Yuri to cast a spell that would use Syaoran's own magic to contain him. Which would then give them enough time to finish extracting the feather.

As for what they were given to summon their powers at the same time, they had been given a necklace which reminded the original Yuri of a yin and yang symbol broken in two. The other Yuri had the black one with the white spot, and he had the white one with the black spot.

They had already bid farewell to Watanuki and Domeki, so all that was left now was to prepare to face Syaoran again. Therefore, when the time came, they felt ready for the coming battle.

Only, Yuri Leonheart had made a choice that would change their plans dramatically. And as much as it pained him, he couldn't tell them. Because they'd never let him do it if they knew...

* * *

><p>Yuko had them gather together in one spot and had the other Yuri begin with his own power to transport them.<p>

"You must lend your power to your other and I will add my power to you both. And I wish you luck in your quest. May good fortune smile upon you." Yuko said with a warm smile.

"Thank you." they all nodded, keeping their minds focused on the coming task.

Yuko then raised her hand and said, "Begin."

So the other Yuri did the same and his magic circle appeared below them, spinning rapidly. And then the original Yuri clasped the other Yuri's shoulder, just like how Murata always did with him, and lent his power to the other Yuri. Making the circle spin faster and shine brighter.

And finally, Yuko's circle was laid on top of his. Changing it's entire shape into a twisted combination of the two. Once that happened, they all watched as their own bodies began to warp and churn as they were pulled out of this world. Looking at Yuko one last time and wondering if they'd ever see her again like this. But mainly, they were all just grateful for all her help and wisdom.

Hoping to put it to good use.

And so, the final journey of Yuri Leonheart began...

* * *

><p>Finally, after what felt like days, the space around them stretched and split open. Revealing the same chamber as before. And as they landed, there Syaoran stood, waiting for them.<p>

With his cold eyes fixed on them as he said, "You have returned."

Both Yuri's scowled at him but said nothing, holding each other in a brotherly embrace.

That's when, the other Yuri, calling on his sword again, handed the original Yuri off to Wolfram. Telling them all, "No matter what happens, don't interfere. Even if I am killed. Do you understand?" he asked.

They nodded but Conrad said, "Just be careful."

The other Yuri turned and smiled at him, "Don't worry, I will. Because there is still something I need to do. So I can't disappear yet." he looked away and faced Syaoran, saying back to them, "You know, I never actually got the chance to tell you all how much you mean to me. Even in the short time we've known each other. You are all precious to me. That's why I'm going to put my all into this battle. For your sake and not for my own. Because, you all taught me an important lesson. A lesson I will carry with me forever. Now," then the other Yuri took a stance as Syaoran suddenly charged, "This ends here!" he shouted, rushing forward with a wild and confident look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Every moment seemed to be in slow motion until their blades met with a resounding clang. The other Yuri wove a web of steel around Syaoran. Attacking more furiously then he had before. But Syaoran easily kept up with him, matching the other Yuri blow for blow.<p>

Meanwhile, the others were forced to once again watch helplessly as the other Yuri battled for the next forty five minutes with Syaoran. Trying to find an opening in order to cast that spell. Because first, the other Yuri had to provoke Syaoran into using his magic against him. Once Syaoran knew that he couldn't win using his sword alone.

This time thankfully, since he was fully rested, the other Yuri managed to hold Syaoran off longer and attack more powerfully then the last time. Causing Syaoran to lose ground after awhile. Once that happened, Syaoran attacked that much fiercer and relentlessly. Inflicting several wounds to the other Yuri as they fought. Giving him several large gashes and impaling his shoulder once. Though the most of the wounds were not as serious as the last time.

Finally, Syaoran lept into the air, raising his sword in one hand and calling on magic with the other. The other Yuri smirked when that happened and jumped into the air as well. Thrusting his hand onto Syaoran's chest.

The same mark on his hand flashed on Syaoran's torso and the letters that he had formed suddenly turned against him and coiled around his body. Immobilizing him in midair.

Syaoran crashed to the ground and struggled to move. Only managing to get into an upright position before he could no longer move. And his own magic spun around him. Pinning Syaoran to the ground.

Once the other Yuri landed on the opposite side of the room from Syaoran, he staggered and fell to his knees. Dropping his sword with a clang. Smiling to himself despite his exhaustion.

Now, there was only one thing left to do...

* * *

><p>"Yuri!" Conrad and the others exclaimed, running towards him and helping the other Yuri stand up.<p>

The other Yuri grinned broadly and said, "I-I did it. I stopped him."

"Yes. You did very well." Conrad smiled patting his head affectionately, "Now lets see to those wounds-"

"No." the other Yuri said sharply, taking his hand in his, "There's no time. We have to do this now before Syaoran breaks free." then he nodded back at Syaoran.

And even as they looked over at him, Syaoran was fighting the spell and slowly started getting onto his feet, saying, "I must get them all back. Without fail. And all who stand in my way must die!" he snarled, fighting to lift his sword up.

Seeing this, Sara nodded to Berias and told both Yuri's, "We'll try to buy you some more time." Sara said, "Berias can use his power to create another layer over the spell that you've cast."

"And we'll have our swords ready to hold him off should he break free. So leave it to us!" Wolfram grinned as he drew his blade, walking towards Syaoran, "Do what you have to do. I trust you. Because you are 'Yuri'. And I'll trust him no matter where he's from!"

"Wolfram..." the original Yuri smiled, "Do you...really mean that?"

Blinking in confusion, Yuri's fiance' turned sharply to say, "Of course I do! When have I ever thought otherwise?" Wolfram snapped, before smiling again, "You too Yuri. Be careful. And..." he added while blushing, "...I love you."

The original Yuri, blushing as well, strode over to Wolfram and pecked him on the cheek, whispering, "I love you too." before rushing back over to the other Yuri as he stood before the crest again.

Gunter and Gwendal both drew their swords as well and joined Wolfram in walking towards Syaoran, calling over to the pair of Yuri's, "I'm honored to know that our bonds here are so strong that they thrive in another world," Gunter said with a smile, "This story will be remembered. I will make sure of it."

Gwendal nodded, "This has shone me for the first time just how important the soul's memories are. To have the same soul born under different circumstances and still turn out just as kind and naive in other world. Therefore, it makes me want to live my live in a way that will effect other lives beyond. Thank you, Yuri Leonheart, for teaching me that."

And then, as for Murata, he stood frozen for a moment before to their shock, he was crying. "I'm sorry. This was also my fault. But, I wouldn't change anything. Because I AM Murata Ken. It doesn't matter anymore that I was the Great Wiseman. You taught me that lesson as well. That it's the life that you yourself live that matters. Not so much what was done in the past..." he turned to face both Yuri's and asked, "Can you both forgive me for what I've done to you?"

The original Yuri nodded, "Well duh!" he grinned, "Haven't I told you before? You are my best friend. Murata Ken. And no matter who you were, or as a matter of fact, who I was, because we are who we are now because of them. They've lived their lives. Now it's our turn. So yeah, I forgive you. Because if it wasn't for you, neither of us would exist. Thank you, Murata."

The other Yuri nodded, taking his original by the hand, and smiling, "I may not have met you yet in my world, but knowing you here has been a pleasure and a privilege. The same goes to all of you." he turned to Conrad most of all and smiled tenderly, "I hope, that I will come to know you better in the future."

At last, both Yuri's faced the crest and held each others hands tightly.

"Are you ready?" the other Yuri asked.

The original Yuri nodded, "I am."

"Then lets end this..." the other Yuri said as they both closed their eyes. And they started to glow...

* * *

><p>That's when it began. Again, the sound of the bells resounded throughout the building. Only this time, from the feather inside of the other Yuri.<p>

_Jiinng..._

Just like before, only together this time, they were lifted into the air and up to the crest. The other Yuri hovered with his back to it, as the original let go of his hand and floated in front of the other. Their eyes glazed over as they linked their minds together again.

_Jiinng...jiinng..._

While they were still guarding Syaoran, the other's couldn't help but watch as the two Yuri's cupped their hands around the necklaces and the space between them began to twist. Like two whirlpools the space between them churned and spun, meeting in the center just like an hourglass.

The other Yuri tossed his head back as his wings began to unfurl again. Meanwhile, the original's hair grew longer and his eyes became slits. Marking his transformation as the Demon King.

It had all come down to this...

This was the moment when Yuri Leonheart would finally break free from the object that had tormented him since before he was born. But knowing the truth behind it now, he couldn't bring himself, even after all the terrible things it had caused, to hate it.

After all, if it wasn't for this feather, he never would have met his true self, his Origin, and became the person he was right now. And, he had learned that Conrad Leonheart had loved him in a way he never expected. Which now was being felt by his Origin as well. Conrad Weller.

At last, they could be together once this was all over. Although it would take some time and a heavy price. Still, Yuri Leonheart had made his wish. A wish that only he could grant for himself. Because this was the only true happiness he wanted; which was to be with everyone else here. Even if it meant losing much more in the process...


	20. Yuri's Final Promise

**Disclaimer**:I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

**Note: **Here's the finale of 'Heir to the Kingdom of Pandora'. I hope you like action, because this has a lot of it! Also, I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have. Though some idea's got lost along the way. Still, I'm very proud of how it turned out. Now without further ado, here's Chapter 19. One of the final two chapters.

Chapter 19

"**Humans must think about living on. And, must also understand death. Most important, we must learn to understand the truth." XXXHolic**

* * *

><p>The two Yuri's glowed until something unexpected happened. A mirror image of the other Yuri's wings unfurled from the original's back. And likewise, the other Yuri's eyes became slits. Reflecting each others powers.<p>

As Conrad and the others watched, the other Yuri's chest jolted. And he trembled violently as his soul began to quiver. The feather was being drawn out of the furthest reaches of his being; pulling it towards the original Yuri. Making him feel disconnected from his body and melding his own mind with his other self.

But this time, Yuri Leonheart managed to retain his selfhood thanks to the necklace Yuko gave them. Though the sensation was still strange.

However, there wasn't much time left. Syaoran had already managed to get to his feet again. And the building began to shake as Syaoran's spell from before wore off. Making the building begin to collapse.

Alarmed, Murata shouted up at the pair of them, "You're running out of time! Hurry! Syaoran is about to get loose! Shibuya!"

Unfortunately, neither of them could hear his cry. They breathed as one, their hearts beat at the same pace, and again, more memories passed between them until they could no longer define who they were as individuals. Though the power in those pendants kept their souls from completely merging.

It wasn't long before the feather finally materialized from the other Yuri's chest, flowing seamlessly out of his body and being sucked into the whirlpools tide. That's when they realized, the two of them were up too high for someone to reach the feather before it drifted towards their own Yuri.

What's worse, is that Syaoran glared at it and said, "I must get them all. I swore to get back all her feathers, no matter the cost!" and struggled against the spell that held him bound.

"This is bad." Wolfram stated, retreating a few steps along with the others. "How are was supposed to get the feather now? They're up too high! And the spell is about to break."

Sara's eyes widened in revelation and he turned sharply to Berias, saying, "We're still in human lands, so Berias's Esoteric skills should still work. He can cast a spell and get it dow-!"

But just then, they were all blasted back abruptly as the spell around Syaoran was broken.

He was free.

And now, came the test to measure their hearts and how they had changed throughout this entire ordeal. Which would then decide, if they would fail or succeed.

And define their bonds with 'Yuri'...

* * *

><p>All of them crashed into the opposite wall from the sheer force of Syaoran's magic, but Berias, while snatching Sara out of harms way, slammed into the stone wall harder then the rest of them and they all heard a sickening crack. Berias's upper arm had broken, and his shoulder had been dislocated at the same time. Making him grimace.<p>

"Berias! Are you alright?" Sara shouted, scrambling out of his arms to check on his protector. Berias winced in reply but didn't trust himself to speak and gritted his teeth in pain.

When Sara finally tore his gaze away from Berias, he saw that others had also sustained injuries...

Murata had hit his head against a chunk of the roof from the previous battle between Syaoran and Yuri Leonheart and it had rendered him unconscious; and hot blood ran down his face.

Gunter and Gwendal had both crashed into the ground and had bruised several ribs. Although Gunter had actually broken several of them on impact.

And Wolfram had broken an arm as well, which he cradled limply at his left side.

As for Conrad, due to the force of the blast, his leg had been impaled by a jagged piece of crystal left over from the crest. Dying his pant leg scarlet as blood flowed freely down his boot.

So as it turned out, Sara was the only one who had gotten away unscathed.

That's when something suddenly changed in Sara when he realized this. Realizing that he was the only one who still had the strength to do anything. And that he had to do something fast! Both to save Yuri and put a stop to this madness.

Therefore, Sara searched around for some way to reach the feather before Syaoran, which he doubted he could do but Sara felt he had to try. So when a large chunk of the roof fell before him, the pile of rubble was just high enough for him to jump and snatch the feather.

But if he was going to do it, it had to be now, while Syaoran was busy dodging debris or blasting it apart with his newly freed magic. So Sara quickly turned to the others, who were trying to collect themselves, and told them, "I'm going to get the feather. Take care of Berias!" then, before they could form a reply, with surprising swiftness, Sara dashed for the pile of rubble and began to climb it.

Berias weakly reached for him and protested, "No...You're Highness! You'll be killed!"

Sara ignored his protests and kept climbing. Cutting his hands on the sharp stones as he did so. And he said as he climbed, "I have to prove to them that I really do care what happens to them! This is the only way I can. And it's the only way to stop this!"

With a fire shining in his eyes, Sara toiled hard to reach the top with his now bloody hands. While avoiding more debris along the way and darting his eyes back down at Syaoran, who was slowly breaking his way through to a clearing. Where he'd have an open shot at the feather.

As for the feather itself, it had started, as they feared, to gravitate towards the original Yuri. The whirlpools between them lurched and stretched, until they were as long as both of their bodies. Starting to pull the other Yuri inside of it. Dragging him along with the feather into the true Yuri.

"No! Yuri!" Conrad shouted, limping towards the center of the room. "Snap out of it! YURI!" he screamed at them both, shutting his eyes tightly. Willing Yuri to wake up with all his heart. Before, without warning, the world fell silent...

* * *

><p>When that happened, Conrad's eyes snapped open and he gasped. Everything had frozen. And he looked around quickly in shock.<p>

Debris hung in midair, and everything had taken on a gray hue. Making it look like a black and white film like one he had seen on Earth. He turned, and both of his brothers were frozen like statues along with Berias, Gunter, and Murata. Who was still out cold.

But what shocked Conrad most of all was that there was a woman standing on the opposite end of the hall. Walking towards him. Heedless of the world around her. Her hair was black as ebony. Matching her dark black eyes. Which glittered sadly as she strode towards him; walking past Syaoran in the process. And she paused. Standing in the heart of the chamber.

Then, she closed her eyes and clasped her hand in prayer, telling him simply, "I knew this day would come. But, I did not foresee that you would all become so close." she opened her eyes and smiled, "I'm glad though. It means that my sacrifices weren't in vain."

Conrad asked, "Who..." then he stopped, his eyes wide with revelation, "No, you can't be-!"

She nodded, "I am one of the lost incarnations the soul of Yuri Shibuya. And was once, in fact, the person that harbored that soul before Julia Von Wincott..." the young woman smiled, "However, due to a paradox, I existed twice. Once, as the mother to the Demon race of that other world where the second Yuri resided, and the other, as the young girl living in Yuko's Japan that she spoke of. My name during my time on that Earth was Natsume." she said, "Yet, the true me is known by another name. And it's the name I wish to give you; it is our true name. The name of the soul and not the person. It's a precious name that only our destined one or master shares. With it, you can come together again despite all odds against you. However there is a price..." silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she said, "Something is about to happen that none of us can stop. And the pain might seem unbearable. So be strong. And don't forget those words that the other Yuri's mother told you. Just don't give up. Believe in him. And, no matter what happens, remember this name. It's the key that will bring you back together again..."

Again, she walked forward. And didn't stop until she came right up to Conrad. Then, she leaned up, as if to kiss, and whispered in his ear, "Our true name is..."

* * *

><p>As suddenly as it happened, it was over, and Conrad stood there in a daze despite what was happening around him. It wasn't long though until Conrad remembered what was going on and watched as time resumed and Sara lept into the air, reaching for the feather. Where it almost happened in slow motion.<p>

Conrad stared as Sara's outstretched fingers just barely made it and snatched the feather. But, Sara had miscalculated on the landing, and began to fall towards the ground at a dangerous speed.

Since Berias was blinded by pain and Conrad was the only one close enough, he took it upon himself to save Sara. So, despite the pain shooting through his leg, Conrad ran at full speed and caught Sara. Slamming his back onto the ground. Knocking the wind out of him. And wincing as his leg throbbed in protest at having run on an injured bone.

"Are you...alright?" Conrad asked through his teeth.

Sara nodded shakily but said nothing at first, but then his head snapped up back at both Yuri's. Who began to float down to the ground. "Thank goodness, I got it just in time..." Sara sighed in relief.

However, his relief was short lived when a cold voice came from above them and they turned sharply, to find his blade pointed at them both. "You will hand over the feather." Syaoran said to Sara, "Or I will take it from you."

Sara glared at the feather then back at him and shouted, "Why does it matter so much to you? Aren't you suppose to return them to that princess of yours?"

Syaoran just stared at him and replied simply, "I will return them all to her. That's what I swore to do. I'll do whatever I have to to get them back. And anyone who prevents me from doing that must die."

That's when it happened...

Syaoran's blade raised above his head to strike a death blow to them both. It came down when, out of nowhere, Yuri Leonheart warped in front of them and was slashed. Raining blood everywhere. A silent scream formed on his lips as he fell

The blade cut right across his spine, inflicting the same deadly wound that his own Conrad had died from. Splattering Syaoran with his blood. His wings shattered then, like panes of glass, and floated away as he fell into Conrad's arms. But for some reason, he was smiling. As if he had accomplished something.

Everyone gasped in horror. Never expecting such a tragedy to unfold and having been unable to stop it...

* * *

><p>In alarm, Sara flung the feather aside and joined Conrad in screaming Yuri's name. And once he did, Syaoran picked it up, glancing around, saying, "There are no more feathers in this world. So there is no more need to stay..."<p>

The other Yuri opened his eyes weakly and smirked, "You're right...there...isn't."

"You shouldn't speak!" Conrad cried, holding fast to him, "Don't waste-"

But Yuri Leonheart shook his head and glanced over at Wolfram and the other two, Gunter and Gwendal, who pulling Yuri to safety along the wall where they had put Murata as well. Despite all three of them being hurt in some way.

And Berias had been taken over there too. So Sara at least knew for the moment, they were safe. Then he turned back to the other Yuri and was shocked that he appeared to be content, happy even, though his blood pooled on the ground from the gash across his spine. Mixing his blood with Conrad's.

The other Yuri weakly raised his hand and just as the path opened for Syaoran to leave this world through. He mixed the last of his own magic with it and directed Syaoran's course. To the place that he needed to be.

And Yuri Leonheart smiled despite himself as Syaoran vanished before their eyes, "Go. She's waiting...for you..."

Then Syaoran vanished. Never to be seen by them again...

* * *

><p>The building continued to collapse around them and they were all hurt in one way or another. Despite that though, those who could move gathered around the other Yuri. As he lay dying in Conrad's desperate embrace.<p>

His breathing became labored and Yuri Leonheart's face paled as he lost more blood. And Conrad held fast to him and asked sharply, "Why? Why did you do that? After all we did to save you? How could you just-"

"I'm sorry..." the other Yuri whispered with a sad smile, "...but it was my wish. It's the only way...that I can...be with you." he lifted his bloody hand and placed it on Conrad's cheek, telling him, "If I had told you what I intended to do...you would have...tried to stop me. But...as long as I...exist as 'Yuri', I cannot exist in this world with you. I was...only able to up until now due to a paradox. Therefore...to obtain my wish...I had to die. That way, I...can be reborn..."

Conrad began to weep, "No...not again...You can't die! I'm going to save you both! That's what I promised!" he shouted.

"Lord Weller..." Sara whispered urgently, "There's nothing we can do. And we need to get out of here before this whole place collapses on our heads." he reasoned, "Berias is too weak to use his powers to help and everyone is injured..." then he laid an understanding hand on Conrad's shoulder, telling him sadly, "You need to let him go..." Sara smiled weakly at the other Yuri, who nodded with gratitude, and even found his own eyes pooling with tears and he began to cry too. Knowing that the wound was deadly and was going to kill the other Yuri long before they could help.

The other Yuri smiled tenderly at Sara, "Thank you...for understanding. My dear friend." then as his breathing slowed to a death rattle, he looked up blankly. Feeling it as his life ebbed away.

Conrad whimpered, "Don't do this..."

Softly, Yuri whispered, "It's ok, Conrad. Death is not an end. It's a new...beginning. You already know this, from your own Yuri...don't you? Besides, I knew this would happen, I saw it in a dream." they gasped as the other Yuri told them that, but he continued, "I...didn't know who I...would die saving, but, it doesn't matter now. It's fine this way..." he gasped and blood trickled down his lip.

Weakly, as a light shown down that was only seen through his eyes, Yuri Leonheart reached a hand up again to the sky, smiling brightly, and his eyes filled with joy, "I see them... All my friends; the ones that look just like the rest of you. My Conrad is there too...They're...all calling me..."

Then his body began to vanish and fade away, and Conrad rocked him, sobbing, "Don't go..." Conrad gasped, "You can't! Not now!"

Gently, Yuri brushed away his tears with his other hand, "Don't worry, I'm going to see you again..." he caressed Conrad's face, "I...may not know it's you at first...and you...may not know it's me, but we'll find each other again. I promise. So please, have a little faith in me." the other Yuri looked at his original and said, "Tell him that I said..._'Yuri, you share your light and life with so many others. But never forget to keep some for yourself. Seeing you happy makes the ones you love even happier then just being with them. So live life to it's fullest. Don't be afraid to love, don't ever hold yourself back __from finding hope for yourself' _Tell...him...that's the lesson he needs to learn too."

His words were cut off because he was almost entirely gone now. Conrad could feel him vanishing and screamed in denial. Then, with a final 'Jiinng' the other Yuri's body shattered in a burst of light. Leaving nothing but then pendant, and a pitch black feather behind.

* * *

><p>All of them sat in a stunned silence when the new feather floated into the air above Conrad and Sara. Shining like a molten star. And they were blinded by it's light that flared throughout the ruins.<p>

It's light was so bright that they didn't see as it's power repaired the building to it's former glory. But they felt it's warmth fill them as it healed most of their wounds. Which was Yuri Leonheart's final gift to them. Then, the walls around them vanished and the building was transported back to Pandora. Where it belonged.

However, due to their exhaustion, all of them had collapsed. Much to the shock of those Small Shimaron soldiers still stationed outside. Who had just finished off the last of those strange black soldiers.

They quickly rushed to the aid of their King and quickly brought everyone to Caloria for proper care. And since Sara would have wanted it, they helped the Demon King and his companions as well. But more then their wounds, the thing that really hurt was the weight of their loss. A sacrifice had been made for their sake and no one would or ever could, know of it.

But, Yuri Leonheart's promise to return gave them a small hope.

A hope, that would one day bring them together again...


	21. Epilogue: Everlasting Bonds

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything! Kyo Kara Maoh is not mine and neither is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. As always, I am only a huge fan. No profit is made except the pure enjoyment of both series.

**Note: **And here's where it all ends. Or does it? If I get enough encouragement, I may expand this story to a sequel. Because I wanna see more! Don't you? Oh, and one more thing...the word near the end 'Leous' is NOT a real word. So don't ask me what it means. But in any case, I made this extra long just for you 'Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari'. I hope this ending makes you smile like it did when I wrote it. And readers, don't forget to let me know if you wanna see more of this crossover!

Epilogue

"**When one sacrifices oneself to help another, it could actually be painful to the person being helped, especially when that person is of importance to them." XXXHolic**

* * *

><p>It had been nearly a month now since the other Yuri's passing, and everyone was on the mend. Both emotionally, and physically.<p>

Sara and Berias returned to Small Shimaron; where they would wait until Berias had recovered completely before going to get Yuko's payment. But Sara promised to meet up with them again. So that they could have a proper funeral for the other Yuri. Who no one but them and the Ten Nobles knew about. And were the only ones who ever would.

Out of them all though, Conrad took his death the hardest.

Once they all got back and were treated for the wounds that hadn't been healed, Conrad had said very little. He only spoke when spoken to and always looked out into the distant with a lonely expression. Even towards the true Yuri, Conrad had become distant. Because just as in the other Yuri's case, seeing the face of someone he loved who had died was more then he could bear.

As for Wolfram and Yuri, they had become a lot closer then before and were in better spirits then most of them. Though they were still sad at the loss and honored the other Yuri. Who had encouraged him to strive for his own happiness and not just that of others. And he took those words to heart.

Blushing, Yuri asked one morning, "I don't have to hit you that hard do I?"

Wolfram laughed and rolled over to rest on his elbow, "You didn't have any problems last time."

"But I didn't know that was a proposal! Besides, you were insulting my mother last time remember?" Yuri frowned, blushing deeper.

Wolfram smiled, stroking Yuri's face. Feeling the heat radiating of his fiance's skin. And he said, "Fair enough. You DID point that out before. But still..." Wolfram sat up, pulling Yuri into his arms, "...I'm so happy you realized just how much you mean to me. And that you love me back enough to finally get married."

Yuri's eyes softened and he felt silent.

Worried, Wolfram asked, "What's wrong?"

Yuri looked up and met Wolfram's gaze sadly as he said, "I'm just worried about Conrad. He hasn't been the same since the other me died in his arms. It must have felt like losing Julia all over again. And here we are, being all lovey-dovey when he's still grieving. I just feel guilty..." he rested his head on Wolfram's shoulder, "If it wasn't for the other me, I never would have found the courage to tell you how I felt. And to decide to be with you instead of being evasive. Because like I said before, it wasn't until later that I started falling for you too. At first, it was such a pain. You were always putting me down and forcing yourself and your feelings on me. But after you finally mellowed out, I told Conrad how I felt about you, realizing that I loved you now. Although, without the support of the other me, I wouldn't have been able to accept what I was feeling."

"Yuri..." Wolfram whispered.

"And now," Yuri started to cry softly, "Conrad is hurting. Every time he see's my face, Conrad remembers him. I'll bet that Conrad felt the same way about me at first because I had Julia's soul. Then, over time, he gave up on those feelings and was steadily moving on when he met the other me. And when he did, Conrad couldn't contain his longing anymore. But, if Yuko explained it right, those feelings were never towards me. They were foreshadowing their meeting. I just don't want Conrad to drift away from the rest of us..."

Wolfram hugged Yuri tightly and said, "If that other you is anything like the Yuri I know, he WILL come back. Because you never break your promises. So I have faith in him, just as I do in you..."

Yuri gasped and looked up just when Wolfram leaned forward and kissed him.

This was their first real kiss. And despite being embarrassed to death, Yuri didn't pull away even though his gut reaction was to do just that. But Yuri had decided a long time ago to accept Wolfram for who he was and love him they way they both wanted.

Though to Yuri, this was all new. And he was scared. However, Wolfram was being very subtle and gentle unlike before. So Yuri found it easier to accept his advances. Therefore, even though he was shaking, Yuri wrapped his own arms around Wolfram and kissed back. His thoughts still wandering to Conrad. Who like himself...deserved to be with their special someone...

* * *

><p>"Conrad, you need to stop this." Gwendal said seriously, "What happened wasn't your fault. From the beginning it was out of our hands. And everyone is worried about you! Especially His Majesty! So stop your sulking already."<p>

Conrad remained silent for a moment before looking out the window again, "I know that. But-" he paused, gripping his sword tightly, "-I could tell him."

"Huh?" Gwendal raised an eyebrow.

Conrad clenched his eyes shut, "Before he died, I still hadn't told him how much he meant to me. Even then, I was doubtful of myself. Wondering if some part of my feelings were not mine, but Leonheart's. So when the end came, all I could do was ask him desperately not to leave me. Something that we never got to say to Julia before she made her choice to be reborn." he hit both of his fists on the table, "And even before Julia, as far as I know, every person who has ever borne that soul has sacrificed everything for the sake of others! Yet I did nothing to stop him from doing it again! How can I live with myself after knowing that I was the reason he let himself be killed? Rather then just going back to his world, he died protecting me and Saralegui. I'm trying to be strong but..." Conrad slammed to his knees, "...I failed him again. How can I just forgive myself for that?"

Gwendal stood up and pulled Conrad to his feet, telling him bluntly, "We are all grieving for the loss of that boy. And we're also angry at ourselves for being unable to help. But, we've also pressed on with our lives. Lives that he died to save. Yours especially. So don't think that you are the only one blaming himself for what happened. His Highness also bears responsibility for what happened, yet, more then grieving his other self, he is trusting in his final words." he glared at his younger brother, squeezing his arm roughly, "If you truly cared for him and had faith in that boy, then trust that he will find his way back to this world. And if waiting isn't enough for you, go search for him. But do not become obsessed with this. Because you still have duties to King Yuri and this Kingdom. We can't afford to have you shirk your duties anymore. So stop sulking!" Gwendal snapped.

Conrad frowned but he nodded, "I understand."

Gwendal glared, "If you do, then go see His Highness. He's worried about you Conrad. We all are." his expression softened, "You're my brother, Conrad, so I want you to be happy too. There is no more time left for us to grieve. The Ten Nobles still want to hear the whole story and we have a Kingdom to run. Besides, if that 'Yuri' stays true to his word, he will come here to be by your side. And since he bears the same noble soul as King Yuri, I have no doubt that he will."

* * *

><p>Another week passed and Conrad's attitude had greatly improved. He had listened to Gwendal's advice and trusted in the other 'Yuri' to find his way home; at Conrad's side.<p>

So Conrad's relationship with their own Yuri had returned to something close to normal. Though there were still times when Yuri unconsciously did something that reminded Conrad of his other self. But whenever that happened, Conrad just smiled and said it was ok. But Yuri wasn't so sure that it was.

They had told the Ten Nobles about the events that took place, including their stay with Yuko in her shop in an alternate of Japan. And they also told them about repaying her for their wishes and that she would contact them again somehow. To tell them something of great importance.

"I thought something was strange!" Stoffel gaped, "But I never would have guessed that he was in fact another reality of His Majesty! It's too much to even fathom! And for him to have perished in such a violent manner..."

"Eh-hem. The point is-" Gunter stated, "His final words were a promise of returning to this world. So, someday, we're going to see a person who shares the same soul as His Highness. And although that Witch Yuko said that it's possible for the same soul to exist as long as they are different people, there's no telling what links might remain between them."

Waltorana nodded, "I see. And this Witch, Yuko, you said that she grants wishes?"

Unsurely, Gunter nodded sadly, "Yes. But every wish must be paid for with an equal price. For one wish that she granted, the keys inside His Majesty, Wolfram, Conrad, and Gwendal were removed. And the other 'Yuri' gave up his power of True Sight. Therefore, effort equal to the action is also a form of payment." his eyes narrowed, "Why do you ask?"

"I was merely wondering how she is involved with His Eminence. He hasn't spoken about the revelation you just told us about since returning. I was merely wondering what he must have given up for our sake during the lifetime of his lost incarnation." Waltorana admitted.

That's when Gwendal spoke up, "Speaking of which, if that is all, then I'd like to suggest that we adjourn this meeting. Yuko is going to contact us through the Tomb of the Great One to tell us something important."

"Very well." Waltorana said, standing up, "But if it is something concerning His Highness, please tell us right away."

Gwendal nodded, "We will."

* * *

><p>"It has been a long time since we last spoke..." Yuko said from a reflection in the water behind the remaining three Forbidden Boxes that sat within the temple, "How are you all faring?" she asked simply.<p>

They exchanged looks before Murata told her what happened. He concluded with, "We lost the other 'Yuri'. But you knew that didn't you? You knew what it was that he wished for."

Yuko closed her eyes calmly, "I did know. And because I did, I could not tell you. Because knowing what will come can open new choices and thereby change the entire future. I have seen countless examples of this." she opened them and glanced at each of them in turn, "That child also asked another wish of me. Knowing that his soul was going to be reborn and forget about the events that took place. That is what I wish to speak to you about. Because this will be the last time we see one another."

Confused, Yuri asked, "Why? What's going on?"

Yuko opened her eyes and told them, "Things have been set into motion that cannot be stopped. I have done all I can, but it is up to them to decide how this will end. For the dream MUST end. Since you met the princess of Clow in the dream world, I will tell you what has taken place. Only so that you understand why the other you used the last of his magic to send him there..."

Yuko told them about how the clone Syaoran had been sent into the dream world. Where he and fought his original and had even hurt Sakura when she tried to protect the true Syaoran. But the memories of the body prevented him from killing her soul so instead, he lashed out with magic and she vanished. Then, the two Syaoran's fought again to claim the feather that the original had won from the vampire hunter, Seishirō, the man who taught the clone Syaoran how to fight. And during the battle, Sakura was stabbed. Telling the real Syaoran as she began to vanish into cherry blossoms, that she too, was a clone.

"She was a clone too?" Yuri gasped, "But how?"

Yuko shook her head, "Fei Wong created her from the true Sakura. Both body and soul, to imprint her body with memories from different dimensions. As long as he has the original's soul, he can repeat the process as many times as need be." she looked up, "The rest you don't need to know. But, I've sent those four back to the true Kingdom of Clow. Which has been cut off from time due to the effects of events surrounding the princess and those ruins. The point is, I must help them put an end to Fei Wong's plots. Or everything will be lost."

"We understand. So then, what is it that the other 'Yuri' wanted?" Wolfram asked.

Yuko met his gaze and said, "The feather that was formed upon his death is engraved with memories. Much like in the princess's case. Therefore, he wanted to return it to his original self. Where he could still exist in a manner of speaking and not be forgotten. Just as in the case of Janis, he will be nothing more then memories. As for the person he became, he still has the same powers as before, so the feather will react to him. Though Yuri will be the only one who senses it."

"Wait, wasn't that feather needed to restore Pandora?" Gwendal asked.

Yuko nodded, "Yes, it was. But much time has passed since then in that world. History has become no more then legend. And the land has been restored to it's former state. Therefore, it is no longer needed." she smiled, "Even in death, he thought of his other self as more of a brother. So he wishes to keep some part of himself close to his heart. Just as Julia did."

Yuri put his hand over Julia's necklace and silent tears rolled down his cheek, "I miss him..."

Yuko smiled, "I know. Because once a bond is made, even if it is forgotten, it never breaks. Never." her gaze drifted to Conrad, and she said, "The feather will appear in the place where his last moments were spent. Though, I've heard from Saralegui that you plan to head there anyway. Which is the workings of fate. So that is all I have to say to you. And I wish you luck in finding your most precious person."

"Wait..." Conrad asked, "Can't you give us any clue about when he'll come back? Please."

Yuko shook her head, "Only fate can aline your path with his. It is not my place to interfere in the affairs of the heart."

"I see..." Conrad said, smiling in defeat, "Thank you anyway."

"Have faith, Conrad Weller." Yuko smiled, "You already possess the tools you need to find him. All you have to do is wish hard enough, and it will come to pass by the power of your own desire. Because more then magic, the heart, or love, is the most powerful thing in all the worlds. It surpasses all odds and defies all logic. That is why, it is the greatest magic that you possess."

* * *

><p>Several more days passed since they spoke to Yuko. And they prepared things for a small private funeral for Yuri's other self. Where only Sara, Berias and themselves were to attend. Though, they couldn't really mark the grave. Not without risking someone finding it.<p>

Therefor, when they gathered around the site, all they did was say a few words and set a large stone in the ground. Engraved with the simple words of:

_In memory of your sacrifice, dear friend and brother._

And below those words, they had carved a duplicate of the crest of his 'Tsubasa'. In memory of the place that once stood here. That had both brought them together, and had torn them apart.

Each of them took turns bidding the other Yuri a proper farewell.

And of course, it was their own Yuri who spoke first...

"Yuri Leonheart. You taught me more about myself and the things that truly matter. Before I met you, I never truly realized how much it hurt to sacrifice yourself when there are people who care about you and want you to live. And in the end, you even gave up your life..." Yuri closed his eyes, "You taught me that I need to think about myself more. Not in a selfish way, but in a way where I do whatever it takes to survive and stay with the people I care about. So that means, I have to stop being so reckless. I have to let them protect me more so that I don't make them sad if I made a choice that led to my downfall...like I almost did with the Divine Sword..." Then Yuri laid a flower on the grave and stood, smiling despite his tears, "I too, cared about you like a brother. So, maybe, I should be nicer to Shori about how overly protective he is. Because I wanted to protect you just as badly." and he stepped back, letting Murata go next.

At first, Murata just stared at the grave before shutting his eyes tightly and saying, "I've made a lot of mistakes in my lifetime. And a lot in my other lives too. But it wasn't until now that it really hit me. Like Shibuya, I was always giving up things for the sake of other people. In my case, of one person. I spent lifetime after lifetime trying to save him. Never realizing that I was cheating myself out of happiness. That's why, during this lifetime, now that I'm free, I can do what I want to do. But-" he opened his eyes, "I always wondered how we found Shibuya in the first place. About how he just sort of became the right person to finally put an end to the Originators. Now I know. And now that I do, after hearing that he also gave up things for the sake of this world, I find myself feeling like...I wasn't the one who made ending the darkness possible. Not even the Great One did it. All of it was Shibuya."

"Murata..." Yuri whispered.

"Then, out of the blue, you show up. The same person as Shibuya that hadn't been manipulated by the likes of the Great Wiseman or the Great One. And you still turned out to be the same kindhearted, earnest, steadfast friend that I grew up with in my own world." Murata smiled, "If anyone deserves to be happy after everything that you sacrificed, it's definitely you. I'm satisfied just by being free of my duties. And knowing that one day, I'll find eternal rest." then he laughed, "Unfortunately for YOU though, you're gonna get stuck with another lifetime! So I look forward to meeting whomever you become, 'Yuri'." and he too placed a flower before the stone.

Wolfram didn't say much. But he thanked the other Yuri for taking care of his fiance'. And like before, wished him every happiness, laying his flower on the grave as well. Then Gwendal said a few words. Mainly stating that his valiant sacrifice would be remembered and not have been in vain. Before he too laid a flower down. Then Gunter of course, got all poetic and ranted on and on before becoming more serious and basically saying the same thing, that he would be remembered. So instead of just a flower, Gunter placed a draft of a book he had written about all the things they had learned and about their adventures; it was simply called 'Tsubasa: Truth behind the Wings.'

Then next up was Sara, who knelt down and brushed the marking carved into the stone and said, "I didn't get to know you as well as the other's here have, but you became someone special in my life. Especially because you taught me how to care about others and not just use them. Something that another Yuri I know has been trying to teach me." Sara winked briefly at Yuri before continuing, "Seeing a reality of myself with you in another world really put things in perspective for me. It showed me that the bond of our friendship is real. And that it's strong. So when we meet again, I will do my utmost best to extend that friendship to you. The only thing I regret was not getting the chance to thank you for saving my life and the rest of ours. It showed me that Yuri in general really is a kindhearted fool, so I need to teach him how to be a better King."

"Sara!" Yuri pouted and blushed, "Don't say things like that!"

Sara just chuckled and then ended his comments with, "I have been given the thing I've always wanted from the start because of you. Someone I can relate to. And a friend who will support me and help me change this world for the better. Just as I know you will change the hearts and minds of everyone you meet..." so Sara too laid his flower down and allowed Berias to do the same.

Because Berias had only two words to say. And they were, "Thank you."

And finally, they came to Conrad. Who out of all of them, had bonded with the other Yuri more strongly then the rest of them. He held the flower in one hand and stood there in silence for a long time.

After awhile, they wondered if Conrad was going to say anything at all.

Yuri was about to try and comfort Conrad when the silent soldier finally spoke.

"I don't have the words to express what you meant to me. And not matter what I seem to do, I wonder if these feelings are entirely mine. But, after thinking about it over a long period of time, I decided, it doesn't matter. The point is, I care about you. I've always cared about you, even before we met. Because you and His Highness are linked. And perhaps, through that link, my feelings were conveyed through the 'Conrad' that you knew. I know how painful and trying it is to wait for someone. I've had to do it before, so to be honest, I'm not sure how long I can bear it. This waiting for you and knowing that intentional or not, I caused your death." Conrad looked up at the sky, which was bathed in twilight, "If it wasn't for my selfish wish to have you stay here, you wouldn't have died for my sake. You would have lived and I would have settled with at least knowing that you'd always be thinking of me. So the fact that you won't know me, and I won't know you, the pain is just as intense as when we lost Julia. However, I won't die. My sword is meant for life. And I promised that I would wait. No matter how long it takes..." he looked back down at the grave and smiled to himself, "I never told anyone, but, before you died, I saw someone. She told me something that is the key to uniting us again..."

"What?" Wolfram gaped, "What are you-"

"Shh..." Yuri whispered, "Let him finish."

Conrad smiled tenderly and laid a hand across his chest, "She told me that everyone has a secret name. A name that only one other person in all the worlds share. Even with the same soul, the name of each reality of a person is different. So that means, if I call that name, and if it is the same name as mine, then nothing can ever tear us apart again." Conrad laid his flower on top, which happened to be the one named after himself, and then Conrad whispered, so quietly that the others couldn't hear, this name, "Your true name is..."

As Conrad spoke it, the crest on the gravestone shone white hot, like a brand, and he stepped away from it. The entire stone shimmered with that same misty blue light they all recognized. Then, forming out of the living stone, came that pitch black feather from before. Which was shaped exactly like Sakura's, but had a different symbol on it.

It floated out of the stone and laid itself against Yuri's chest. Where it shined brightly and melded into his body. Making Yuri hover a few inches of the ground. Then he closed his eyes with a serene expression and smiled as a flood of emotions and memories settled into place inside of his soul.

Conrad smiled at Yuri briefly and said, "I believe that we've said all that there is to say at this point. I think it's time that we..." but he stopped as they heard footsteps approaching.

Someone had found them.

* * *

><p>Immediately, their first reaction was to reach for their swords. And they faced the approaching stranger.<p>

The person that emerged was wearing tattered blue and black cloak adorned with thick belts hanging off the shoulders. Which were the same length as the cloak itself. Then lastly, his cloak ended with coins jingling off the hem of the cloth.

The stranger's face was completely covered by his hood. But even then, they could see he had a young face.

That person strode past them all and stopped before Conrad, tilting his head up ever so slightly to get a better look at him. And Conrad saw a hint of gold from his veiled eyes. Which emanated with curiosity as they looked at Conrad.

Without any particular reason to, Conrad relaxed his hand and dropped it from his sword. Staring back at the strangely clad figure. Though no one actually said anything about it, his presence was strikingly familiar to Yuri's. But he couldn't be 'that person'. Not so soon.

Or could he?

Finally, the boy kept staring at Conrad until he asked, "Are you the one I'm supposed to meet?"

"Huh?" Conrad asked, completely taken aback by the unusual nature of this encounter.

The boy sighed and stepped back, "After all this time of searching for you, that's all you have to say?"

"I'm afraid that I don't understand." Conrad asked, "Who are you? How did you find this place?"

"Don't you already know?" the boy smiled, "After all, you just called me by my true name. So it has to be you. The person I needed to find."

They gasped.

"It can't be!" both Yuri and Wolfram gaped.

"How is this possible? There's no way he could have returned so soon!" Gunter gasped.

"But, doesn't time flow at different paces in other dimensions? I don't see how it's impossible." Sara smiled knowingly to Murata, who nodded with a matching smile.

The boy spoke again and finally removed his hood. Shocking them further with his appearance...

His hair was solid white! Matched with ivory skin and shining golden eyes glittering slyly like a feral cat's. And like before, the rest of him looked just like Yuri. The shape of his face and eyes, how tall he was, and even the soft way in which he smiled.

There was no doubt about it. The soul of Yuri Leonheart, had returned to them.

Then, with a warm smile, he told them, "My name is Leon. And I was lead here by a dream that I've had since my early childhood. A dream of someone in another world who was waiting for me. So I traveled to many worlds, seeking this person out." he nodded to Conrad, "I've met many incarnations of him. But the one I needed to find was the first. The Origin. And I was told that I would know him when he called me by name. The name of..." Then, they both said it together...

"Leous."

Conrad, despite not knowing him at all yet, he pulled him into a tight embrace and said with a loving smile, "Welcome home."

While in his embrace, though startled by his boldness, smiled back, closing his eyes, "Yes..." he wrapped his arms around Conrad as well and their eyes met briefly, "I am home." then, the two of them, forgetting everything and everyone around them, kissed. Sealing the pact that from then on, they would always be together. No matter what or who tried to tear them apart...


End file.
